The New Fairy Tail
by duodragoon
Summary: A new strongest team has been revealed! As they face unparalleled dangers and push past their physical and mental boundaries, they will learn things that they never knew about themselves, each other, and even the world. On this journey, lack of teamwork can be a fatal mistake.
1. Prologue: The New Strongest Team

**N/N (Narrator's Note): Helloooooooooo and welcome to The New Fairy Tail, a story written by duodragoon and edited/narrated by yours truly, SkyFlameDragon! Since this is the beginning of a new story, I have no updates/comments for you, my fellow readers, right now. So I will see you all again down below; get on with the story already!**

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Prologue: New Strongest Team

* * *

The year is X822. It has been 30 years since the Black Wizard Zeref was killed by the Dragon King Natsu. Many of the Fairy Tail wizards of that time have retired and moved to more quiet work, leaving space for a new, stronger generation. This is the story of the new strongest team in Fairy Tail.

We begin in Magnolia's Town Square, where we see a girl in a white waist length jacket with a blue top and pants, she wears brown boots and has a black beanie on top of her long blue flowing hair. She is searching frantically for something or someone.

"DUO! Where are you?" She waits for a response but gets none. "Where could he have gone?" she mumbles to herself. 'Could he be out searching for another woman? Could my beloved Duo have found someone else?' she thinks to herself. She instantly knocks on her head and mumbles, "Mom told me about that voice in my head, gotta make sure I keep it in check."

She continues to search high and low until she hears someone call, "Hey Silvia!" She turns hoping that it is Duo. Unfortunately for her, it is not Duo, instead it is her two best friends, Akiko and Hikari. Hikari, a short bookworm with glasses, was wearing a yellow shirt dress with brown leggings and white boots. Her hair looks like it always does, mid-length and spiky around the edges. She was the first to speak, "Did you find Duo yet? We already told Jarvan and Lucio and there preparing the supplies." Silvia shakes her head in disappointment, "I can't find him anywhere." "It's not your fault, he's always been good at hiding" Akiko says.

Akiko is almost the exact opposite of Hikari. She is taller than Silvia, and wears a skirt and a top that should be two sizes bigger to fit her properly. She wears thigh high boots and decided to leave her long, flowing pink hair down today. "I got an idea on how to find him though", Akiko says with an evil grin on her face. In a split second she throws up her hand and a shower of lightning comes raining down.

Silvia and Hikari brace for impact, but right before it hits them the lightning changes course. They both look up dumb founded. "Hurry up guys, it's getting away!" Akiko exclaims. Still not fully understanding what was going on, they both followed. The lightning zigged and zagged through the streets until it came to a huge tree just outside of town. As they approach the tree behind the lightning, they hear a loud "Yeaouch!" followed by a person falling out of the tree.

"What you do that for!?" the person cries out. This person is wearing a jet black jacket over a brown shirt, black pants and brown boots. He also has a brown and white headband on his forehead. Silvia's heart skipped a beat, she was so overjoyed to have finally found him. Akiko turns to him angrily stating, "We have been looking everywhere for you, since master has given us a job." She hands him a flier, which he quickly reads over and responds, "Isn't this a little below our pay grade? I mean it's just some random dark guild who stole some artifacts from a museum. Can't someone else do it?"

"No scrap for brains master asked us, so we'll do it and also..." Duo looks up from the paper at Akiko "They say the leader of this guild uses forbidden magic, it could be you know who." After hearing this, Duo leaped up with a look of excitement, exclaiming, "Well what are we waiting for ladies let's get going!" Akiko then bonks him on the head, "Slow your road lug nut; we still gotta make sure everything is ready. Jarvan and Lucio were in charge of doing that while we had to look for you, unfortunately that took longer than expected so we leave tomorrow." "Gah okay fine I guess I can wait 'til tomorrow, and stop calling me names you lightning witch" Duo states angrily.

As they bicker back and forth like always, Hikari whispers, "Hey Silvia you know a lot about Duo, right?" Silvia starts to blush, "I know some things, but not all it's not like I'm stalking him or anything, hahaha." "Well can you tell me why he gets determined whenever he hears anything about a wizard using forbidden magic?" Hikari asks. "Even Silvia does not know. The most I have ever got out of him was that it's a family thing and to not worry. I am curious too." Silvia says depressingly. Hikari turns to her, "Wait, did you just talk in the third person? I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Silvia then begins to blush again as Hikari laughs.

"Hard to believe that wizards like you and me get paired up with these two, I mean there are only six S-Class wizards in Fairy Tail and we have two of them on our team. That's pretty cool." "Yeah," Silvia responds as she stares at Duo walking in front of her "pretty cool." As they walk you can see the sun setting in front of them, giving the town a brilliant glow as they all head home to rest up for their adventure tomorrow.

…...….

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a small statured, old man walks into the throne room of a castle. He stops and says, "Master, we almost have all the pieces needed to create the device, then we will have infinite power." A robe-clad, hooded figure then reveals itself from within the shadows of the throne, his most prominent feature being his eye that is glowing dark purple. Laughing maniacally, he states, "And with that power I will finally change this world, hahahahaha!" As he laughs, the whole castle shakes.

* * *

 **N/N: Aaaaaand that is a wrap for this week's chapter! We know it was kind-of short; however, expect chapters after this to be longer (maybe). Also, it would not be a prologue without at least a small, if not cliché, cliffhanger, heheh. Anyway, please leave a review on what you like/dislike about our opening chapter, as constructive criticism/comments/compliments are all welcome. So, until next time FanFiction, this is**

 **…**

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

 **…**

 **Signing off**


	2. Chapter 1: The Departure

**N/N: Helloooooooooooooo everyone! SkyFlameDragon and duodragoon here for the first official chapter of this story's first major arc, The Key of Infinity arc. So, without any further ado, here is this week's (slightly longer) chapter!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun.***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: The Departure

* * *

It is just before dawn in Magnolia, the streets are dead silent, and the only people seen are in front of the Fairy Tail guild. We see five people packing a trailer with all of their bags. The first of these five that we see is Akiko, who is sporting an elegant emerald green dress that is comfortable enough to complete missions in. Hikari and Silvia are with her, wearing their normal gear. Finally, two guys, one extremely tall and the other skinny with an average height, complete our quintet.

The tall one is Jarvan, he is a tall muscular young man with long flowing green hair. He gives off a terrifying presence, which does not match his actual personality. He likes to go by J-Dog (no one actually calls him that) and is always looking for a good time. He is wearing a brown vest with no shirt, light tan pants, and brown boots.

The other guy is Lucio; a slim well composed young man. He always wears a waiter's outfit, which makes it a lot easier to help out at the bar when he's not on a job. He wears dark shades to hide his eyes, which are partially covered by his medium brown hair. Unlike Jarvan he is more serious and well-mannered; some might even consider him a chivalrous romancer.

As they are finishing up they hear a stern but angelic voice ask, "Are you sure you guys have everything you'll need?" Out of the guild walks a medium height woman. She has long flowing white hair and an elegant red dress. This is Mirajane Strauss, an inactive member and former waitress of Fairy Tail, but now... "Yes Master," says Hikari as she checks things off a list "all things are accounted for except..."

"YO! Y'all almost forgot something."

In the distance you can see a tall figure walking in the distance. It is Gajeel Redfox, another inactive Fairy Tail member, who is wearing a brown vest over a white button up shirt. He has baggy brown pants and brown boots, his hair has grown extremely long and he wears glasses (it is uncertain if he does so by choice or if he actually needs them). In one hand, he is holding a bag and in the other...it appears to be a body. Once he gets to the trailer he stands the body up, which we can now see is Duo who is apparently still asleep.

Gajeel addresses everyone, "It's good to see you guys again; you're looking good Mira, or should I call you Master now, giihii." Mirajane pouts before responding, "Oh come on Gajeel you know I'm not a stickler for the rules, besides I'd never make you do anything you wouldn't want. How's Levy and your daughter? A little birdie told me she got another promotion." "Yeah, at this rate she'll be the head council woman before she's even twenty" Gajeel answered proudly.

"YAWN you guys are gonna put me back to sleep with your old person babbling" Duo says, walking towards the rest of the group who just finished putting away the rest of the bags. Out of nowhere Gajeel comes up behind Duo and puts him in a head lock and says, "I told you that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, junior." Duo retorts, "Get off me you rusty fossil."

The group has now moved to the side of the trailer in front of the guild, except for Duo and Gajeel, who are wrestling around. Lucio asks, "So Master, what's the info on this quest?" To which Mirajane replied, "It's simple really. The Seer's Disciples are a dark guild wanted for recently stealing some precious artifacts from a museum. They have unconfirmed ties to the more notorious dark guild Sage's Eye, who are connected to other burglaries throughout Fiore. Your mission is to find Seer's Disciples' base, defeat them, and find out any information you can about Sage's Eye. Seer's Disciples are said to be based in Talaran, to the east of Magnolia."

"That's all!? Man we don't even need the whole team. J-Dog got this all by himself." Jarvan exclaimed with pride. "Slow your road big guy. There's no need to go wild on them, we're still gonna need some of them to interrogate" Lucio said smirking. "We'll hash out the details when we get to Talaran." Akiko said confidently, "Duo! Uncle G! Stop wrestling, we're leaving." Duo and Gajeel break their holds, but they don't break their stares until after Duo is back with the group. Gajeel then goes to stand next to Mirajane. With the team now all together, Akiko says, "Alrighty then, let's g-"

"WAIT!"

Children's voices scream from down the street. Two children, a boy and a girl, are seen sprinting down the street. They are both holding one of their mother's hands who is trying to keep up (but is having a hard time). The boy is wearing a red shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, along with cargo shorts and red shoes. He has short spiky blonde hair and a scarf that covers his mouth. The girl has long, flowing pink hair and is wearing the same dress as her mom and Akiko. The children are named Rieku and Lily, respectively.

Their mother has a white scarf holding her hair up, even still her hair is almost waist length. This woman is Lucy Heartfilia, another inactive Fairy Tail member. She is now Mirajane's assistant and in charge of important things, such as the guild's finances. Lucy speaks out of breath, "Sorry sweetie they wanted to say goodbye to their big, strong sister." "It's no problem at all. I always love when my family comes to see me off" Akiko replies, picking up both of her younger siblings.

"We got this for you big sis." Lily says as she pulls out a necklace with a small Fairy Tail charm on it. "It's supposed to bring you luck on your trip big sis!" Rieku says happy to be in his sister's arms. "Why thank you, you two," She says as she puts it on "I'll treasure it forever." "Really?!" They both exclaim in unison. "You betcha!" she replies as she puts them down. "Alright guys enough family time, there will be plenty of time for that when we get back." Duo says as he heads out of the guild hall with a meal.

"Why does Duo always have to ruin moments like these?" Rieku asks angrily. "'Cause they make me wanna barf" Duo replies as he glares at Rieku frightening the child, causing him to run and hide behind his mom. Akiko slaps Duo on the back of his head, "Ok everyone, get in the trailer".

Lucio starts to walk towards the front but Akiko stops him and asks, "Where are you going?" To which he replies, "Well I always sit in the back... I was hoping I can sit up front and let our love move forward as I move up in the seating and then your heart-" As he is about to finish his statement Akiko gets in the driver's seat and yells, " Hikari would you hurry up already! Lucio is boring me with another confession or something." "Right, right, I'm coming." Hikari responds as she walks past a crushed Lucio, who is walking to the back of the trailer. He is met by Jarvan at the back.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Lucio answers with a groan. Seeing his pal is down Jarvan tries to cheer him up, "It's ok buddy. She'll come around eventually." To which Lucio responds "All I want is something like them." He points to Silvia who is already sitting in the trailer. Puzzled, Jarvan asks "What do you..." "Wait for it" Lucio replies. As if his words triggered it Duo hops in and puts his head in Silvia's lap, as he always does on long trips.

Jarvan, now understanding, says "Oh I get you now." Both Jarvan and Lucio start to laugh loudly annoying Duo to the point where he yells, "Hey you idiots will you shut up I'm trying to go to sleep!" They both skeptically reply, "Sure buddy" as they laugh some more. "He said SHUT UP!... He's trying to sleep" Silvia yells, making the two fall silent as they get in the trailer and sit across from them.

"Remind me to never make her mad. She gets as scary as Akiko" Jarvan whispers to Lucio. "You know they say it runs in her family; her mom is the same way apparently" Lucio responds. The door connecting the cockpit and the trailer opens up and Akiko and Hikari peep back. Akiko asks, "Silvia, has he already fallen asleep?" To which Silvia says, "Yes, sound asleep." "Good, which reminds me." Akiko says as she turns to Hikari, "Did you take your medicine yet?" "Oh! Thanks for reminding me" she answers as she pulls out a bottle.

"It's hard to believe these get rid of motion sickness. It really is amazing what magic and science can do nowadays." Akiko, now knowing all her bases are covered, confidently says, "All right, it's time to head out." Then the rest of the group (except Duo obviously) shouted in unison, "LET'S GO!" The trailer then speeds off down the road.

Still standing in front of the guild are the three adults and two children watching the trailer ride off in the distance. The first one to speak was Mirajane, "Well there they go." Gajeel then comments, "Hard to believe how much has changed in these years." Lucy replies, "Our time has passed, now it's time for the next generation to step up."

"A new Fairy Tail" they all say in unison.

* * *

 **N/N: And that is all for this chapter. The team's first big mission is about to begin! Be sure to let us know what you thought of the chapter, how you feel about the story as it is building up, or anything of the like. This week we are adding details about one new guild member, so if there is anyone you want to know more about be sure to let us know! This week's Guild Member Information Card is…Silvia!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card** **:**_

 _ **Name: Silvia**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Height: 5'5"**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Magic Type: Water Flow**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack: Cake pops**_

 _ **Hobbies: Antique shopping, Cooking (mainly with Duo)**_

 **And that is all! So, until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	3. Chapter 2: Iron Fist vs The Lava Spear

**N/N: Hello everyone! We are back again for a new week's chapter. This one is much longer (almost 4 times longer than the prologue) as I *kind-of* promised. Well, no reason to wait any longer, let's start this week's chapter!**

 *** Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun. ***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: Iron Fist vs The Lava Spear

* * *

It is now high noon as we see the trailer speeding down a dirt road. Our heroes, once full of excitement and determination, are now full of boredom and restlessness. Jarvan was the first to speak out, deciding that would be better than going insane. "Yo Aki, how much longer 'til we get to town? Old J-Dog is getting restless back here yo" he asked Akiko who is still driving.

"Not too much longer now," she replies "ten to fifteen minutes tops. Look we're all suffering, some more than others..." She looks over at Hikari who looks like she just drank a gallon of rotten milk. "You okay girl?" Akiko asks. "Pills... Wearing... Off... Think... I'm... Gonna... Be... Sick..." she responds. "Hey if you're gonna do it, aim outside the trailer!" Akiko yells as she opens up the window and pushes her head out.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Lucio then asks "Speaking of motion sickness...How's he doing Silvia?" To which she responds, "He's still sleeping surprisingly." " That's good, as we all know he's not good with motion sickness and refuses to take the medicine" Jarvan says wanting to join in the conversation. All three of them giggle for a time.

Jarvan and Lucio whisper something to each other, then begin to nudge each other, confusing Silvia. "So Silvia... When's the wedding?" Lucio asks mischievously. Silvia immediately turns a bright red, blushing at such a question. "A wedding!? What are you guys even talking about? We're not even dating" she replies flustered. Lucio teases, "You don't have to lie, it's obvious you two are in love. I mean, you guys spend almost all of your time together and do everything." "Even still he hasn't asked me, so we're just friends and if that's the way he likes it then..." Silvia quickly replies and gives a shrug.

"That's enough you guys," Akiko shouts "we're here!" "FINALLY" Jarvan says, jumping out of the back. He immediately tumbles and lands on his face, as the trailer stops a few feet away. "You could have warned us!" Jarvan yells as he gets up. To which Akiko responds, "You're the only one that jumped out while we were still moving, baka." They all get out of the cart except Hikari, who gets carried by Duo who mumbles, "This is why I don't take the medicine; not reliable." They all go to stand in a line on the side of the cart and look into the city.

"So, this is Talaran" Duo says.

Talaran is one of the largest, most thriving merchant hubs in all of Fiore. It is full of hotels and shops who sell a wide range of items from food to jewelry. It is the perfect place for any family looking for a vacation.

After a minute of admiring the scenery Akiko breaks the silence, "Whelp, fun's over everyone! Let's break up into teams and search." "Well I'm gonna take small fry here since I'm already carrying her and she probably won't be good for a while" Duo says, pointing to Hikari who is on his shoulder and mumbling random things like "What day is it?" and "Why is the sky browns?" Duo then begins to walk down one street still carrying Hikari "Thaaaaat's a good idea. Meet back here in an hour. Now, for the other two."

As if on cue, Lucio comes sliding in on one knee with a rose in hand. He stops right in front of Akiko and proclaims, "Akiko, my love, this is the perfect opportunity. In this beautiful city with a beautiful woman like you is a dream come true would you-" Not even acknowledging Lucio, Akiko turns to Silvia and asks, "You ready to go?" Silvia nods and they head down a different street than Duo and Hikari.

Lucio walks back to Jarvan's side feeling defeated and disappointed. Jarvan tries to cheer him up by saying, "Save the best team for last right buddy?" " Yeah sure, whatever. Let's go" Lucio replies as he sulks past him down the last road.

…

 ***With Silvia and Akiko***

Silvia and Akiko are walking through the streets of Talaran...or at least trying to. They just so happened to walk past the clothing district, and Akiko, being the fashionista that she is, wanted to check out all the different styles and makes of all the wears. Only once Silvia drags her out of a shop after twenty minutes and an unconfirmed amount of purchases later would they get back on track. That is, until Akiko saw another store she wanted to check out and the whole process started over.

They were the first ones back to the cart, so they decided to sit on a bench next to their trailer. Akiko was the first to comment on their failed search, "Aww man, I can't believe we did all that searching and found nothing. This sucks; I hope the others had more luck." Silvia thought, 'Well, we only actually did searching for ten minutes; you spent the rest of the time shopping.' However, she knew it would be bad for her health if she said that out loud, so she just smiled and nodded.

"So what's the deal with you and my cousin, eh?" Akiko asks with a sly grin. Silvia turns a pink brighter than Akiko's hair, "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" To which Akiko snickers, "You know what I mean: the hanging out, the head in your lap on long trips; you guys are obviously a couple. Have you guys... made it official?"

Steam starts to come out of Silvia's ears as she replies, "What of course not! We haven't even been on an actual date yet!" "Woah woah slow your road I was only joking no need to blow a fuse hahaha!" Akiko exclaims, "When the time comes he'll confess his feelings and you'll both live happily ever after; kicking butt and holding hands." Silvia nods then says, "You still haven't told anyone, have you?" "No, not yet, only you and Hikari know. It's no big deal" Akiko says quietly. Silvia grabs her hands and locks her in an intense stare, "When you need us we'll always be here nothing will change that." Akiko smiles and hugs Silvia, "Thank you, Silvia. I needed to hear that."

As soon as they finish hugging they hear, "YO!" bellow from down the street. They turn to see Duo and Hikari walking towards them.

…

 ***An hour earlier***

Duo is walking down the street, mumbling to himself some undisclosed words. Hikari, now fully recovered and feeling too awkward to stay in the position she was in, finally speaks up "...um Duo." "Yes?" "...could you please put me down? I'm okay now." Duo stops to look down at her and awkwardly smiles, "Sorry. I forgot that I was holding you." He gently puts her down and they start walking side by side. Duo asks her, "Do you smell anything yet?" "Not yet. What about you?" "Nothing; all I can smell is dirty merchants and..."

Both of their eyes widen and begin to water. "MEAT!" They both shout and rush over to a stand and begin devouring meat. An angry salesman shouts, "Y'all better be able to pay for all of this, or else!" Hikari stops to glare at the man, while Duo manages to let out a menacing growl through the meat; however, they both throw a large sum of Jewels at him and he walks away happy. Terrified, but happy nonetheless. When Hikari is done, she realizes that Duo has wondered off somewhere. She searches throughout her part of the town, but has no luck in finding him. "Where could he have gone?" She asks herself, "I can't rely on my smell to find him either, so what now?" As she ponders this, two thugs bump into her.

Turning around, the thugs threaten her saying, "Watch where you're going witch. Don't you know who we are?" "Yeah, don't you know we're members of Seer's Disciples." They both lift up their shirts to show their guild marks. Hikari, not really paying attention and worrying about where Duo is, quickly says "Okay" and starts to walk the other way. Annoyed, one of the thugs grabs her by the wrist and yells "Don't you DARE ignore us!"

Faster than you could blink, both of them were pinned against the wall with forearms across their throats. Not knowing what happened, they look up to see two glowing red eyes looking down on them. Without looking, Hikari knew that it was definitely Duo. Duo asks in what Hikari could only describe as his intimidating voice, "So, you punks are part of Seer's Disciples, huh?" They both nod quickly. "Okay, then first things first; apologize to the young lady." "We're sorry!" They both yell in unison. "Now that that's out of the way, tell me everything about your guild or else" he demands with a displeased look on his face.

Shortly after, Duo leaves their unconscious bodies in a pile and heads towards Hikari. "Are you ready to head back? If you want, we could do some shopping." "Okay," Hikari answers "but two questions. First, how did you find me; second, where did you go?" He responds, "Well to answer your first question I have all of our scents memorized, so finding one of us is never a problem for me. Second... I saw a shop that had something that I needed to buy; don't look into." She intensely stares at him for two minutes then smiles, "Okay let's go over there; I wanna see what they got." "Okay short stack, but remember we only got like fifteen minutes before we gotta go meet the others" Duo calls out to Hikari who is running off in front of him.

…

 ***Present time***

Silvia and Akiko rush over to Duo and Hikari. After catching her breath Akiko asks, "Did you find anything?" Hikari answers, "Well, we found out that the Seer's Disciples guild hall is the abandoned building on the outskirts of town, and they are gathering in an hour for some kind of meeting. So, that would be the best time to find someone to ask about Sage's Eye."

Both Silvia and Akiko stand there dumbfounded that Hikari had all this information. Hikari quickly adds, "Duo did all the work I just remembered." Akiko, finally waking out of her dumbfounded state, says, "Well then, good job you two. Now all we need is to find our last two and head over." As she says this, both Jarvan and Lucio run past them at an alarming speed while yelling "Run!" Not too far behind, a humongous mob of angry villagers run past chasing them; no one in the group looks even remotely amused. Hikari asks " Do we even wanna-" Akiko interrupts her. "We're leaving a note; let them work out whatever they did."

…

 ***An hour later***

Jarvan and Lucio eventually lost the angry mob, and our group is now on a hill overlooking a huge black mansion. The mansion has very small windows scattered about and huge oak doors. It has a haunted aura around it that would frighten some of the bravest adults, but our group looks eager. Lucio asks, "So, do we have a plan of attack? I mean, we have no clue how many are in there or their strengths."

"You know real plans don't work out with this group so let's just do what we always do" Duo responds. Then Duo, Jarvan, and Akiko all shout, " Jump in and kick butt!" "Well those with little brains have spoken," Lucio comments "Silvia, Hikari?" "Duo did have a point; no need to waist the time or effort in making a plan if it's not going to work." Hikari responds. "Don't say I never asked. Let's get started then." Lucio says with a smirk.

Inside there are a great number of people gathered in the parlor. The inside is just as bad as the outside and the people inside are all rugged and sloppy looking. "Attention!" someone yells and all chatter stops. The voice speaks again, "Now enters our esteemed leader of Seer's Disciples, the greatest dark wizard there is; high ruler Verconis." All the people begin to clap as a guy in a trashy looking robe, holding a scepter, walks in and takes a seat.

Right as he is about to speak there is a loud boom. Everyone turns to the door then there is another loud boom. Then one more boom right before the doors fall to the floor and in jumps the Fairy Tail team.

Up front is Duo who says, "We're Fairy Tail and we're here to kick all of your asses. So you have two choices: either make this easy and line up in an orderly fashion, or make this fun and fight us. Your choice." Lucio says, "You should probably pick the first option and save yourself." Then Jarvan says, "I seriously hope you try to fight us that would make my day."

Seer's Disciples then turn to look at their leader. He slowly rises and grumbles, "Kill the kids." Seer's Disciples then begin to rush at the six. "Oh joy, they're stupid" Lucio groans. In the blink of an eye all of them separate in different directions. Instantly, chaos ensues as bodies start flying. Jarvan is in a corner knocking out a lot of enemies just by swinging his arms. The grunts try jumping on him to bring him down, but that does not work.

After he's done with his group, Jarvan stands tall and confidently says, "Like I said all we need is J -Dog! I could have taken out this whole guild by myself." Being so arrogant, he fails to notice the giant stone hands that come up behind him. They grab him and pull him into the shadows that formed behind him.

Akiko is surrounded with no way out, but she doesn't look the slightest bit concerned. One of the Seer's Disciples comments "Hehehe whatchu gonna do now girly? You're surrounded." She responds, "Are all of your weapons made of metal?" Puzzled the guy answers "Uh yeah, why?" "'Because it makes this a lot easier" she says as she raises her arm, and right above the group a cloud forms. Lightning then rains down on all the enemies around Akiko, shocking and frying them. She is now surrounded by incapacitated bodies. "Wonder if I over did it?" she ponders while looking at her nails in a bored manner.

Looking towards Hikari, Akiko hears her call out the end of her spell, "... **Roar**!" as the last of her enemies are sent flying. Akiko walks over to Hikari and asks, "Everything good?" Hikari holds up her hand up as she is catching her breath, "Yeah…just a lot of them, and my crowd control skills are rusty. It's usually just you, Duo, and Jarvan, but it was nice to be in on the action this time." They both begin to laugh. Just as they let their guard down, two giant stone hands grab them from behind and take them into the shadows.

In another group, all you can see is a silver light zipping through waves of enemies followed by those enemies being sent flying. If we catch up to this blur, we see it is Lucio with a stern and focused look on his face. He passes by Silvia who is besting the enemies with waves of water. They both quickly defeat their attackers and Lucio stops in front of Silvia. "Any trouble?" Silvia shakes her head and responds, "No, what about you?" Lucio comments, "No, but I am worried. It seems like something or someone has taken some of our friends; we best be on our guard." Just as he finishes his sentence, stone hands take both of them into the shadows just like the previous three.

Duo was the first to finish and had been stacking the bodies of his fallen enemies. Hands start to reach out for him, but as they try to grab him he jumps up, out of reach and comes down on them so hard that they shatter into pieces. Duo being the only one left standing in the room looks up the stairs at Verconis and shouts, "So you're the boss, huh!? You need some better henchmen. Honestly, I didn't even break a sweat."

Verconis rises up and yells in a mildly menacing voice, "They are only my shield; they do things I don't want to. If you want a real challenge…" he takes off his cloak to reveal a lava rock body with black hair and red gleaming eyes "Battle me!" As he says this, five golems holding each of Duo's teammates comes out from behind Verconis. "Are you frightened yet?" Smirking, he looks down at Duo, who seems the most uninterested he could possibly be. "Are you not worried about your friends?" He turns to see Hikari reading, Silvia knitting, Jarvan sleeping, Akiko trying to keep a bee away, and Lucio actually trying to break free.

"Why aren't you guys scared?" Verconis asks displeased, "Your lives are in my hands!" Hikari says, "No they're not." "We've seen worse" Silvia adds. "I've seen dogs more threatening than you" Akiko comments really annoyed. "HEY!" Duo yells. Verconis turns to see a fist inches from his face. The impact sends Verconis flying through the wall to the outside. Cracking his knuckles, Duo taunts, " Regardless, you said you were a good fight and you tried to kidnap my friends. Let's do this." Duo jumps through the hole he made and now stand in front of Verconis who has recovered.

"You may be strong, but no one has been strong enough to break my lava defense." Verconis says preparing for battle. "Well then tell me have you ever faced..." Duo slams his fist into his palm and his skin instantly turns to metal and his eyes turn from black to crimson red, "an Iron Dragon Slayer!?" Duo finishes. Verconis's face changes from awe to excitement. "Well, this should be fun" he grins.

They stand in silence for a minute, then they instantly disappear followed by loud booms caused from clashes. Akiko, now annoyed and bored, has had enough, "Yo Jarvan wake up." She gets no response. "Wake up." Still nothing. "WAKE UP!" This time lightning comes down and strikes both him and the golem. This wakes Jarvan and he yells, "What did you do that for!?" To which Akiko replies, "Because you're the only one that can get us out of these things. So can you do that, like, now!?" Jarvan looks around and says "Ah okay. I'll see what I can do."

A huge, brown magic circle appears under them and instantly the whole mansion starts to shake and rumble. Pictures fall off walls, lamps and pots fall and shatter. One be one each golem begins to crumble; it takes about two or three minutes for all of the golems to break. After they're free, they all run past Jarvan to the hole in the wall. Lucio is the only one to say something to Jarvan, "Good job buddy." Then he heads to the hole also. "At least someone appreciates me" he says, then notices the metal spear in the ground next to where Verconis was.

They all look out the hole to see a battle going too fast for untrained eyes to see. Duo and Verconis are going back and forth, blow for blow. The impact of each blow sending a wave that shakes everything in its radius. It is Verconis who gets the upper hand and actually makes Duo stumble back. "Ha, had you not had to fight my meat shields you may have been able to beat me, but in your current state you're no match for me." "Shut up! Doesn't matter; I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Duo yells as he thinks to himself 'But he is right. There's no way I can keep up with him. I've used up too much energy.'

Just then a huge heap of metal weapons land right next to Duo. He looks up to see the rest of the group looking at Jarvan, who was obviously the one that dropped them. "Thought you could use a snack, now show this guy the power of Fairy Tail!" Jarvan yells from the hole. Duo grins, then begins to chow down on all the weapons. Verconis, looking confused, sees this as a perfect opportunity and lunges at Duo yelling, "You think I'm just gonna let you eat and get your power back!?" Just then a bolt of lightning comes down and stops his progress, "You know it's not polite to interrupt people while they're eating." Verconis looks up to see Akiko's hand up and a grin on her face. "Why you-" Verconis says taking a step towards her.

"HEY"

Verconis turns back to Duo who is now finished with his meal. He has a silver aura around him and somehow his features have gotten more demonic. He continues, "Your fight is with me, remember?" Feeling Duo's increase in power, Verconis now looks worried. "Your power boost means nothing to me!" Verconis says as he puts his fist up, a magic circle appears right in front of his fist. Duo pulls back his fist and just like Verconis a magic circle appears right in front of his fist. "It's time I finish this!" Verconis yells as he lunges at Duo, the ground quaking under his pressure. "Fine by me!" Duo yells in response, lunging at him as the ground caves and cracks under Duo's pressure.

" **LAVA'S FINAL**..."

" **IRON DRAGON'S**..."

" **SPEAR**!"

" **GREAT FIST**!"

The impact causes a blinding explosion. When the dust settles, a regular guy, who must be Verconis, is on the ground and a beat-up, powered down Duo stands over him. "Never in my wildest dreams would I think I would be bested. You truly are a strong wizard" Verconis praises. "And don't you forget it." Duo pants exhaustedly. "Now that I've beaten you, tell me what you know about Sage's Eye."

Verconis laughs and says, "Really now that's why you guys came here…Okay. There's a mountain range not too far east from here. In those mountains is a castle; that's where the guild's base is, but be warned. There are seven people stronger than me guarding their master, and he's the strongest of them all. People call them the 8 gates of hell."

Duo looks up and asks, "You guys got that?" Hikari puts her thumb up as she writes in her note book. "Alright it's getting late. Let's head back to town, get a room, and we head east first thing tomorrow." They all turn and walk away. Verconis laughs maniacally and yells to Duo's retreating form "Have fun dying." Duo stops and glances over his shoulder, "Once you get out of jail, let's fight again. I'd love for both of us to be at 100 percent from the start." He then turns and walks away.

Duo meets up with the others in front of the mansion. He is walking between Jarvan and Lucio and sees the perfect opportunity to ask: "So, what happened in town guys?" They both groan and say, "Don't ask."

…..…..

 ***Somewhere not so far away***

We see inside of the mysterious castle's throne room. Instead of just the throne we see six mysterious shadows, as well as the cloaked figure and the small old man. There is a giant image in the middle of the room where we can see our heroes being watched. One of the mysterious shadows speaks up, "So, those wizards made it past Verconis, color me impressed." Another one comments, "It makes no difference, they will come here to their doom." "Won't be long now until our dreams become a reality" says the cloaked figure sitting in the throne seat. The entire group began to laugh as the castle shook relentlessly.

* * *

 **N/N: That is the end of this week's chapter! It was actually quite long, duodragoon is pretty proud of himself. We are both very happy with the amount of views our story is getting, so to anyone who reads the updates, thank you for showing interest in this story. As always, please do leave a review to tell us how we are doing, what you think about the story, and/or tell us which guild member card to do in next week's chapter. Finally, this week's Guild Member Information Card is…Duo!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Name: Duo**_

 _ **Age: Unconfirmed**_

 _ **Height: 6'0"**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Magic Type: Iron Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack: Steak**_

 _ **Hobbies: Sleeping, Cooking, Secretly helps any child that he can**_

 **And that is all! So, until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	4. Chapter 3: Open! Gates of Hell!

**N/N: Here we go with this week's chapter! From here on out, all translations will take place before the second Narrator's Note. Also, as of this chapter we are getting close to being halfway done with this introductory arc. So, let's get right into this chapter!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun. ***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 3: Open! Gates of Hell?!

* * *

It's just before noon and we see our heroes on a ridge. Right below the ridge is a huge castle that is giving off an aura of death. They are gathered around debating on the appropriate course of action, except Duo who is just now walking up. He yawns and asks, " Did we have to come here so early?" An irritated Akiko, who is wearing black jeans, black sneakers, and a rather revealing red tank top, shouts, "It's the freaking afternoon! How are you still tired you freak!? We're here on a mission, remember!?"

"I know why we're here I'm not saying that I just would have liked another hour, you of all people need their beauty sleep."

"Why you!"

They bicker loudly back and forth, distracting everyone long enough to not notice a gigantic shadow coming down on them. That's when a huge figure crashes right in the middle of the group causing rubble and dust to fly everywhere. "Well, that was easy." A gigantic lizard-like monster with a sword on his back and a girl, who can't be more than thirteen years old, in a lab coat clinging onto his shoulder appear from the slowly fading dust.

"I guess they were all too weak to handle an impact that strong... Well if this is it, let's head back to the lab big guy." The giant lizard turns around and starts to walk back towards the castle. Then, out of the dust, a figure jumps up into the sky and at its peak starts to come down towards the giant. Right before it lands the giant turns and blocks the impact, which sends a mini shock wave through the area.

After distancing himself from the giant, we see that it is Lucio who attacked the giant. The girl laughs and asks, "Did you honestly believe an attack like that would be able to hurt my beast?" "No, but it did distract him long enough" Lucio replies. Puzzled, the girl asks, "What do you-" She looks down and notices that her beast's feet are now stuck in the ground somehow and are surrounded by metal spears. Playing off her worries, the girl exclaims "What are these for, you maggot?!" Just then Lucio disappears and in his place Silvia appears.

" **Akua Tsunami!** "

A wave of water comes from nowhere and soaks both the beast and the girl. "Why you- Regore, slice her in half!" The beast reaches for his sword only to find that it is gone. "Looking for this?" Duo asks smugly, holding the hilt of what used to be a sword, "It wasn't the best meal I've ever had, but it'll have to do."

Now panicking the girl says, "That doesn't matter. So what? We're both wet; we can still crush you all." " Tell me: what do metal and water both have in common?" Hikari asks as she walks next to Akiko. The girl on the monster ponders this then begins to panic. Akiko responds "Oh oh I know I know!" All of our heroes disperse, moving away from the monster as Akiko raises her hand "They're both great conductors!" She says as a huge bolt of lightning comes down, engulfing the monster and the girl.

They all gathered around the charred body of the girl and her lizard. "So, I guess they know we're here" Lucio comments sarcastically. "That ruins any chance we had of a sneak attack" Hikari says while writing something in her book. "Well at least we don't have to plan anything" Akiko says. "Let's head inside then" Silvia finishes.

…

We can see inside the throne room and there are now only five shadows with the old man and the cloaked figure. They are looking at what remains of the battle. One of the shadows speaks out and says in a deep, manly voice, "That was highly anti-climactic. Why was she a part of us again?" "She was a great scientist and she did help us increase our powers a lot... She just wasn't a fighter; that's why she was the first gate," a woman's voice says "Well what can you do? Since I'm up next, I guess I'll go prepare" she says as one of the shadows disappears. "It makes little difference" the hooded figure says. He is looking at the image as it zooms in on the girl. On her neck is a tattoo that starts to fade and eventually vanishes. We look at the throne and above it hangs eight chains; suddenly one vanishes leaving only seven. "Soon our plans will be complete, and we will finish them and anyone who stands in our way."

…...

Our group enters the castle and see a once magnificent foyer. It is old and dusty now, but you can tell this used to be a great room where banquets and things of the sort were held. They rush through and head up the stairs. The next room is a lab filled with beakers, bottles, etc. "This must be where that girl made her monster" Hikari says in awe of all the equipment. "Makes you wonder what else she made in here" Silvia comments looking around. "Doesn't matter! J-Dog will crush anything in his path!" Jarvan says as he flexes his muscles. "He's right it doesn't matter what's in front of us we'll take it out," Akiko says "Now everyone, search for a switch, or something to get us out of this place."

They all spread out looking for something that would open or move. It was Hikari, using her wits, who heads over to a spooky looking book case with tons of books. She reads the spines of a few then pulls one out. Instantly the book shelf slides to the side and reveals a stair case. The rest of the group heads over and groups around Hikari. Akiko is the one to ask, "How did you know which one to pick?" Nonchalantly, she responds, "Eh, just a hunch." Hikari shows the group the spine and it reads 'Not Stairs'. The team giggles then head up the stairs.

The next room was blue with various spots all over. Looking closer, you can see that it is clouds that make up the walls. In the center is a woman sitting on a throne made up of clouds, just like the walls. She is wearing a white dress with a slit on the left side showing much of her thigh, and her dress is low-cut, perhaps showing a little too much of her chest. She has long, flowing gold hair that covers her left eye; her right eye is a dark hazel color. She seems to be in her early twenties and gives off an aura that makes all of our heroes...uncomfortable.

She licks her lips then says, "Well well, looks like I get some tasty treats." Akiko is the least disturbed and tries to motivate her team, "Come on guys! We can kick her butt and keep moving." "Her name is Luvistia, and you all beating me up is not a wise decision" the woman responds. Akiko, annoyed, then asks, "Okay, Luvistia, why isn't that smart?" "Because in an hour our weapon of destruction will be fully charged then our plan will be complete and we will finally be able to rule this world." The team is shocked by the news. "Also," Luvistia continues "There are enemies even stronger than me up there, so using all of your energy on me while there are more of us isn't too bright."

"So, there's no hope for us then?" Lucio asks a bit dispirited. Luvistia smirks and says, "Since you guys look so _delicious_ I'll help you out. There is a flaw with our plan and this castle. We need to prove our powers in one-on-one battles to activate the full power of our device. Each room can only hold one of us, so only one of you needs to stay and battle while the rest can go on ahead. So, who's it gonna be? The clock is ticking little fairies." She then begins to laugh.

"Well, at least she told us the master plan in true evil villain fashion" Lucio says with confliction in his voice. "If she is the weakest then it should be me first" Hikari says worrying about the situation. "No, we may need your brain later. Silvia will fight her" Silvia suggests unconfidently. "No," Akiko says as she steps forward with a fiery look in her eye, "I'll crush this woman and send her crying to her mommy!" The group is shocked by Akiko's new found resolve, except Duo. "Yo, Big-A, what's got your engine revving?" Jarvan asks not knowing how to feel.

Duo snickers then responds, "Isn't it obvious?" Duo then points over at Luvistia, more specifically her chest. "If there's one thing my cousin hates, it's a woman with a bigger rack than her." The group looks at Luvistia then back at Akiko then back and forth a few times. Both women are very well endowed, but it is clear Luvistia's chest is bigger. The group lets out a big "Ooooooohhh" Akiko, now even more flustered, yells "So what!? You guys get out of here! I'll catch up in a bit!"

The group makes their way across the room to the stairs. The last one to start up the stairs is Duo. Right before he goes up, he stops at the stairs, turns around and yells "Show little miss thang here the power of Fairy Tail!" Akiko nods and Duo turns around and runs up the stairs to catch up with the others.

…...

In the middle of the throne room there are now two images. On one side you can see Akiko and Luvistia about to fight, and on the other you see our group heading up the stairs. The manly voice from earlier comments, "Well it seems Luvistia made our jobs a lot easier. Gulisto, go get ready; they're coming to your room next." Gulisto mumbles out a barely comprehensible "Okay" and another shadow disappears now, leaving just four. The old man says while looking at the images, "Well, this should be entertaining to say the least."

…

Akiko now has her full attention on Luvistia who is still sitting. There is another minute of awkward silence before Luvistia speaks, "Well then, shall we begin?" She rises from the throne and reaches in between her breasts. Steam is shooting out of Akiko's ears as she yells, "What are you doing you big boob bimbo!?" She is so distracted she almost doesn't notice the jet stream. She dodges it partially, but the jet stream still catches her left leg and arm ripping her black jeans and causing light wounds.

"My my little fairy; you are light on your feet" Luvistia says as she is holding a personal fan, the object that she pulled out from between her breasts. Akiko responds, "So, you use wind magic. Well then I guess I was the best one to fight you." Pondering this Luvistia asks, "Just why is that little fairy?" Akiko gets up and brushes herself off, followed shortly by a huge lightning bolt that strikes the spot where Luvistia stands. Akiko then answers her question, "Because I use Lightning Magic. Well, I guess that was quick." Akiko turns to walk away, but a large rush of wind quickly disperses the lightning.

Akiko turns to see Luvistia perfectly fine. Luvistia grins and says, "Nice light show little fairy, but you're gonna have to do more if you wanna hurt me. Now it's my turn!" Luvistia waves her hand and launches more jet streams. Akiko now prepared dodges with a side roll, but just as she lands she feels a sharp pain in her side. She grabs her side and feels a cut, shocked she thinks, 'How? Her attack wasn't even on this side; there's no way she's fast enough to launch two attacks that big at once."

"Have you already given up, little fairy?" Luvistia asks as she starts to walk towards Akiko. Akiko snaps out of her worried state and yells "Fat chance!" She then launches a volley of lightning arrows at Luvistia, but they all warp around her not one making contact. "You still don't realize, do you little fairy?" Luvistia says with her eyes closed as she walks forward, "Your lightning uses the wind to move; I control the wind therefore I control where your attacks go." Luvistia stops and starts to open her eyes, "Your silence shows that you know fighting is futile."

Once she opens her eyes she sees that Akiko has disappeared. "Hey!" Akiko begins from behind Luvistia, "If you're gonna be confident, at least don't be stupid and leave an opening for your opponent!" A shocked look races across Luvistia's face. Akiko's fist becomes wrapped in lightning and she swings at Luvistia.

" **Shăndiàn Hŭ Zhăo!** "

Right before impact Luvistia smirks, and a wall of wind appears to take the damage. Shocked, Akiko jumps back to a safe distance. Luvistia laughs, "Hohohoooo, did you really believe I would leave such a huge opening for you? You really are naive my little fairy, hohohoooo." Akiko angrily shouts, "Shut up you witch!"

'But if I can't find an opening soon, I won't last too much longer.'

* * *

 _ **Akua Tsunami = Aqua Tidal Wave**_

 _ **Shăndiàn Hŭ Zhăo**_ _ **= Lightning Tiger Claw**_

 **N/N: Well, that is the end of this chapter, and just our first cliffhanger. Which is surprising, because duodragoon REALLY likes his cliffhangers. We got our first favorite this past week, so thank you for showing your interest/support in this story, and we hope to see more. Well, only one thing left to do: this week's Guild Member Information Card is…Akiko!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Name: Akiko**_

 _ **Age: 19**_

 _ **Height: 5'8"**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Magic Type: Lightning**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack: Chocolate Cake**_

 _ **Hobbies: Designing and modeling clothes (featured in Sorcerer's Weekly many times)**_

 **And that is all! So, until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	5. Chapter 4: Lust and Gluttony!

**N/N: Hey readers! SkyFlame and duo here for this week's chapter. Unfortunately, college classes have begun once again for me, and soon for duo, so Fridays should become the regular upload day. That's all I have to say for now, so here's the new chapter!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun. ***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: Battle Against Lust and Gluttony!

* * *

Our group, minus Akiko, is running up the stairs. They come to a huge room filled with food beyond belief. They see a big (not exactly tall) guy. He has green skin and is devouring food at an unbelievable rate. Seeming as if he won't stop, Jarvan decides to speaks up, "Yo piggy, you gonna just eat or are you gonna fight?" The guy stops eating for a second then wipes his mouth, which doesn't actually do anything for the mess on his face. He then speaks in a deep, constipated voice, "None of you seem worth the time for me to stop eating." He then picks up another plate and starts eating.

Jarvan starts to yell out in anger, but is interrupted by Lucio who says, "Don't let this glutton anger you. I'll take care of him; you guys go on ahead." He then turns to Hikari, "Since you're the smartest, I assume you've figured out their little secret." She nods and Lucio grins, "Well then, I'll leave the rest to you." He says as he turns back towards the man. "Follow me!" Hikari calls out as she starts to run towards the door. With mixed emotions on his face, Jarvan shouts, "You better not lose Prince Charming!" and runs off to catch the others. With a smirk on his face Lucio asks, " Are you ready?"

…

The rest of our group is running up the stairs. Duo, curious about Lucio's comment, asks, "So, Hikari wanna let us in on what Lucio was talking about?" "You remember the names of these guys, right?" Hikari responds. Silvia then says, "They're the Eight Gates of Hell" Nodding, Hikari continues, "Right, the Eight Gates of Hell, as told in mythology, are supposed to hold their own sin." Beginning to understand, Silvia concludes, "So, more than likely, they get a boost if the person they're fighting is full of the sin in question."

Jarvan and Duo both look at the other two still confused about what's going on. Even still, Hikari presses on, "Right so from here on out, it's a matching game. We had Akiko take out Luvistia, who had to be Lust. Now we have neat and proper Lucio taking on that guy who had to be Gluttony. Next up is Greed followed by Wrath, Heresy, Violence, and Fraud."

Duo, now catching up, says, "So, we match up with the sin that is the most opposite to us and take them out." Jarvan finally gets it and says, "Why didn't you say so? Let's get this party started!" As they're running, Hikari ponders, 'But in the stories there are nine stages of hell before the center, is there someone we don't know about?'

…

 ***With Lucio***

"So by your appetite I'm guessing you really are Gluttony and you guys are the embodiment of the deadly traits?" Lucio asks. Groaning, Gulisto mutters, "Great I end up with the skinny know it all." The guy gets up and says, "Gulisto is the name and gluttony is my game twiggy. What magic do you use: wind, fire, water? Doesn't matter I'll eat them all! Jehahaha!" Lucio looks at him with a serious look, then smirks while saying, "Well this should be interesting since you can't eat my magic." Lucio gets into a samurai sword stance and out of thin air a sword in a blue and white sheath appears on his side.

Gulisto is surprised at first, then gets an excited grin on his face, "Well well well, a swordsman. It's been awhile since I got to eat one of you." Lucio grips his sword tightly then with a determined look says, "Now you'll learn why they call me Lucio of the Seven Blades." As he finishes his sentence he lunges forward leaving behind a crater.

…

 ***With Akiko***

Akiko is on the floor trying to catch her breath; she is covered in cuts that are dripping blood. Luvistia is standing not too far from where Akiko is. She looks to have taken little damage, if any at all. Laughing, Luvistia says, "Are you finally done little fairy? Are you giving up?" Akiko musters up the power to yell, "Never you stupid witch!" Worried thoughts flood Akiko's mind, 'At this rate she'll definitely kill me. Whenever I go in for a physical attack she makes that wind shield and when I launch an attack she redirects it.'

Luvistia starts to walk toward Akiko; with a grin she licks her lips and says, "You know, now that I get a better look at your body you are a magnificent woman indeed. In case you and your friends hadn't figured it out, all of us embody a sin. Mine is lust; I feed off of people wanting me. I would have rather had I man who fought me, but this feeling I'm getting from you is a new delicacy I haven't tasted. Tell you what; become my plaything and I'll let you be by my side as we recreate this world. What do you say?" Akiko then responds, "I say go stick it where the sun don't shine!"

A disappointed Luvistia then says, "Too bad; guess I have to kill you." Akiko starts to panic as Luvistia is now almost right in front of her. 'Come on Akiko think!' she shouts in her head, 'There has to be something I haven't tried yet. Maybe if I attack with both attacks at the same time then one should hit. But how do I do that? Think think THINK!'

 ***Flashback***

Akiko walks out of the guild and happens to pass by the training field. She looks over and sees dummies scattered around the field all in pristine condition; however, in the blink of an eye they were all cut in half. Then, out of nowhere, Lucio lands in the center of all the dolls. Akiko rushes over and asks, "What the hell was that!?" Shocked Lucio says, "Ah! Oh Akiko it's just you, can we sit down? I'm exhausted." Akiko nods, "As long as you explain what you just did."

They both head over to a nearby bench. Lucio grabs a water bottle and begins to chug it. Akiko looks closely at Lucio sees he is drenched in sweat and has scratches all over his body. Akiko tried to remember the last time she had seen him that dirty, but can't find an answer. Lucio finishes his drink then speaks, "So you wanna know what I was doing, huh?" Akiko, looking as if she just got out of a trance, nods. "Well it's simple really. I'm trying to create a super finisher."

A puzzled Akiko asks, "But why? You have a finisher: your **Sept Grèves des Cieux**. Why do you need another one?" Lucio scratches his head, "Well I do, but there it's not perfect. It is way to slow and is focused on one enemy. I would never be able to take down an enemy that is fast or a whole army."

Amazed at the determined look in his eyes, Akiko asks, "Can you teach me your move then?" "I'm thinking of calling it **Croissant de Lune Barrage**." He looks over at Akiko who looks confused. "It's French for Crescent Moon Barrage." Realizing he has not answered her question, he adds, "Come on; I'll teach you how to use it."

 ***End Flashback***

'That might work, but we never finished perfecting it and there's no way she'll let me charge up enough energy to do it. Unless...' Akiko thinks as she kneels. Luvistia looks pleased and comments, "So you finally decided to bow to your new queen." As Luvistia approaches Akiko, thinking the fight is over, she fails to notice the trap that has been set. Immediately lightning forms around her making a cage.

Caught off guard she asks, "Just what do you think you're doing? Do you think this will hold me?" Akiko gets up and says, "Not forever, but just long enough." Akiko closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Feeling the rise in Akiko's power, Luvistia asks, "You think that will save you?!" In one swing of her arm Luvistia destroys the cage and sends a huge wave of air at Akiko.

Akiko opens her eyes; instead of being their usual green, they are now a golden yellow just like lightning. Right before the wave hits her, Akiko vanishes. Confused and annoyed Luvistia yells, "Where are you little fairy? Stand still and let me kill you!" "I'm right here!" Akiko's voice echoes throughout the room. A bolt of pink lightning zooms past Luvistia, hitting her. Luvistia is taken back by this unexpected attack.

She looks at the spot where she had been standing, then to herself and finds a large cut on her hip. Still not comprehending what just happened she angrily calls out, "What did you do little fairy? Where did you go?" The same bolt of pink lightning comes racing back, but this time Luvistia was ready. She started to warp the wind around the bolt to make it change directions...

But this time it didn't work!

The bolt once again zooms past Luvistia causing another big cut across her hip. Now really confused she screams, "What have you done!?" "It's simple really" Luvistia looks up and sees Akiko standing in midair, "I concentrated all of my magic into my body, then used it to increase my speed and strength to an all-time high. Doing this with my magic has basically allowed me to become-" "A living lightning bolt" Luvistia finishes in horror. "That's right" Akiko says with a grin on her face, "Now it's time for some payback."

Akiko disappears again and unleashes several more attacks on Luvistia. "ENOUGH" an extremely pissed off Luvistia screams, as she rises into the air. "You have made me angry little fairy. This time I will kill you!" She gathers a large amount of wind around her body until it takes the form of a griffin. "What will you do now? This is my ultimate combination of attack and defense! There is no hope for you" Luvistia's voice booms throughout the room.

Akiko, surprised but not worried, responds, "I guess it's time for the grand finale." Akiko summons four bolts of lightning that become clones of herself. Seeing this, Luvistia yells, "I don't care if it's five, or a hundred you won't defeat me. Akiko and her clones turn into lightning and charge at Luvistia. Luvistia, in her griffin form, flaps her wings creating a shockwave of wind that takes out two of the Akiko clones, then as Akiko and her remaining clones get really close, the griffin spins taking out the final two clones.

Luvistia looks around for the last Akiko. Unable to find her, Luvistia yells out, "WHERE ARE YOU!" " Right here!" Akiko yells as she blasts straight through the griffin and Luvistia. This is followed by several other blasts from all sides. The griffin roars as lightning is going through it from all angles. Akiko stops right in front of the giant griffin. She can clearly see a struggling Luvistia who is trapped inside.

"So how does it feel getting beat by a little fairy" Akiko says with a very angry look. Now in a frantic panic to escape, Luvistia looks at Akiko and yells, "Go to hell!" "After you" Akiko says as she turns into lightning and pierces straight through the beast.

" **Léidiàn de Shândiàn Gōngshì** "

As she passes through, light starts oozing out of the griffin followed by an explosion that allows a blinding light to fill the room. When the light fades, Luvistia's unconscious body lies in the middle of the room battered and bruised, and on the other side of the room is Akiko in not much better condition. "Two down six to go then" she says panting. She tries to walk but collapses. "I hope the others are doing better" She mumbles before blacking out. Looking back at Luvistia, a red tattoo that was on her chest, in between her breasts, vanishes.

…

 ***Twenty Minutes Earlier***

We now see Lucio being blown back. He has burn holes on his clothes and minor burns on his skin below the holes. Gulisto is on the other side of the room with scratches on his huge belly but nothing too serious. He picks up a drumstick from a random pile of food and takes a bite, while chewing he says, "You know with a toothpick like that you're never gonna be able to damage me." Lucio gets up, takes his glasses off, then says, "You may be right, I love this blade; it's a family heirloom, but against a monster like you…I may need to take more drastic measures."

As he rolls up his sleeve, a mysterious tattoo on his forearm is revealed. He lifts up the hair covering his left eye to reveal an eye patch. He removes the eye patch, revealing a glowing green eye. Suddenly, the room trembles and Gulisto can feel Lucio's power rise. Lucio says, "You see unlike my companions I have a horrible time holding back. That's why I have these limiters that do the holding back for me. One to suppress my magic," He lifts up his arm with the tattoo, "And one that limits my access to my armory. NOW! Open the Gates of Heaven and grant me the holy sword!"

The tattoo disappears along with his previous sword and in his hand appears a sword in a gold and crimson scabbard, the hilt of the sword is golden and has a lion head on the end. He unsheathes it to reveal the blade is made of pure gold. Gulisto licks his lips and says, "I've never eaten a sword made of pure gold; sounds tasty." With a serious look, Lucio says, "Well I guess you're gonna have to wait a little while longer." Gulisto eagerly yells, "Come on then!"

Lucio rushes at Gulisto who starts spitting huge balls of mucus and spit at him. Lucio had learned from the past and dodged all of them, as the balls of disgustingness landed they burned huge holes into the floor. Once Lucio was in range, he began his attack.

" **Croissant de Lune Barrage!** "

Lucio disappears and starts hitting Gulisto several more times in the stomach, but even with the new power release he still does little to no damage. Gulisto grabs him by the head, even though he is moving at an impossible speed, and flings him into a pile of food across the room. Gulisto laughs and says, "You think just because you got a stronger sword you could get through my belly defense." A still determined Lucio says, "It doesn't matter. Eventually it'll work and I'll finish you!" He then lunges at him once more and does the same move.

Gulisto allows the chain of events to happen a few more times before he's bored of it. "Enough! Time I finish you!" He yells as he lifts his head and a huge magic circle appears above him. All the food starts to be sucked into his mouth. Lucio just stands there battered and bruised, but doesn't seems to be worried. Once all the food has been ingested, Gulisto looks down on Lucio and says, "Ready to die fool!?" He then belches a humongous beam of...disgustingness at Lucio.

Quick to react, Lucio puts his blade up to block the attack, which seems impossible. Gulisto laughs and says, "What do you think that toothpick will do?" The beam impacts the sword and Gulisto thinks he's won, but a few seconds later he notices that the beam is shrinking. Confused by what's occurring, Gulisto looks more closely and sees Lucio's sword absorbing the beam. Soon, the beam is no more and Lucio stands with his sword that is now glowing red.

"W-what is that thing and what did you do!?" Gulisto asks being way more tired than he usually is after doing that attack. "It's simple really. This sword is named Grand Lion Crocs which means Great Lion Fang. One thing you two have in common is that it has a great hunger and feeds off of my opponent's energy. So, can you guess how it does that?" Gulisto now realizing what he has done says, "So that's why you kept on attacking even though it was futile: you were feeding that thing!" Lucio snaps his fingers and says, "Bingo and thanks to that last attack he's full and ready for action." Terrified Gulisto tries to move, but doesn't have the energy.

Lucio starts to walk towards him as his blade starts to change from a standard Viking sword to a great-sword made of pure energy; he says, "It was your hunger that led to your ultimate down fall. Now prepare to die!" He lunges at a terrified Gulisto who can only scream, "NO!" Right before he runs into Gulisto, Lucio calls out:

" **Sept Gr** **èves des Cieux!** "

Lucio does one solid, clean strike landing on the other side of Gulisto. Lucio puts his sword, which is now back to its original form and not glowing, back in its scabbard. Just as the last piece of the blade is sealed, seven huge slashes appear on Gulisto's body. He falls to the ground dead.

Lucio puts his sword away and falls down right where he was standing. "Too bad the sword also drains the wielders power as well" Lucio mumbles to himself. "Good luck you guys" He mumbles before blacking out. After he blacks out, a black tattoo that was on Gulisto's stomach disappears.

* * *

 _ **Sept Grèves des Cieux = Seven Strikes of Heaven**_

 _ **Léidiàn de Shândiàn Gōngshì = Raiden's Lightning Barrage**_

 _ **Croissant de Lune Barrage = Crescent Moon Barrage**_

 **N/N: Welp, that is a wrap for this week's upload. Three of the eight gates have been defeated; looks like our heroes are on a roll now. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Finally, this week's Guild Member Information Card is…Lucio!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Name: Lucio**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Height: 5'7"**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Magic Type: Requip and Support Magic**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack: Strawberry Crêpes**_

 _ **Hobbies: Working at the guild's bar; Extensive Training**_

 **And that is all! So, until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	6. Chapter 5: Silvia's Heart

**N/N: ….so, umm…hey guys. SkyFlame here for an update. I uhh…I kind-of figured I would miss some updates because of college, work, and just life in general, but I really did not expect to miss a month and a half just as my Fall semester began. Soooooo yeah…this is…uhh…awkward…ju-just play the opening theme song and enjoy this chapter…**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun. ***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 5: Silvia's Heart

* * *

We see the rest of our heroes, consisting of Duo, Hikari, Silvia and Jarvan, running down an extremely dark hallway. "Look there's a light coming up," Silvia says as they approach a doorway. "Finally," Duo grumbles. They burst into the room, and for the first few seconds no one can see anything. Once their eyes adjust, the group can see the room clearly; it is made of solid gold and has an ocean of gold spread throughout the room. On the other side of the room from our group stands an exquisitely dressed man.

He is wearing a fancy black suit with a red tie. He has a black mustache, and a golden pocket watch with a turtle engraved on the top is resting in his palm. He is staring at said watch as he paces back and forth. Hikari whispers, "Do you think we should bother him?" Jarvan starts walking towards the man and yells, "Hey! You gonna keep pacing, or do you wanna get this started!?" The man stops, looks up, and says "Oh goody; you've finally made it, Gerourth is what they call me. I'm the fourth richest man in the world; soon to be number one when our plan is complete."

"I don't care if you're number one or number four; I'm still gonna crush you," Jarvan retorts. "Jarvan!" Silvia calls out as she starts to walk towards Jarvan, but is stopped by Hikari who tells her, "Let him go. He knows what he's doing." Silvia looks at Hikari puzzled. Hikari then adds, "Look at all the remaining Gates: wrath, violence, heresy, and fraud. Besides fraud this is his best match up, one on one. That's why he didn't waste time arguing with us." Now understanding Silvia looks back at Jarvan. "You guys go on ahead; J-Dog got some bidness to handle with this guy," Jarvan says in a stern voice. They all nod and rush off to the next room. Gerourth puts away his pocket watch, then flashes a devilish grin and says, "Well shall we get started? We're wasting time, and time is money…and I HATE wasting money."

…

Our remaining three heroes rush into the next room. The room is dimly lit with torches on the walls and spikes around the edge of the room. Out of the shadows a man with a huge, all black great-sword emerges. The blade has demonic, blood-red writing down the center; however, our heroes cannot understand what it says. He is a rugged, older gentleman with no shirt on, a black head band that covers his eyes, and is wearing green cargo pants and military boots. He has a huge scar across his chest. He walks to the center of the room then slams the tip of his sword into the ground.

"Which one of you will challenge the wrath?"

Both Silvia and Duo look to Hikari who sternly says, "Silvia, it's your turn." Duo's gaze turns to Silvia who looks flustered. "Okay, I'll do my best," she says as Duo put his hand on her shoulder. Duo comments, "You'll be fine. I have faith in you." Silvia's face turns a bright red and scurries forward. The other two rush ahead, but, in the blink of an eye, Wrath picks up his sword and slashes diagonally, sending a red energy wave towards Hikari and Duo. Right before the wave hits them, it is cut off by a wave of water.

"Excuse me!" Silvia exclaims, which makes Wrath turn towards her. "I'm really sorry, but your fight is with me, so can you please leave them out of this?" Silvia asks as Duo and Hikari escape through the door. Wrath, who is now completely focused on Silvia, says, "So you're a woman of the water…well that seems appropriate." He points to his chest where the big scar is and says, "The woman who gave me this was also a woman of the water. She left me with this, so I took her leg." Silvia's eyes widen and her mind takes her to another time.

 ***Flashback***

Silvia is a little girl sitting at her family's kitchen table. She is knitting while a dark haired boy in only shorts is coloring across from her. He appears to be one, maybe two years older. In the background, a baby lets out its last cries as it is drifting off to sleep. Once the baby is silent, a woman walks into the kitchen in a long blue dress. There is a slit running up the side of her dress that is just big enough to see a prosthetic leg. A few minutes later Silvia finishes with her knitting. She holds it up and reveals that it is a ghost. "Look mommy!" Silvia exclaims while she holds up the ghost, "It's just like yours!" She smiles, then walks over to Silvia and says, "Good job sweetie, I'm proud of you."

 ***Stop Flashback***

Wrath picks up his sword and slices the air, "One swipe with this thing was all I needed; went through like butter." Silvia has a grim expression on her face and says, "Tell me…do you remember her name?" Intrigued by the question, Wrath quickly replies, "Sorry young lady, I don't remember much of her. All I can remember is that on the other leg she had a blue guild mark and kept mumbling something about her kids. Come to think of it she had blue hair…kinda like yours. Could you be...?"

"I am..." Silvia responds putting her head down, "That woman you fought was my mother..." She raises her head back up revealing an expression of uncontrollable anger. Actual steam is coming from her body, burning and eroding the ground that surrounds her. Through clenched teeth, Silvia says, "Silvia will now take revenge for what you have done." Wrath snickers, "Well this should be fun. I can finish what I started." Silvia lunges at Wrath as he lunges at her. Their initial clash in the center of the room creates a shockwave.

…

 ***A few minutes ago when the group left Jarvan***

Jarvan takes a look at his surroundings first seeing if he could spot any traps, then takes notice of his opponent. "Well well, you're quite the big fellow. I bet you could take me out with one punch if you wanted to," Gerouth says in a mocking tone. Annoyed, Jarvan responds, "Yeah I know that, but I know if I recklessly charge in you'll have some trap, or something, that'll make me regret it." Gerouth flashes his devilish smile again, "My my, I guess you're not all brawn and no brain. Good for you."

Gerouth reaches down into the closest pile of gold and pulls out a cane with a leopard on the top. He starts to inspect the cane then says, "Do you wanna know what one of the best things about being rich is? The travels; the treasures. Like this neat little trinket. It has amazing powers." Jarvan, now having a target, lunges towards Gerouth. With a grin still on his face Gerouth points the cane at Jarvan. Suddenly, Jarvan feels something ram into his side, sending him crashing into the wall. He climbs out of a pile of rubble and gold, half dazed and panicked. Looking around, he sees the figure of a larger than average sized leopard walking towards Gerouth.

"If you would have let me finish, you would have learned that this cane allows me to make this magnificent beast here out of gold. In the hands of an average man it wouldn't be too dangerous," he kneels down and pets the leopard, which purrs. He then stands up and puts both hands on the cane, "But in the hands of a wealthy man like me it is a powerful tool." Jarvan bushes off his shoulder, "So that's your trick. You use your toys and money to fight your battles for you, is that right? I guess I'm gonna have to break your toys."

Jarvan puts his hand on the ground; a brown aura begins forming around him. The room trembles a little, but stops as Jarvan rises. An intrigued Gerouth comments, "Well well, that was a nice little power boost you got there. I'm guessing you're some sorta Earth Mage, well you sure do fit the bill; large and not too bright [ _N/N: #RIPJura_ ]." Jarvan just looks at him not saying anything. Gerouth continues, "Well if you're not gonna chat with me, then I guess it's time for the fighting." He raises his cane and five more leopards are formed from piles of gold, making a grand total of six.

Gerouth then points the cane back at Jarvan and all of the leopards lunge at Jarvan. Jarvan quickly moves into action diving under two, upper cutting another two (turning them back into piles of gold coins), then jumping over the last two. He races towards Gerouth, who seems defenseless, and yells, "Those leopards may be good for attacks, but not too good for defense!" Jarvan then cocks back his arm getting ready to punch Gerouth's lights out. As he gets closer, Gerouth reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pocket watch, flipping it open and looking at it. Gerouth then mumbles, "Would you look at that..." A huge wave of coins surrounds Gerouth and makes a shield in the form of the turtle shell.

Jarvan hits the shell with all his might, the impact creates a loud boom and sends Jarvan flying across the room. Jarvan sits up and looks on as the shell starts to trickle away. "You are right; my babies aren't the best for defense ..." Gerouth says before pointing to his pocket watch, "That's why I have this. It uses gold to make the ultimate shield, no one can break it. With these two treasures I am unstoppable. There's no hope for you or this world, so just give up." Jarvan looks around seeing nothing but gold. Even though he realizes he is trapped, he rushes forward and screams,

"Never! A Fairy Tail wizard never gives up!"

…

 ***Back to Silvia and Wrath***

They both land on opposite sides of the room. Silvia has minor cuts, scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious; Wrath on the other hand has serious third degree burns all over his body, but they don't seem to be hurting him at all. Wrath speaks first, "You know I should be in a lot more pain than I am, but thanks to your anger I can barely feel it at all." He picks up his sword and inspects it (which Silvia finds weird since he is blindfolded). "You ready buddy?" Wrath says to his sword. Silvia sees the letters on the sword glow in response.

"Alright buddy, time for you to feast!"

Wrath raises his sword toward the sky, "Open the gate to the Inferno; rise from the pit!" A huge vortex of black and red lava comes out of the ground and surrounds Wrath. Silvia can feel the vortex somehow making here angrier and angrier. The vortex stops and Wrath has changed completely. He now has flowing red hair, pale almost grey skin, his pants are tattered, and his great-sword is glowing red as if it were on fire. Silvia knew that she should be scared by his presence, but all she could feel was her uncontrollable anger. The new Wrath speaks in a godly voice, "Now you face the true power of Wrath."

The sword still has the demonic writing on the blade, but now one side has glowing red spikes and the rest is a darker black steel. Near the hilt is what one can only describe as eyes. However, when Silvia looks at the sword, all she sees is a dragon. Wrath speaks again, "This blade is rumored to have been made by the devil himself." He dashes at Silvia with incredible speed; she is almost unable to dodge it. _Almost_. She dodges most of the strike, then she turns herself into water to dodge the end of the sword, thinking it would just pass through. To her surprise, she still feels it as if she didn't turn to water at all.

She tumbles back and lands in a crouching position. She looks down at her lower right thigh, finding a gash right where he slashed, even though she turned into water. Through the new rip in her pants, the bottom of her guild mark is visible. She looks back up at Wrath both confused and angry. "Made in the fires of hell, a blade able to cut down anything in its path, it harnesses the opponent's anger and unleashes all of it. In the Demonic language it is called The Dragon's Rage," Wrath explains.

Wrath sees that Silvia realizes what is happening now, but he can still see the anger in her face. "It makes little difference now. You will meet your end soon enough, but for now let's have some fun," Wrath says as he slices the air and launches multiple blood-red waves at Silvia. Silvia did the best she could dodging some, but many still hit hard, littering her body with cuts.

Silvia's landing is much less smooth this time. She pants, still shaking from anger, 'Why am I so angry and how come I can't calm down? Is it his power? Or is it something else?' Seeing that Silvia is losing herself Wrath sighs, "I see you're struggling, so I guess it's time to end this." Wrath charges his blade and it becomes a brighter red. He then lunges at Silvia. Seeing no other option, she feels that all hope is lost…

 ***Continue Flashback***

As she begins to move, Silvia's mom winces in pain and grabs her prosthetic leg. Both kids jump up and ask, "Are you okay mom!?" To which she replies, "I'm fine, I'm fine kids; no need to worry." The boy responds, "Don't worry mom, one day I'ma find that guy and get revenge!" Their mother shows a soft smile and says, "That won't solve anything; hatred and acting out in revenge only makes situations worse." She turns to a frightened Silvia who is on the verge of crying. "Make sure you keep your heart kind; do not let it be tainted. Your kind heart will be the key."

 ***End Flashback***

Silvia stands up shakily, but with confidence and closes her eyes. 'I have no reason to be angry,' Silvia thinks to herself. Just then images of Hikari, Jarvan, Lucio, Akiko, and last but most prominently Duo flash across her mind. Wrath is dangerously close to Silvia now. He raises his sword, ready to strike her down, but right before he does Silvia calmly says, "I forgive you." In an instant, Wrath and his sword revert to their original forms and a crack forms in his sword.

Wrath is amazed and taken back by the sudden loss in his power. He can see and feel Silvia's power rise. Wrath jumps back to an assumed safe distance, "How did you do that? What type of trickery is this?" Silvia opens her eyes, which are now crystal blue, then a blue magic circle appears under her. Out of the circle two swirling pillars of water come out and surround Silvia.

Seeing the end is near Wrath smiles, "Well water woman, you have bested me. I know when I have been bested." He picks up his sword, "But that doesn't mean I'll give in that easily!" He lunges towards her. Silvia, feeling satisfied with the power of her move, charges towards Wrath. Silvia transforms into pure water, increasing her speed and screams,

" **Mizu no Seirei no Sōdai Toraidento!** "

Wrath puts his sword up in a feeble attempt to block the attack. It works for about two seconds before the blade cracks further. After being pushed back a few inches, the blade shatters leaving Wrath unprotected. Now with an opening, Silvia gives one final push. The impact knocks him out and sends him flying into the wall, leaving a Wrath-sized body imprint on the wall. He falls down on the ground right below. Silvia hobbles over to the unconscious body of Wrath.

Kneeling over his body, 'This is the perfect opportunity to finish this once and for all,' she thinks to herself. She begins to raise her hand, "It's okay; finish me I deserve it…for all the pain I've caused." She sees that Wrath has come to and is just lying there. Silvia brings her hand down and slaps him. Wrath looks shocked. "No you don't you bastard. You don't get to cause all this pain and get out of it with death. You will live with the memory of all the pain you've caused people. This face is what will be stuck in your mind; the feeling of knowing this…that is your ultimate punishment," Silvia says through her tears. Wrath looks up at her crying face, amazed at the passion and emotions besides anger seen. In all of his travels, he had never seen the aftermath that his destruction caused; seeing it now, something inside of him changed. He puts his hand on his face trying to hide his tears as he sobs out, "I'M SORRY!"

 ***Back in the room with Jarvan and Gerouth***

Fist-sized dents are scattered across every wall, the floor, and even the ceiling. Out of a pile of gold rises Jarvan. He has cuts and scrapes all over. His shirt (what little he had) has been ripped off of him. On the other side of the room stands Gerouth, untouched. He snickers, "How does it feel to know that your efforts are futile and that there is no hope?" Jarvan stands on the other side of the room hunched over and gasping, but doesn't respond. The demonic smile on Gerouth turns into a demonic _frown_ before he says, "Still not gonna respond? Well, I guess I'll be ending this then."

He lifts his cane to summon his leopards once again, but this time he uses all the gold around him to also make a turtle. Gerouth laughs, "Any last words?" Jarvan just stares at him. "Well then let's finish this!" Gerouth points the cane at Jarvan. As the leopards move, Jarvan's whole demeanor changes. He stops gasping and stands straight up. Grinning, he says, "Just what I was hoping for." He puts his hands on the ground and suddenly all the holes scattered throughout the room start to glow brown, then the ones on the floor make a circle that separates Jarvan and Gerouth from all the gold in the room.

" **Zazemliteli Glubokuyu Yamu!** "

Suddenly, every bit of gold drains down the nearest hole and out of the room. This process takes just a few seconds and the only things left in the room are Jarvan and Gerouth. Gerouth is panicking, looking around for any bit of gold left but can't find any. He angrily looks back at Jarvan and screams, "YOU!" Jarvan starts to walk confidently over to Gerouth, "Since I couldn't get close enough to take your toys that were controlling your money, I figured why not take your money away so your toys are useless? So, while I was getting smacked around, I placed all of those traps around the room, so when it was time I could drain the room and leave you defenseless. And you said I have no brains. Ha!"

Gerouth growls, "My money…you'll pay!" Jarvan stops walking, sensing something wrong; Gerouth starts to transform. His hands start to turn into claws, his suit rips as his body grows, his back sprouts wings, and his face morphs as his teeth turn into full blown fangs. Jarvan now looks up to Gerouth instead of down. He observes Gerouth's transformation and sees that he is a full-fledged Gargoyle. Gerouth roars and lunges at Jarvan.

* * *

 _ **Mizu no Seirei no Sōdai Toraidento = Water Spirit's Grand Trident**_

 _ **Zazemliteli Glubokuyu Yamu = Earth's Great Pit**_

 **N/N: Even after editing this chapter, it still feels awkward... well, hope you guys enjoyed this** _ **laaaate**_ **upload! This week we are introducing a slightly different information card. Of course, we'll start with our (unnamed) strongest team in Fairy Tail!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Mark Information :**_

 _ **Silvia: Ocean Blue; Right Thigh**_

 _ **Duo: Light Gray; Left Shoulder Blade**_

 _ **Akiko: Neon Yellow; Right Shoulder**_

 _ **Lucio: Mint Green; Left Hand**_

 _ **Jarvan: White; Chest, Left Side**_

 _ **Hikari: Dark Green; Neck, Left Side**_

… **and it's still awkward...until next time FanFiction,**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Shall Set You Free!

**N/N: Okay…hello readers! SkyFlame here with another chapter of The New Fairy Tail. I just wanna say one thing about schedule/uploads before this chapter gets started. The plan duo and I have agreed to follow is to upload two chapters every month, although the days we upload may differ for each upload. We may do more than two during Winter/Summer breaks, but we'll just have to see how that works out.**

 **In any case, thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 6: The Truth Shall Set You Free!

* * *

Jarvan braces for impact, but was still unprepared for what came next. Gerouth's newly grown claws and fangs start to glow gold and he unleashes an incredibly quick barrage of slashes on Jarvan that sends him crashing into the wall. It took all his might to not pass out. 'This guy is on a whole new level. I don't think I am able to outsmart him on this one. So, what? I can't do THAT, not here I can't control it. What would sensei do?' Jarvan thinks to himself. He winces in pain and fear as he starts to remember.

 ***Flashback***

It is a nice day in Magnolia, clear skies with a nice breeze. The Fairy Tail guild is, well, thriving and energetic as per usual, but one thing is missing…a young boy falls flat on his face. As he gets up, we see it is a young Jarvan who can't be more than nine years old. He still has his green hair, though it is not as long. He is wearing a brown shirt and shorts. He has a white band aid over his nose and a gap where one of his side teeth should be. He is dazed from the fall and stumbles a little before gaining his footing back.

"Had enough?!" a girl's voice yells. We see a young Akiko walk down the stairs. She is wearing an orange dress and has her hair in two long pig tails. "Don't you think that's enough Akiko," another girl's voice asks from across the room. It is a young Silvia wearing a white dress and a white bonnet. She is knitting a doll. Akiko looks at her and says, "I didn't start this; Mr. StrongButSilent did. I only asked if he wanted to go on a mission with us; he's the one that ignored me and pissed me off." She then turns back to Jarvan and says, "You shouldn't piss off the Fairy Princess." "Yeah, 'cause she can be a real pain in your ass," a boy comments from the door way.

We see a young Duo walk into the guild, wearing a white headband with brown zig zags lines across it. He has a black vest on with grey pants. He says, "Leave the new guy alone cuz. He has better things to worry about than a fiery red head." Akiko angrily snaps at him, "My hair is pink you moron, PINK!" "Yeah whatever. Silvia, let's go," Duo says scratching his head. Silvia hops up and heads over to Jarvan by passing Akiko, who starts to follow Duo. "Sorry about that. They can be a bit moody. If you want, you should join us! We have a lot of fun," Silvia says with a smile and hands him the doll she had been working on. She rushes off to catch the other two. Jarvan looks down at the doll and sees it is made to look like him. He grips the doll tight and rushes after the others.

The group is now deep in a mysterious dark forest. Akiko is leading the group followed by Silvia, then Jarvan and finally a bored Duo. Duo asks, "Are we there yet Sparky?" Akiko responds, "I told you we will get there when we GET THERE!" They then begin to bicker back and forth. Jarvan looks at them questioningly when Silvia says, "They're always at each other's throats; it'll be fine." The bickering is so distracting that the group fails to notice the trees close in on them until it is too late. The group is grabbed by branches and are unable to move. They tussle and struggle but to no avail. Duo then asks, "Yo Akiko, can't you fry these plants?" To which she responds, "I'm trying, but my magic isn't working!"

They all struggle for a few moments before Jarvan starts to glow brown. Then a small energy wave blows away the branches around him. He lands on the ground dazed and confused. Silvia is the only one to speak up as she yells, "Go get help!" Jarvan sprints through the woods towards town. He's running and running until _BLAM_ , he runs into something that is as solid as a rock and falls down. He looks up and sees he ran into a man in a brown cloak. "What's wrong little one," the man asks. Jarvan tells him what's happening; alarmed the man then says, "Quickly lead me there, I'll handle the rest." Jarvan nods and leads the man to where the others are. The area has changed: all of the trees were part of a monster and a cave like mouth is about to eat the others. A frightened Jarvan doesn't know what to do. The man pats him on the head then says, "You did good boy, but this is a MAN'S job."

The figure removes his cloak and we can see a very tall, muscular man. He is wearing a green button up shirt that is open, tan slacks, and brown boots. He has long flowing white hair that is just above shoulder length and a scar under his right eye. This is Elfman Strauss, one of the stronger members of Fairy Tail. "Now listen here ya beast, you got one chance to let them go before I make you sorry you ever messed with us Fairy Tail wizards, you got that," Elfman asks as he walks over to the monster. It roars at him and continues to move the kids closer. "Wrong answer!" Elfman yells as he lunges towards the beast. He quickly shouts, " **Take Over: Beast Soul: Weretiger**!" He then transforms into a half man half tiger mix and quickly slices the monster into small piece.

After he is finished he transforms back to regular and checks on all of the kids. Seeing that they are not hurt he begins to take his leave, but Jarvan grabs his shirt. After a few seconds Jarvan musters up the courage to speak, "T-te-teach me..." Elfman asks, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Jarvan then yells, "TEACH ME PLEASE!" Elfman sighs then turns around. He is taken back when he looks in Jarvan's eyes, he sees a fire that he's never seen before; not even the fire breath had this much determination.

Elfman smiles, "Alright... Here's your first lesson a real MAN never runs from a fight, especially if his nakama is in danger; he tackles any threat head on without any regret." Jarvan nods and says, "Aye sir!"

 ***End Flashback***

Jarvan smiles and thinks, 'That's right, how can I forget lesson one? I was trying to prove I'm more than just brawn, but why should I? It's what I'm best at.' A brown aura starts to envelope Jarvan. Gerouth lunges at Jarvan again looking to finish the job. Just as he gets close the aura becomes a blinding light wave that sends Gerouth flying. The power is so strong it shakes the whole castle, then Jarvan starts to transform.

His hands turn to stone versions of themselves as well as his feet, as his shoes disappear. His pants become a dark green color, almost moss looking. His hair grows and becomes wilder as he also grows horns that are little below medium length. His body and features become more like solid rock as he grows a green beard. Once the transformation is complete he bellows " **Take Over: God Soul: Veles, God of the Earth**!"

Gerouth looks at Jarvan's new form puzzled. He then roars and soars towards Jarvan, but this time Jarvan is prepared. Jarvan slams his fist into the ground and a stone wall sprouts up. Gerouth slices through the wall easily, but when he gets through Jarvan is nowhere to be found. Looking up, Jarvan is in the air above Gerouth now. He comes crashing down on Gerouth smashing him into the ground. This stuns Gerouth long enough for Jarvan to pick him up and throw him. Gerouth recovers in midair and looks down at Jarvan. Jarvan is standing over a huge brown magic circle and is glowing. Gerouth roars and charges down at Jarvan. Jarvan gets into his fighting stance and cocks back his left arm. Once Gerouth is close enough, Jarvan's arm shoots forward as he yells

" **Velikoye Vliyaniye Zemli!** "

A huge burst of energy shoots out of his fist. The energy turns into a pack of wolves that surrounds Gerouth. They bombard Gerouth and begin to glow, then in a blinding light explode on him. Gerouth crashes to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Jarvan unleashes a roar that shakes the castle as he starts to revert back to normal. Once he is himself again, he falls down and passes out.

 ***About 10 minutes before Jarvan's fight ends***

Hikari and Duo are running down the hallway and see a dark doorway right ahead of them. They rush in and for a few seconds neither one of them can see anything. Their eyes adjust to the darkness, and they see they are suddenly outside and on the other side is a huge canon. Realizing this must be the weapon Hikari yells, "Duo!" To which he responds, "Got it!" Duo jumps towards the cannon. He turns his fist into steel then smashes an orb full of black goop on the cannon. The orb cracks and the cannon starts to glow, then in a blinding light it explodes.

Hikari awakes in a strange room. She is dazed as she sits up and grabs her glasses. She sees that she is somehow in the infirmary back in Fairy Tail. "Well, look who's finally awake." Hikari turns to see Akiko siting in a chair next to the bed. She is wearing the green dress from when they started their journey. "How long was I out," Hikari asks, scratching her head. "About two days," Akiko replies, yawning. Hikari quickly asks, "Where is Duo?" To which Akiko replies, "Relax he's fine. He woke up yesterday and is out on a mission." Hikari lets out a sigh of relief. Akiko gets up and says, "Well, get dressed. Now that you're awake, it's time to party."

Hikari gets dressed and leaves her room. She is greeted by everyone (except Duo), they then head down stairs. They are greeted by Master Mirajane and a party is already in full swing. They have a merry time all day drinking, dancing, cracking jokes, and having all kinds of fun. At the end of the day the only ones left in the guild are Hikari, Akiko, Jarvan, Lucio, and Silvia. "Come on let's go to my place," Akiko says and the group follows, all but Hikari. The group turns to her and Akiko asks, "What's wrong?" "It's nice. For an average person…this would work," Hikari responds.

The group looks at her confused. "However, there are certain things that someone on the outside wouldn't know. Like you Akiko, the real Akiko would never wear the same outfit twice in the same month. Then there's Lucio, who hasn't made a move on Akiko all day. Jarvan hasn't said 'dog' all day either, not even once. But the biggest tip off that something was wrong was you," she then points to Silvia, "The real Silvia wouldn't be here; she would be with Duo that's why I asked that question first."

All their questioning looks turn into smug, disgusted looks. Fake Jarvan speaks first as they start to walk toward Hikari, "Congrats squirt you finally figured us out." "Like it'll make a difference," Fake Lucio snickers. "You'll never escape. Your biggest lie is you belong here we can sense it," Fake Silvia says. "We are Heresy; we know you live a lie. You do not belong, you are weak, that is your fear," they all say in unison as they surround Hikari.

"You're right I am scared, and it does regard my power... but you're also wrong..." she says as she takes off her glasses. She blinks and her eyes start to glow white. The group of imposters jump on her and for a few seconds think they have won, but that feeling quickly disappears as they are sent back by a white wave. They look up to see a floating Hikari with a white aura around her, "I am scared I am too powerful. That is why I choose not to fight and use my brain, but you have left me with no choice." The imposters look at each other's worried faces for a moment, then Fake Akiko yells, "She's bluffing guys! Come on let's get her!" They all lunge at her as Hikari says,

" **Draco Lux Mundi Unda.** "

A blinding wave of light is released, destroying the imposters and the illusion they had created. She now sees that they are still in the castle in a dark room they must have entered. She comes to the realization that they must not have destroyed the real cannon and not much actual time had passed. She looks around for Duo, all she sees is a floating dark ball across the room from her. She quickly goes over and breaks it and out comes Duo. Physically he seems fine, but Hikari notices something in his eyes she has never seen from him...fear.

She starts to ask him what he saw but thinks better of it, and instead asks, "Are you ready?" Duo nods then says, "But first let's see what he knows." He then launches several spikes at the wall near the door they came in from. They hear a shrieking voice. On the ground, under where Duo threw the spikes, is a cowering man in a purple robe. The two rush over and Duo grabs him by the collar, while Hikari asks him questions like "Who are you?" "Where's your leader?" and "How do we stop the machine?"

The guy answers, "Take the right door on the other side to my master, left to the machine guarded by the second in command. My name doesn't really matter in this situation, but it's Herticon. Please don't hurt me!" Duo then replies, "Thanks, coward. We didn't even have to try..." Herticon says, "Gladly, just keep that light pip squeak away from me!" Hikari walks up to the guy and says in a polite voice, "My name is Hikari, not pip squeak. I'm a Light Dragon Slayer for your information." She then smashes her glowing, white fist into his face knocking him out. Looking back, a look of anger and disdain appears on her face. Hikari cries out,

"I hate when people call me pip squeak!"

* * *

 _ **Velikoye Vliyaniye Zemli = Earth's Grand Impact**_

 _ **Draco Lux Mundi Unda = Light Dragon's Pure Wave**_

 **N/N: And that's that! The whole team appears to have some seriously powerful form/spell. Then again, I guess it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail FanFic if everyone was average. Oh, duo says there are only a few more chapters left in this arc. How exciting; the first arc is almost over! Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Finally, this week's Guild Member Information Card is…Jarvan!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Name: Jarvan**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Height: 6'3"**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Magic Type: Take Over**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack: Drumsticks (the food…not the musical tool)**_

 _ **Hobbies: Music (listening to and playing) and Working Out**_

 **Until next time FanFiction, this has been**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	8. Chapter 7: Ghost From A Past!

**N/** **N** **N: And here we are with another chapter of The New Fairy Tail! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Chapter 7: Ghost from A Past

* * *

Duo and Hikari turn to the two doors. Duo then asks her, "So which one do you-" "Duo, I may be younger and not as well trained as you, but I'm still a Dragon Slayer. We're close enough now that I can smell what's ahead of us, and that path to the right has a certain smell. I think that smell is something you would want to check out. So, I'm going left and you go right, deal?"

Duo nods then holds out his fist, "I believe in you Hikari; go show that guy what's up." She grins and fist bumps him back, "With pleasure." They both sprint down their paths. Duo arrives in the throne room we have seen many a time before. The room is void of people except Duo and the man sitting on the throne across the room. The man in the robe is the first to speak, "You finally made it…the famous Iron Dragon Slayer is in my throne room. I am honored." Duo replies, "So it is you I've been smelling the whole time…I wasn't sure."

Puzzled the figure states, "Oh you believe you know who I am, but truthfully you do not." Angrily Duo snaps, "Cut the crap! I know it's you. You're Metalico Redfox, son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox..."

The figure gets up and removes his hood; his face looks almost like a clone of Gajeel. He has short blue hair, one red eye, and a glowing purple eye. He looks to be in his early twenties. He then speaks, "That was once my name, but I have abandoned that reality." He lifts his hand and a dark purple aura surrounds it, "My name now is Excel, I live in the world of darkness. My goal is to cover this world in my darkness and rule all of it." Excel then begins to laugh maniacally.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Duo says trying to reason with him. "Oh but I do, and you of all people know this. I saw what you saw in Herticon's illusion; I remember that day too, when you and your sister were being bullied and all little Metalico wanted to do was protect his little siblings."

 ***Flashback***

Two little kids are running down the street being chased by some bigger kids. The two kids come to a dead end, and the girl falls to her knees and begins to cry. The boy turns around and says, "Don't worry sis I'll protect you." We look at the little boy and see it is a younger Duo. The group of kids circle around and begin to close in around them. One of the boys, the biggest and the apparent leader, says, "Come on dragon freaks, do some magic for us." Duo then shouts back, "NO! We're not your toys to be played with!" The boy snickers, "Too bad I like toys more than you two, but I still break toys. So, guess what I'm gonna do to you?"

"Hey!"

Just then a bigger kid with blue, shaggy hair shows up, "Would you like it if someone picked on you guys?" The boys, frightened, gather around their leader, and one of them whispers, "Boss, what do we do?" To which the leader replies, "There are more of us than him; jump him!" They all lunge at the blue haired boy, but all of them are clobbered very easily. They all run off and the one bully who was the leader yells, "I'll be back you meanie!" The boy walks over to Duo then asks, "Are you two alright?"

Duo nods then says, "Yup, thanks big brother." Metalico looks down the street where the bullies ran off. He then comments, "I hate bullies. Why do people have to be so cruel?" Duo looks at his brother and notices that he is injured. Duo asks, "What's wrong big brother?" Metalico then turns and smiles at the small Duo, "Nothing come on you two let's go."

* **End Flashback** *

Duo clutches his fist, "This isn't you Metalico! You used to be nice and caring, what happened to you?" Excel stops laughing "What happened? The world is what happened. This world is filled with evil and hate; no matter how good you are there will always be more, so why fight it? Why not control it instead? That's what this is all about: complete control. Join me, little brother. Help me rule this world, betray your friends, and give up all loyalty to this world." Duo looks down. For a few moments, the room is silent. Duo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of gloves.

They are black fingerless gloves with a metal band across the back and a metal band around the opening to protect the wrist. "Father gave these to me, and said, 'When the time comes, you'll know what to do with them.' For the longest time, I thought that meant I was meant to give them to you. But now I know…" Duo puts them on then slams his fist into his hand and turns to steel. He looks up with a new resolve in his red eyes, "You are not my brother anymore. Anyone who can forget about the bonds they shared in their life is no kin of mine! Excel, it's time I show you the power of those bonds; the power of family; the power of FAIRY TAIL!" Duo lunges at Excel who grins, "Well I guess those bonds want to get you killed…COME ON!" He lunges towards Duo. They clash in the middle of the room.

 ***Meanwhile***

Hikari walks into a large room, and on the other side of the room is a huge cannon and at its base is an old man sitting at a table eating. Hikari is wary as she walks forward. The man jesters and says, "Come little one, sit. I'm in no condition to fight you." Hikari walks a little faster but still cautious. Just as she sits down the old man finishes, he snaps his fingers and the plate disappears. He then looks at her.

He chuckles and then says, "I've been watching you guys, and I know you're the smart one. Which makes me assume you know which gate I am." She nods and says, "You're the Gate of Violence, aren't you?" He chuckles and answers, "Indeed I am, but I'm also so much more. You see, I'm not the leader but you could call me the coordinator. I gathered all the others and showed them their true desires and told them how to obtain them." "So you lied to them? I'm assuming, because that's how plans like this usually go," Hikari answers back. "No I simply stretched the truth. You see if the plan actually works then all they want will be achieved, but only if I wish it."

Hikari, now having a better understanding, says "So you're the true key to this...all I have to do is beat you, but what's the task for you? I know you must prove yourself against me. How are you going to do that? Since fighting violence is a losing battle." He smirks, "Very good girl. How about a game of chess?" He waves his hand and suddenly a chess board appears. The old man puts out his hand and says, "One game winner takes all?" Hikari shakes the man's hand and immediately feels some sort of magic fill the air. "Child, you have skipped a few major questions about me: who, how, and why. I'll answer one of these questions now. I choose chess because it reminds me of my youth. The strategy needed to out think your opposition in this game is the same as a battle field." Hikari looks at him curiously.

Who exactly is this old man and what exactly is she in for now?

The game starts off very fast paced. Hikari tries to get a strategy going, but she is stopped by the old man each time. The man smirks which angers Hikari, then he says, "Well well looks like the table is finally set; time for the real game to begin." Puzzled, Hikari looks at the board and realizes that not one piece has been taken; the only moves left are capture moves and it is the old man's turn.

"I know you felt the magic in this game as soon as we shook hands," the man says as he moves his piece. He takes one of Hikari's pawns; suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her side as if she had been stabbed. She looks down and sees she is bleeding from her side. She looks back up at the man, "What...how?" The man then answers, "It's a true test of intelligence: a game to the death, winner takes all! Now let's continue, shall we?"

 ***Back to the throne room***

A figure is sent flying across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the ground as a pile of rubble falls on top of him. Out of the rubble a battered and beaten Duo rises, panting. His jacket is completely gone and his shirt is barely hanging on, his pants have holes in several places, even his skin, which he had turned to metal, now has patches that are regular again. He looks up and sees Excel floating right in front of him. "What a shame, Iron Dragon, looks like you were not ready to face the darkness," Excel says in faux lament as he raises his hand to the sky. A huge ball of darkness starts to form.

As the ball grows, Duo could feel despair filling the room. The ball grew to an enormous size within seconds. Excel states, "I'd like to thank you and your friends for all this power you guys have been feeding me since you stepped foot in this castle. Now, I'll use it to send you into eternal darkness!" He flings the humongous ball at Duo. Duo seeing no other option slams his hands on the ground and regrows his metal scales right before impact. We see Duo sink into the eternal darkness. Excel turns away from the ball, then with a snicker says, "Don't worry little brother, soon this world will join you in that darkness. I wonder if the old man is finished with the girl yet."

 ***Back to the cannon room***

Several moves have been made. We see Hikari exhausted and torn, while the old man also has a few cuts but they pale in comparison to Hikari's. Seeing she is tired the man says, "Just give up child, save yourself the trouble. Many people have tried to out match me but none have." Hikari takes a deep breath and responds, "No one has beaten you at this game, right? Not even death himself, isn't that right? It took me a while to realize it, but now I know who you are. You're Wodys Nov Xam, the knight that was granted immortality by beating death at chess."

The man sits back surprised that this girl knew his tale. "Why yes. That is true; I beat death so you must know now that this game is futile," he says as he begins to laugh hysterically. He almost doesn't notice Hikari move her piece and say, "Check in three moves." He stops and frantically looks at the board, he had been so confident and looking to do damage he had forgotten the other ways to win. On the other hand, Hikari never lost sight of her goal. She had been placing pieces while giving up her pawns to take his King. She had put him in a corner and now there was no way out.

 ***As Hikari starts to talk, we flash back into the throne room with the ball and Excel***

"There are very few things that can really piss off us Fairy Tail Wizards, yet you guys have managed to do the top three." Excel, who had been walking towards the door, stops, sensing something wrong and turns around. He is amazed to see the ball somehow shrinking and he feels a magic presence rising.

Hikari's voice continues, "3. Make fun of Fairy Tail…" Inside the core you can see a figure begin to rise. "2. Calling us, or our guild weak..." The figure inside of the ball is Duo, and he is absorbing the power, but not by eating it. As this is happening, his scales are turning from metallic silver to a blacker steel. "And last but certainly not least…1. Never, EVER threaten our nakama." The last of the ball fades into Duo's skin, leaving an ocean blue steam aura around his black steel skin. He opens his eyes which are now glowing that same shade of blue, looks at Excel, and says "Ready for Round 2?"

* * *

 **N/N: That is a wrap! Let us know your thoughts on the story so far by leaving a review. Also, if you want updated Guild Cards for any character shown thus far, also tell us that in a review. Anyway, we have our final (for a bit (maybe)) Guild Member Information Card; this week is…Hikari!**

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Member Information Card**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Name: Hikari**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Height: 4'11"**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Magic Type: Light Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **Affiliation: Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Favorite Snack:**_ _ **Éclair with tea**_

 _ **Hobbies: Reading and writing; decoding foreign texts**_

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	9. Chapter 8: 1 Gate Closes, Another Opens

**N/** **N** **N: Here is a super late chapter of The New Fairy Tail! Hope you guys enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

The Key of Infinity Arc

Chapter 8: One Gate Closes, Another Opens

* * *

Excel gazes across the room at Duo, amazed by Duo's new look. He can feel an amazing, yet very questionable, presence radiating from Duo. They stand in silence for a few seconds while Excel waits for Duo to "cool down" but it does not seem like the blue steam around Duo will stop any time soon. Breaking the silence, Excel scoffs, "So you were holding out on me little brother? It matters not, I'll wipe you out of existence soon enough."

Excel charges up, getting ready to unleash another burst of dark energy, Duo seems to just be standing there; it is impossible to tell what he is looking at with his all blue eyes. Excel questioningly taunts, "You just gonna stand there and die!? That's fine by me!" Right before he unleashes the blast Duo vanishes. Excel looks around, "What? Where did he go? He's completely disappeared!"

Suddenly Excel is hit with a barrage of hits out of nowhere. He falls to his knees, looking down, trying to comprehend what just hit him. Suddenly boots come into his sight, he looks up to see Duo standing in front of him, with a soulless look in his eyes. Even seeing him up close, Excel still can't recognize Duo's magic power, "Just...Just what the hell are you?" Duo looks down at him with an emotionless look on his face and growls, "To you…I am the end."

Excel is horrified, because the voice he heard was different from before. Excel blasts him in the face and jumps back to try and get some distance. Excel unleashes a barrage of **Dark Blast** on Duo, kicking up a huge dust cloud. "It is troublesome that I can't sense his magic, otherwise I would know if I actua-" Out of the dust rises Duo who is flying towards him. Duo grabs Excel by the face with his hand, a hand that looks more like a claw than an actual hand, and slams him into the ground repeatedly.

Duo then jumps in the air and opens his mouth, baring his teeth, revealing fangs instead of human teeth. He then unleashes a huge, blue energy beam out of his mouth. Once the beam subsides we see a decimated Excel in a crater. Duo floats down and lands on top of Excel. He lets out a huge roar that sounds like a beast. The steam intensifies as his scales start to disappear almost as if they are burning off. Once it is all done, Duo is even more beat up than when he transformed. Duo then collapses on the ground.

 ***Meanwhile, in the Cannon Room***

Wodys Nov Xam is in panic mode trying to figure out what to do, but there is no way out, 'Damn it! This little bitch has out thought me. Me! The greatest mind ever.' He moves his king to a different area trying to throw her off so he can by time. 'All I need is a few more seconds' he thinks to himself. She moves her queen closer, "Check in two." Under the table, a device with an energy reader is in Wodys Nov Xam's hand and it is almost full, 'Any minute now…that fight will be over, and we'll have enough power.' He moves a piece that has nothing to do with the king. Hikari then moves her bishop to the last spot, "Check in one."

Wodys Nov Xam sits there knowing he's at his end; he sees no way out. As he is about to admit defeat, they hear a loud roar that shakes the whole castle. The device in his hand dings signifying that the cannon is full. He laughs, "Sorry little fairy, but you and your friends' tale is about to end!" He slams the device, causing the cannon to fire. Hikari looks at where the cannon is pointed and realizes it's aimed at the tower where Duo headed off to. She frantically screams, "DUO!"

 ***Back in the Throne Room with Excel and Duo***

Duo is laying there unconscious, but it is unclear where Excel has gone. Up on the roof, a hooded shadowy figure is carrying Excel's motionless body. The beam that was shot from the other tower is heading for them. The figure mumbles something in Excel's ear then throws him into the beam, colliding in midair. Excel takes the full force of the beam and falls, crashing back into the room with Duo.

 ***Back to Hikari***

She turns to the old man and mutters, "What…just happened?" Wodys Nov Xam chuckles, "Foolish girl…not all beams are meant to destroy: some build, some enhance, and some open." Hikari was frustrated and confused, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "I let my master free and with his power we will rule," Wodys Nov Xam says matter-of-factly.

Hikari resentfully responds, "Yeah…even if we don't stop him you won't be around to see it. Check mate!" She takes his King, then a mysterious dark fog rushes into the room. Skeleton hands rise out of the ground which…should be impossible. A well-dressed man in a purple suit walks in; he has short black hair, dark glasses that you can't see through, and a cane with a skull on top.

He walks in and stands behind Wodys Nov Xam. He smiles and says "Oh, I have been waiting for this." He lifts his cane up and it turns into a scythe. He swings down and slices him in half, both pieces turn to smoke and go into the scythe's blade. He turns Hikari, "Thank you. You do not know how long I have wanted to do that." Hikari sits there in a horrified awe, unable to respond.

"Well you should be moving along, shouldn't you? I'm pretty sure your friends need you." She nods and runs towards the door. She takes one look back at Death before exiting and he says, "I owe you one, remember that. I just hope I won't be seeing you again anytime soon though." With that he turns into a plume of smoke and vanishes.

 ***In the recently demolished Throne Room***

Duo awakens to see there is a weird light in the room. He sits up to see that in the middle of the room is a red ball, in which are all the enemies they had to defeat to get here. Some were solid and others were spirits. which confused Duo. The spirits included Gulisto, Gerouth, Excel, and an old man Duo hand not seen before. At the core of this ball was someone who kind-of looked like Excel, but something was very off. He had flowing red hair, wings, talons for feet, and his skin was pitch black. The figure looked down at Duo, "Thank you, with your help I was freed from my cage."

Duo has now shifted to a crouching position still too weak to stand. "I ... don't..…get it…. we won right... We beat all the gates?" The figure then says, "Close, but you missed one. Me! The last gate: Treachery. Now, I will use these souls to get my full power and rewrite this world in my liking. I mean sure it will erase them forever, but hey, can't make a few omelets without breaking a few eggs hahaha!" Duo stands up, "I won't let you have your way!" He stumbles a few steps then starts to fall…

Before he hits the ground, he is caught. He looks to see Lucio and Akiko under his left and right arm, respectively. "Hey now, don't you dare pass out on us. We need you." Duo turns and see Hikari, Silvia, and Jarvan standing behind them, Jarvan then comments, "Speak for yourself! old J-dog can gut this guy by himself. Woof Woof!" Hikari heads over to Duo, her hands begin to glow as she heals Duo. "This isn't a permanent fix; when we get back you need some serious medical attention." Duo nods his understanding while Akiko turns to the figure, "So this is the last guy we gotta put down? Fine by me. I need a spa day real bad! Let's hurry this up." The rest of the group yells, "Right!"

Duo gets up and stands next to her. "How much you got left?" Akiko asks Duo to which he replies, "More than enough." The figure looks down at the group, "So this is the group that beat my gates? Thank you all, but beating me won't be as easy." He waves his hand and hundreds of shadow demons fill the room blocking the path to him. Duo snickers, "You think that will stop us? I'll smash all these guys myself."

As he begins to walk forward Jarvan, Hikari, Silvia, and Lucio step in front. Hikari declares, "You need to focus. We'll clear the path; you and Akiko take out that guy. Got it?" Duo is shocked but nods in agreement. They sprint forward, Hikari is first as she unleashes a huge wave of light that blows many away, then stays in that area to deal with any others. Next is Lucio who slices through a hand full, then sprints off drawing attention towards him. Silvia's turn: she turns into a huge wave that washes a path clear for the rest.

When they get to the other side they see the man standing on a high platform. "How are we gonna get up there?" Jarvan punches the ground and pulls out a platform, "The old J-dog express of course. Hop on!" Duo and Akiko hop onto the rock and Jarvan launches it at the platform. He too becomes surrounded by shadow demons.

Duo and Akiko jump off and land on the opposite side of the figure. "It's all over," Duo says.

"Give up now before we have to hurt you," Akiko says reading for battle. The man turns around with his piecing red eyes and chuckles, "You two think you can stop me? I'm not as kind as the others were." Duo replies, "Okay, but since we're not dead yet I'm guessing you ain't got the juice to kill us yet so we at least have a chance." The man looks pleased, "If you honestly feel that way, then please…come at me."

Duo looks at Akiko, "You ready?" She snickers, "I should be asking you that; you're way more injured than me." Duo laughs, "Well then let's go!" They both lunge forward and disappear, but the man doesn't look concerned. A barrage of punches is unleashed from both sides of the man, but he somehow deflects all the punches. He jumps up and reaches down, grabbing both Duo and Akiko's hair. He smashes their heads together and throws them to opposite sides of the room.

The man smirks, "As long as I am connected to these souls, there is no way you can kill me." Duo rises and wipes the blood off the side of his mouth, "We'll see just what can we do about that…Cuz? Wanna go for the old combo?" Akiko jumps into a standing position, "You talking **Dragon's Bolt** or **Lighting's Claw**?" Duo grins, "Naw I was thinking **Lightning's Tail Spin**." Akiko puts both hands up palms out, "Good choice."

Duo shields his eyes, then Akiko releases a blinding flash that stuns the man for a short period. He recovers just in time to catch a foot flying towards his face. Duo is standing on his hands. Duo then begins to spin in a circle around him trying to break his guard but it doesn't work. After two complete circles, Duo jumps up in the air. "Hey bird brain," the man looks forwards to see Akiko pointing a finger pistol at him, "Take this! **Ap Pào!** " A huge beam of electricity shoots out of her finger heading straight for the man, who throws up a shield just in time. The blast hits the shield and he is sent back a few inches, but is unharmed.

Duo finally lands and gets in a runner's stance as if he is about to run the 100-meter dash. He takes a deep breath, and upon reaching his limit, he shouts, " **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** " and unleashes a huge tornado from his mouth filled with metals of all kind. The man puts up a shield for this blast to. Neither Akiko's nor Duo's powerful attacks seem to affect the man at all. He snickers, "Seems like you two are at your limit. I shall be the one to end this." The man starts charging, then right before he's about to make his move, he notices a tug at his foot.

He looks down and sees a piece of metal sticking his pants to the ground. Duo and Akiko make brief eye contact and nod. Akiko aims her beam towards the sky, then Duo slams his fist into the ground. Suddenly, several huge pillars rise around the man, leaving him trapped and unable to move.

"DON'T FUCK WITH FAIRYTAIL"

Akiko yells as she slams the beam down on the man. The man laughs, "I can't die, remember!" Duo jumps over him. In midair, Duo conjures up the last of his magic and turns his right hand into metal and pulls his fist back, then swings it forward and clashes with the ball. The man, still trapped between the beam and metal, continues laughing, "You'll never break it that way."

There are shockwaves reverberating off the collision. Duo can feel the ball trying to push him back, but he knows what is at stake; he can't afford to lose, so he keeps pushing as hard as he can. His eyes flash a brilliant blue for a second and the ball begins to crack, little by little until the whole thing shatters. The man realizes what has happened and screams, "Noooooooo!" As Akiko smashes him through the ground with **Ap Páo** and ends him.

Below, the hordes of shadow demons start to vanish from around our heroes. The platform collapses and crashes to the ground. The group rushes over to check if their friends survived the battle. Out of the ruble, an injured and bruised Akiko rises carrying a half-awake Duo. The rest of the group cheers…finally all of The Gates have been defeated.

* * *

 _ **Ap Páo = Zap Cannon**_

 **N/N: Looks like the new generation pulled it off! Let us know your thoughts on the story now that the first arc is done by leaving a review. Also, if you want updated Guild Cards for any character shown thus far (OC or otherwise), tell us who you would like to see in that review as well. Well, you know the drill…**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	10. Chapter 9: The Fairy Ball!

**N** **/** **N** **N: The first chapter of The New Fairy Tail in the new year is here!...that is surprisingly satisfying to say. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

The Key of Infinity Arc: Epilogue

Chapter 9: Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes!

* * *

 ***Several Days Later***

There are two castles in the middle of the city. One is home to the Royal family and the other is the home of the Magic Council. We enter the castle and see a long, elegant hallway filled with portraits of past head councilmen. In this huge hallway is a girl of short stature, adorned by her long white trench coat, which reaches all the way to the top of her knees. She is also wearing thigh high stockings and combat boots, and her well-kept black hair flows at a length just below her shoulders. Her hazel eyes are hidden behind a pair of red framed glasses.

She is walking angrily down the hall with a newspaper in hand. She walks into a room with a group of people sitting around a table. She slams the newspaper on the table and yells, "Have you read this!? This is outrageous! We have to do something!" A stern, tall man looks down at her, "I see nothing wrong here: they are a guild, it was a task, they did it." This man is the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis; formerly a member of Lamia Scale, he now sits as one of the high seats on the council.

"And without too much damage, nyan," a lady in a robe with different cats all over it points out. This woman has long brown hair, cat ears on the top of her head, and marks on her checks that look like whiskers. Her name is Millianna, and she is head of the beast division of the council. The girl responds, "Bu-but who authorized this mission, and why was it only this guild who mysteriously got it?" A man at the end of the table spoke up, "I filed the necessary paper work needed to make this an actual quest, and I see no problem in it." This man has a long, crimson double-breasted coat on. He has long green hair that covers his right eye and two lighting shaped points on top of his head. This is Freed Justine, a retired member of Fairy Tail and the Magic Council's expert tactician.

"As for the distribution…that was my bad. I had a wild party and lost the rest." The next man to speak sat right across from Freed. He wore brown pants and blue gauntlets that covered his arms and shoulders. He had a concerning amount of alcohol gourds around him and was still drinking. This man was Bacchus Groh a former member of Quattro Cerberus, now the leader of training the Magic Council's forces. "There you have it. Everything was done to the best of our ability and within the guidelines," the woman at the head of the table spoke.

Her cloak was far more elegant than the rest; she wore it as a cape and under you can see a dazzling armor with Magic Council crests in gold over the silver of the armor. Her hair long and flowing, the color: scarlet. At the head of the table sat Erza Scarlet, former master and strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, but now... The girl then grumbles, "Ah I see…thank you, head councilwoman." Erza smiles, "You should be happy that your brother made the front page... Again. If that is all, then off you go."

As she begins to walk off, "Oh, and Roxina Redfox…" She turns and sees the face that has put fear into legendary wizards, like Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Erza continues, "Next time you wanna come barging in questioning us do us a favor and don't. Or else demotion from the lieutenant will be the least of your worries. Are we clear?" She quickly nods and hurries out of the room in fear. "That girl has the brains of her mother and the temper of her father, that could get her very far," says the man on the left side of Erza.

He is a well-built man of medium height with white glasses and is wearing a lab coat. His hair is forest green, darker than Freed's, and has been reading a book this whole time. He is known as Jezern and is the head of magical advancement (basically head scientist). The last person in the room who sits across from Jezern chuckles and says, "Yes, the nerve of that girl, but she does have a point. I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to the media." This woman wears an elegant and flashy silk robe, and is _probably_ showing a little too much skin. She has flowing golden hair and dazzling crystal blue eyes. Her make up is done, flawlessly (as she would say). Her name is Rura and she is the head of media relations. Erza nods, "Agreed, but we have bigger problems..." We flash over to the newspaper and the headline reads 'Fairy Soul Strikes Again! Fairy Tail's Strongest Team Destroys Dark Guild.'

 ***The Next Day in Magnolia***

Everyone is active and running about, place to place, shop to shop. People are hanging up decorations and everyone is in a festive mood. Our group of heroes are just now arriving back in Magnolia. They are clueless as to what is happening as they make their way to the guild.

 ***Flash into the Guild Before the Group Gets There***

No one is in the guild except for 3 people: Mirajane, Lucy, and another man. They are all sitting at the bar having a drink. The man is wearing a diviner purple suit, he has spiked yellow hair, and a lightning bolt scar across his right eye. This is Laxus Dreyar a former member of Fairy Tail, now in his retirement, he opened a casino on the other side of Magnolia.

"Man…times sure have changed," Laxus says while looking into his glass. "Yeah, hard to believe it. I still remember my first day coming here; it wasn't anywhere near this big," Lucy says looking around the empty guild, "What do you think Mira?" Lucy turns to find her passed out face down on the bar. 'Seems she's had too much to drink,' Lucy says to herself. Laxus stands up then says, "Welp, I better be off. Gotta make sure everything is ready for the event tonight."

Laxus walks out of the guild; as he begins walking down the street, our heroes are coming from the opposite direction. Akiko notices him passing by, "Hey wasn't that Laxus? He rarely comes to this side of town. Wonder if he was visiting his kid?" They all walk into the guild and are surprised to find the guild empty, except for Mirajane and Lucy. Akiko breaks the silence, "Mom what's going on? Where is everyone?" Lucy turns with a smile, but we all know how protective mothers can be...

"JUST where have you guys been? We have all been worried sick! No calls! Or even a message! Nothing! Where do you get off!? Ugh, and you guys almost missed the ball! And..." Lucy keeps going on, but Akiko turns to Hikari and asks, "What day is it?" Hikari looks at the calendar, "Oh my Mavis…it's May 3." The whole group looks shocked, "WHAT!?" Everyone goes into a panicked mode (except Duo). Distressed, Jarvan says, "J-dog needs to get a trim and a new leash." Lucio screams, "I needed to pick up my suit two days ago! Gah, I hope they still have it!" Those two run at the door simultaneously, get stuck in the doorway, curse at each other, get unstuck, and bulldoze down the street.

Akiko and Hikari are running around frantically yelling out random things about make-up, hair, and things of the sort. Lucy grabs them by their collars and points them towards the door then says, "Go get your shit together." As soon as she releases them they rocket out the door. Silvia is staring at the ground with a concerned look on her face. Duo and Lucy look at each other and immediately engage in Rock Paper Scissors, which Lucy loses. Lucy makes her way over to Silvia, but when she gets close Silvia lets out a guild shaking squeal and runs out of the guild.

Duo and Lucy look at each other questioningly, but decided not to worry about it. Lucy notices Duo not panicking and decides to ask, "What's up with you? Why are you so calm?" Duo shrugs, "You know my mom, she got my stuff months ago." Lucy laughs, "That does sound like her. Well then…" Duo stops her, "But…there is one thing I'd like you to help me with..." She looks at him and sees the look on his face; he seems a little embarrassed (though she does not seem to notice this).

 ***The Streets of Magnolia***

From a sky view, we see a huge dust cloud flowing behind a running figure. As we zoom in, we see Silvia rushing down the street, "No, no, no, no I have so much to do!" She rushes past a suit shop where both Jarvan and Lucio are yelling at a man, who seems to care little about their predicament. A few shops later, Silvia runs past a spa; inside we see Akiko and Hikari getting the full body treatment.

Silvia runs into several stores asking what they had left, but was left with the same answer for all, "Sorry we're all out." She searches for three hours but finds nothing. Both sad and exhausted she finds a nearby bench to sit on. She sits there, as the seconds pass, on the verge of tears when she hears a voice, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She would know that voice anywhere. She looks up expecting to see the crazy haired _**Iron Dragon Slayer**_ , but is instead shocked when she looks up.

"You...you cut it. Why?" Instead of the long flowing mane that used to surround Duo, he now has it shortened to just above his shoulders. He was still wearing a bandanna which made him look mostly the same, but different at the same time. He points to his head, "Oh, this? I felt it was time for a change." Curious, Silvia asks, "What caused this?"

Duo gains an uncomfortable expression on his face as he flashes back to when Excel grabbed him and Akiko by their hair. Snapping out of the flash back he says, "N-nothing in particular! Just wanted a change." Silvia nods knowing that is not the case, but decides to not press the issue. Duo quickly changes the subject, "So, what have you been doing?"

Remembering what she was doing Silvia turns back to almost crying, "Silvia was trying to shop, but all of the stores are sold out. Now Silvia can't go to the event tonight." "That's why I have been looking for you," Duo replies. She looks up at him, "Hmn? What do you-" "Your mom sent your stuff to my parents shop while we were gone. My mom has everything waiting for you, now come on before we're late," Duo says with a soft smile, holding his hand out for her to grab. She wipes away her tears and grabs it, and they rush off down the street.

 ***Later That Night***

We see a huge flock of fancily dressed people all going into this amazing twenty story building. It is, in a word, beautiful, with a crimson paint job and golden trimming. In the courtyard outside is a golden statue of the third/sixth/eighth guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, holding a young Laxus Dreyar's hand. The sign on the front reads 'Fairy Tail Grand'. Inside is a dark marble floor, golden pillars, and cream colored walls. To the left is a bar with tons of people (mostly men), who were getting drunk and being very merry. Straight forward are stairs which leads to the actual casino. To the right is the ball room where most of the people are heading.

Near the entrance is a punch bowl and standing around said bowl is four familiar figures. The first person we see is Jarvan. He is wearing a green suit that has leaf designs on it and no sleeves **[A/N: of course]** , he bellows, "ALRIGHT! It's time for J-dog to get crunk!" "Quiet down you blithering idiot, we're here representing Fairy Tail so behave," Lucio says standing next to him. He is wearing a sparkling purple suit, though he seems to be annoyed and uncomfortable. Akiko chuckles, "Oh chill out sparkle pants; it's a ball have some fun." Akiko is wearing a scarlet dress that is slender on top (and probably showing too much cleavage) and poofy at the bottom, with mini lightning bolts on the bottom part of her dress. Akiko has most of her hair in a bun (somehow), except for two bangs which are hanging down in front of her face.

"What is the point of this crap anyway," Hikari huffs angrily. She is wearing a white dress, has her hair in two long pigtails, and has a lot of make up on. "Well it's obviously to try and look as adorable as you; come here," with stars in her eyes, Akiko tries to hug Hikari, but Hikari begins dodging her. Jarvan and Lucio look at each other. Lucio whispers, "Guess we know who dressed her." Jarvan grumbles, "She don't need all that makeup." Suddenly, a new voice joins the conversation, "Actually this is an event hosted by Fairy Tail for the people of Magnolia. We cause so much damage and create so much turmoil while doing missions it becomes really costly, so we throw events like this to boost tourism and such to keep the market booming and income flowing." The group turns and are amazed by what they see.

Silvia is wearing a long, flowing blue dress that looks like waves. She is also wearing white gloves and a black scarf around her arm, but this is not the surprising part: they are looking at her hair. Her once long and flowing blue hair is now just above her shoulders and spiky on the ends. Akiko finds her voice first, "Why?" Then, an all too recognizable voice speaks up from behind Silvia, "I guess I'm the one to blame for this one." Out steps Duo, wearing an all-white suit with a red tie. He had his freshly cut hair slicked back with only the ends being spiky.

The group looked even more surprised by this new looking Duo, which pissed him off, "What? A guy can't get a haircut around here!?" Lucio asks, "But why, I thought you liked your hair?" Duo looks away for a moment, "I did, but it was time for a change..." Akiko has a questioning look on her face, then they make eye contact for a split second; almost instantly she remembers Excel grabbing them by the hair. She immediately starts petting her bangs, "Lay off guys, it's not that big of a deal. The real big deal here is Silvia. She looks like an actual princess! Sooooo adorable!" Jarvan, Lucio, and Hikari look at each other wanting to know more, but when they were about to ask the lights dim. All the chatter patters out and a spot light shines on the entrance.

A loud voice announces, "Introducing your hosts for the evening: the owner of this fine establishment Laxus Dreyar, and the master of the partnering guild Mirajane Strauss." On cue, they both walk into the room, Laxus wearing a traditional all black suit and Mirajane wearing a fancy version of her usual dress that has a big Fairy Tail logo on the bottom part. Mirajane greets everyone, "Hello and welcome! We are grateful that you are spending your night with us. We throw this grand ball for all of you; when we started this, we weren't even sure it would work, but now we have so many people from all over joining us. I hope you enjoy your time here. Now let the festivities begin!" Light magic goes off that looks just like fireworks and the music picks up. People start dancing, and Lucio sees this as an opportunity. He turns to Akiko, but he sees her and Hikari rushing off.

Jarvan pats him on the back, "Come on buddy, it's a party! LET THE DOGS LOOSE!" A disappointed Lucio nods, "Alright then," he flips his hair, "Who wants to dance?" Suddenly a huge group of girls surrounds Lucio, separating the two. Jarvan shrugs and heads to the dance floor by himself. On this dance floor, there is a small circle and in the middle is Silvia and Duo, who are dancing together. Silvia looks like she is having the time of her life, while Duo is...well, he's there. That says enough. A tap on Duo's shoulder gains his attention, and he turns to see Gajeel and Levy all dressed up, "This lady would like a dance, Junior." Duo smirks and says, "I would be glad to, but only if you take over my dance." They nod and switch. Everyone lets out a simultaneous "Aww" at this sweet sight.

By the desserts, we see Akiko and Hikari. Akiko is stacking heavy amounts of sweets while Hikari is being picky. Hikari stops and looks at Akiko, "You know you're gonna have to tell him eventually, right?" Akiko stops and looks over, she sees Lucio dancing with a girl who has hearts in her eyes. Akiko grins, "I know I'll tell him tomorrow; he's having fun right now." Akiko looks over and sees Mirajane, Laxus, and Lucy all talking to some "official looking" men. She nudges Hikari, "What do you think that's about?" Hikari pulls out her glasses and looks, "Those look like officials from the Alvarez Empire…wonder why they're here?" Akiko shrugs, "Those guys have it under control; if they need us, they'll tell us. Come on! Let's enjoy ourselves!" They both turn back to the table and start picking out more sweets. From the ceiling, we can see everyone enjoying themselves.

 ***Meanwhile in Glesior (a newer town founded at the base of Mt. Hakobe) there stands a guild named the Ice Devils. Let's head inside***

We see a woman in a long blue dress walking down a hallway holding a big stew pot. She opens a door and walks into a throne room. In the new light, we can see her more clearly. She has long flowing blue hair, a hat, and on her hip, is a ghost doll. This is Juvia Lockser, a former top member of Fairy Tail, now she is the assistant to the Ice Devil's guild master. With a smile on her face she yells, "Dinner time!" At the end of the room, we see a man sitting on an ice throne.

He is wearing black and grey pants, black boots, and a black jacket with silver designs on it. He is wearing it opened with no shirt on underneath, and on his right pectoral is a Devil tattoo. He has shaggy blue hair and a five o'clock shadow. This man is Gray Fullbuster, another former member of Fairy Tail, but now he is the master/founder of the Ice Devils guild. Juvia happily walks over to Gray and notices he is reading something. "What do you have there," she asks as she hands him a bowl of stew. "Just today's paper; it appears that second-rate guild has made the front page again," he answers.

Juvia walks around to look over his shoulder so she can see. "Really now? Seems they took out an entire dark guild, impressive... Well for them anyway," she says chuckling. Smiling, Gray says, "This says this makes them the new strongest team in Fiore. What a joke! Only the strongest guild can have the strongest team, and last time I checked we were number one." He stands up and tosses the paper, "Let's pay a visit to the number two guild in Fiore, shall we?" We pan up and see several figures lounging around in another area of the guild. All their eyes flash red at the news.

* * *

 **N/N: Ahhh, it feels good to wrap up the first arc of this story. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let us know in a review, any feedback is helpful (believe it or not). Anyhow…**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	11. Chapter 10: Of Devils and Fairies

**N/** **N** **N: It's the beginning of a new arc for The New Fairy Tail! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc: Prelude

Chapter 10: The Devils Visit the Fairies!

* * *

 ***A few days have passed since the Fairy Ball. Things in Magnolia have calmed down to their normal pace***

We see Hikari walking into the guild, carrying a mountain of books. "Hey Hikari. I see you visited Levy on the way over," Lucy says from behind the bar. Hikari makes a gesture signaling yes, then starts walking to the left. "Your group is the other way," Lucy says giggling. Hikari sighs and turns around to walk towards her team. Jarvan, Lucio, and Akiko are all sitting at a table. Lucio is cleaning one of his blades while Jarvan and Akiko are facing each other in an eating competition, although it is unclear who is winning. Hikari puts her books down on the only free part of the table and sits down exhausted, trying to catch her breath.

She looks around and notices they are missing two people. Looking to Lucio, she asks, "Where are the other two? " He points up, "Picking a mission." Suddenly, they both notice they can see their breath and the temperature has dropped significantly. Everyone stops what they are doing and look at the door, which is being frozen. It shatters and in walks Gray and Juvia, accompanied by six other individuals. "Well well well…look here. It's been awhile hasn't it Juvia," Gray asks. She nods, "Yes, but their taste hasn't changed a bit; the same awful decorations." They both laugh and start walking towards the bar. Lucy does not seem amused, "What might I do for you two?"

Gray chuckles and gives her an evil grin as he says, "What? I can't visit my family anymore?" Lucy slams her fist on the bar and yells, "You burned that bridge a long time ago Gray and you know it!" Juvia grabs her wrist and says, with a weird look on her face, "That's Master Fullbuster to you, bar wench." Our group stands up, but is cut off by the six individuals that came with Gray and Juvia. A voice yells, "That's enough!" Then a bolt of lightning comes down and in the blink of an eye Duo, Silvia, and a tall slender woman with a purple top, black pants, high heels and what looks like a tiger's pelt draped over her shoulders stand between Gray/Juvia and Lucy. The woman has long blonde hair and a lightning scar over her left eye. She is Raiu Dreyar, daughter of Laxus Dreyar and one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail.

Seconds later, Mirajane comes down the stairs. With a scary smile, she says, "Gray, I know you didn't come here for some bar fight, what do you really want?" He takes his eyes away from Duo, who he had been staring at him this whole time, quickly glances at Silvia which makes her flinch, and starts walking towards Mirajane. "Just the person I was looking for. Let's talk in your office, shall we?"

As they leave for Mirajane's office, both groups take a seat at tables not too far from the other; not being friendly, but not ripping each other apart. Jarvan whispers to the others, "Just who are they?" Lucio and Hikari open their mouths, but it is Silvia who answers, "They are Ice Devil, the number one guild in Fiore. Their guild is based at the bottom of Mount Hakobe." She begins to point them out individually.

She points to a tall slender woman in a dazzling silver dress; she has long black hair and a flawless complexion, also on her cleavage is her guild mark, "That is Jaina, also known as the Diamond Princess. She has control over and can make all types of gems. She is currently ranked number one in the world as the sexiest female wizard. She is certainly as deadly as she is beautiful." Immediately Akiko and Raiu's tempers flare, " _Her_!" They both try running at her, but Jarvan holds both back. Silvia points to the woman Jaina is talking to; she is a little shorter but way more muscular. She has a deep tan with her hair up in a ponytail that goes down passed her waist. She's wearing mountain lion boots, athletic pants, and a wrap covers her breasts. On her back, her guild mark is visible, "That is Namika, the Amazon's Champion. She has control over nature and a sword that is said to be capable of slaying the mightiest of beasts."

Next to the two girls sat a boy who couldn't be older than fourteen, playing cards with an older guy, maybe seventeen years old. The 14-year-old is wearing baggy gray pants with gold trim designs and black boots. He is not wearing a shirt and has short, shaggy blue hair. His guild mark is on his chest. The older one is wearing a long green jacket, green boots, gray pants, and a red shirt. "The older one is Lokore, he is said to be a master of illusions, while the kid...his name is Brazz, the Ice Devil. Brazz is the son of Gray and Juvia." She then points to the last two who are talking to Juvia. One has slicked-back blue hair that is longer than Brazz's but shorter then Gray's. He is wearing a white jacket with a golden "1" on his back, white pants, and golden boots.

The guy next to him has spiky blonde hair. He is wearing glasses, a vest that zips up to his nose, baggy tan pants, and sandals. His hands and wrists are taped and you can see his guild mark on his left shoulder, "The blonde one is Kaizer, he is known as Hesperus, and the name is most certainly earned. Isn't that right, Akiko?" The group turns and looks at Akiko, who has a serious look her face, "If you are referring to his blood line, then yes, since he is my brother. But what about you? I know the other one is Gin, both you and Brazz's older brother." They turn back to look at Silvia, the only one with a shocked face is Jarvan, "Wait so you're related to the Fullbuster family?" Silvia looks down at her trembling hands in her lap, "Yes. My last name is Fullbuster, but you can say the relationship ends there." Sensing the shift in the mood, Hikari asks, "So what are they doing here?" "I don't know, but it must be something serious. These are all of their S-class wizards," Silvia responds.

Just then the door to Mirajane's office opens. Gray and Mirajane walk out, "Come on gang, we're done here." The group gets up and heads towards the door. Silvia jumps up, "Wait!" They stop and everyone, except Gray, turns around and looks at her. "Master Fullbuster, I was wondering if I could speak with Lady Fullbuster…in private?" The group turns back towards Gray waiting for his response. He shrugs his shoulders, "Your mother can do whatever she wants with her time." He then leads his group out, the only one left is Juvia. She then says, "Come child." Silvia and Juvia walk out of the guild together.

They come to a fountain in Magnolia square and stop. Juvia turns around and holds her arms out, tears roll down her face as she says, "Come here my angel." Silvia runs and hugs her mom and begins crying with her. After they are done embracing, they sit and begin to chat. In one breath, Juvia chatters out, "How have you been? I see you and your group have gotten strong, are you S-class yet? How was the ball? Did you like your dress? I must ask Levy for pictures!" To which Silvia answers, "Yes, we are; no not yet but soon maybe; it was spectacular! Thank you for the dress." After a few more questions, they calm down. Silvia asks, "So why are you here? What is Gray planning?" Juvia looks at Silva.

 ***Currently, at the guild***

Our group, minus Silvia, is looking at Mirajane, wide-eyed, "A guild match!?" Mirajane nods, "He challenged us, for ranking." Duo ponders this, "But why would he do that? They are ranked number one. Why challenge the guild below you?" Lucio responds, "It could be to maintain that ranking." The group looks at him, possibly even more confused, "Think about it: we have been doing a lot of big missions lately. The "taking out an entire dark guild" headline probably has us close in ranking, if not in the system, then definitely in people's minds."

Hikari chimes in, "That would actually be a smart move. Since they changed the Grand Magic Games to being once every four years, the battles for ranking have turned into matches that can happen at any time, if both guilds agree. So, ranking changes could happen by doing more missions or going out and battling for them." They turn back to their Master. "So, what did you tell him," Raiu asks. To which Mirajane responds, "I told him that we accept, obviously. We agreed we would have this match in a week to decide who is number one. Are you guys scared of them?" Diabolical grins form on their faces. Duo slams his fist on the table, "Are you kidding me!? We've been dreaming of something like this for a long time!" Lucy walks up, "Good, then I expect you guys to train your butts off this week and mop the floor with those ice brats!"

" _AYE SIR!_ "

 ***Back to Silvia and Juvia***

"He wants a guild match huh…W-well I'm not worried," Silvia says trembling. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the black scarf she's been wearing since her team returned. Juvia looks at it puzzled before realizing what it is. She looks at Silvia, panicked, but Silvia assures her, "No mother, I did not kill him. I remembered what you told me when I was young. He is currently in the Council's care." Juvia's eyes fill with tears once more, hugging her daughter tightly. Once she is done embracing her daughter, Juvia says, "It is decided." Silvia looks at her questioningly before Juvia continues, "I will train you this week and you will prove to your father that you don't need a cold heart to be strong." Silvia nods excitedly in response. They begin chatting again, but fail to notice that Gin is observing them with a very displeased look on his face. He walks off, freezing the ground black behind him.

* * *

 **N/N: The match is set, and a showdown of epic proportions is bound to take place! But not before the most intense of training sessions…right? As always, leave a review telling us your thoughts on the chapter/story!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	12. Chapter 11: Swift as a Coursing River

**N/** **N: Okay, I am terrible at scheduling…but on the bright side, here is the TRUE (as in not a quick prologue) beginning to the new arc of The New Fairy Tail! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 11: Swift as a Coursing River

* * *

 ***It is early in the morning. So early the sun is not even close to rising, and the moon still casts its gaze over a quiet Magnolia. Well, mostly quiet. We see Juvia walking down the street with a traveling pack on her back***

She comes to a stop in front of a brick building, "So, this is where she lives; I bet my little angel is sleeping. I'll sneak in, make her breakfast like the good old days, then it's off to training." Juvia opens the door with hearts in her eyes, before shock overcomes her as she sees the exact opposite of what she thought.

In the living room, Silvia is doing one hand stand push-ups in her sports bra and athletic shorts. She walks closer and hears the count, "998, 999, 1,000." Silvia stops and does a back flip over her mom. She grabs a towel on a nearby seat and wipes the sweat off her face. She then looks at Juvia, "Hi mommy, you're up late! I just finished my morning warm up." Surprised and trying to keep her cool composure Juvia says, "Well I just happened to finish my morning routine and decided to pack the gear for our training trip." Silvia nods, "As expected from my mom, let me get changed, eat, then we'll head out?" Juvia nods and Silvia rushes into the next room. Juvia takes this time to look around.

The room is nicely sized and has a sea blue carpet in the center of the room, there are two big blue couches on opposite sides of the room. On the far wall is a fireplace and right above it is a TV. On the fireplace is three pictures. On the left, we see Duo, Akiko, Silvia, Jarvan, Roxina, Kaizer, and Raiu as young children. The middle picture has Duo, Akiko, Silvia, Jarvan, Kaizer, Raiu, Lucio, Roxina, and a red-haired guy who is almost as tall Jarvan. He has a big sword on his back and is wearing an unbuttoned, black, short sleeved shirt. They look to be in their early teens. The last picture seems to be the most recently taken; in it is Duo, Silvia, Akiko, Hikari, Jarvan, Lucio, Raiu, the red-haired guy, and twin girls that are in their late teens. Both are dressed like fairy pop stars, with one in a jade colored attire, the other in pink.

Juvia calls out from the living room, "So what is your morning routine?" "1,000 push-ups, 1,000 sit ups, and a four-mile run," is Silvia's response. Juvia is surprised to hear such a routine. "How often do you do it?" Juvia asks calmly. "Every morning. Otherwise it wouldn't be a morning routine," Silvia replies, giggling at the end. Juvia then asks, "You never skip a day?" Silvia walks out wearing black athletic pants, a blue top, and black boots, whilst messing with her hair before she puts on her black beanie. On her right arm is the black scarf. "I can't." Juvia looks at Silvia confused. Silvia takes in a deep, _dramatic_ breath.

We change to another scene to see Jarvan walking through a forest path behind Elfman.

Silvia begins, "Everyday me and my friends push ourselves to our limit, sometimes past them."

Next, we see a buggy speeding down the road with Akiko behind the wheel and Hikari next to her vomiting off the side. "No matter what challenges lie before us, we always push forward."

Raiu is in her personal dojo meditating with the two pop star girls meditating right behind her, they're all wearing karategis. "That's why I have to keep pushing myself."

Lucio opens a room full of practice dummies and swords as a solemn smirk forms on his face. Silvia looks at Juvia with determination in her eyes, "Because I know that my friends are working as hard, if not harder, than me and I can't afford to be left behind."

Finally, we see Duo following Gajeel into a dark cave, behind them a rock slides in front sealing the entrance. Juvia smiles seeing this new side of her daughter, "All right, let get going." They both grab their bags and head out.

 ***3 days later***

We see a mysterious mountain made of blue stones with a white waterfall running through it. At the bottom of the mountain is a lake. In the water, we see Silvia. She is aware of her surroundings, but still seems to be looking for something. Suddenly, several water dragons sprout out of the lake. These dragons do not unsettle Silvia, as they launch a barrage of attacks at her, she swiftly dodges them and takes them out one by one. After the last one is dispersed Silvia lands gracefully. Immediately she does a spin kick, a hand of water catches it. The water quickly takes the form of Juvia, "Good. Your senses have improved drastically over the last few days. Let's take a break."

They both walk to the shore where both of their bags are. Juvia pulls out two towels and throws one at Silvia, who catches it and wipes her face. They both sit on rocks that are next to each other. Silvia takes out a bottle of water and begins to drink. Juvia stares at her, 'Amazing. I never would have guessed she would be able to advance this fast in such a short time. Truth is…there's very little left to teach her.' Silvia hops up, "I'm ready for more. What's next?" Juvia gets up and answers, "Well sweetie, we're reaching the end. There's very little left to teach you. Congrats, you're-" "DON'T YOU DARE!" Silvia yells. Juvia is shocked by this outburst. Silvia continues, "I already told you, I can't afford to hold back or take breaks. I have to give it all I've got no matter what." Juvia sees that determination in her eyes again.

Juvia now understands, "Okay then, if you truly believe you're ready. I'll teach you the technique you want to know, but be warned if you mess this technique up, if you over use it, or miscalculate, it will destroy you. Knowing this will you continue?" Silvia nods. Juvia smirks then turns towards the lake, "All right, back to the water. We have one more day before we change locations." Silvia nods then starts to walk. She feels a breeze and stops, she looks up to the sky and mumbles to herself, "I wonder how everyone else's training is going." From the lake Juvia yells, "Come along daughter!" Silvia snaps out of her thoughts and heads towards the lake.

 ***Meanwhile***

We peak into Raiu's personal dojo in her mansion. Raiu is standing over her two pop star girls who are kneeling gasping for breath, "Really Chrissy, Rose. Is this all you guys got? Come on! We need to push further." Chrissy says, "We can't go on, we need a break." Rose adds, "Three days with no rest…only our fair lady would still have this much energy but still." Raiu gets in a stance, "Come at me!" Chrissy and Rose both stand up, but have little left to give. They're about to launch another assault when they hear, "Hold on!" They all turn to see Laxus standing in the door way with a small portly man in a suit and an exquisite mustache standing next to him. Laxus is signing a paper, once he is done he hands it to the man, who scurries off.

"You can't push your subordinates too hard, otherwise they'll burn out. Chrissy, Rose go relax in the hot springs and recover. We'll need you two tomorrow, and let my secretary know I need my calendar cleared for the next few days," Laxus unbuttons his tops until he has no tops on. "Well squirt, looks like I'ma have to remind you who the original Thunder Lord is." Laxus inhales and he grows twice his average size. Raiu grins, "It's been awhile old man. Hope you're not too rusty!" She charges at him.

 ***Next, we head deep into the woods where Jarvan and Elfman are back to back and surrounded by a whole lot of monsters. The best way to be surrounded, really***

"Now this is a REAL MAN'S work out. Glad you can still keep up," Elfman says in true Elfman form. "Are you kidding? The J-Dog's been holding back so you could get a piece, sensei," Jarvan replies. They both look at each other and laugh before both yelling "It's time to run wild!" Then they lunge at two different areas, as the air is filled with howls of pain from the monsters.

 ***Next our scene is a hot spring, where we notice Hikari is meditating while Akiko...well she's there also floating around***

Akiko yawns, "I'm bored. Hikari~ come play with me!" Hikari, annoyed, says, "I already told you I'm busy, and you should be doing the same. If you paid attention when your mom told us about this place, the more you concentrate the more your magic will increase." Akiko looks over at her and says, "I know I know, but we've been here for like 3 days now. Can't we take a break even for a little bit?" Hikari sighs, "I guess taking a break won't hurt, but back to training right after!" Hikari turns to look at Akiko, but she has suddenly disappeared. Hikari looks around vigorously, but fails to notice Akiko rising behind her with a sinister grin. Akiko lunges sending both girls into the water. They both come up at the same time and start playing and splashing each other.

 ***We enter the sealed off cave [N/N: Narrator powers kick ass!]. It is very dimly lit with torches. Deep in the cave is a room, we hear screams of pain coming from the room. As we enter the room, we see Gajeel sitting and watching as Duo is rolling around screaming in agony. He has black, draconic marks all over him***

As he is watching Duo, Gajeel thinks to himself, 'This kid is amazing. It's been two days and he's still going at it. Even I would have given up.' Gajeel remembers the day before they started training:

They were at home and Levy had just finish making dinner, they were digging in when halfway through Duo stopped and said, "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Everyone at the table stopped eating, Levy and Gajeel looked at each other. They both knew this was serious, Duo only called him dad when it was. "Sure son. What is it?" "Well I was reading an old book and it was telling me about origin." Gajeel nods in response, "Then maybe you should talk to your mom she experienced second origin first hand." Duo nods, "I did talk to her about that, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. In that same book, it talked about many different origins, and there was one that I want to try. That I need you for." They both make eye contact and have serious expressions.

"Dragon Origin. It says you need two dragon slayers to do it. The book says it grants the user greater control over their dragon powers." Gajeel looks worried, "But at what cost?" Duo then tells him, "They say you may not survive the ritual." Gajeel jumps up "Like hell I will! I'm not gonna send you to an early grave!" "Calm down Gajeel," Levy says. Gajeel retorts, "But Levy!-" She gives him a stern look and he sits down immediately. Levy continues, " He cleared it with me first, I went through second origin and that was not pleasant. However, he could have easily taken that, so I know he could handle this. Gajeel you will make sure he survives, got it?" Gajeel nods, "Yes ma'am."

He snaps back to reality, 'This is intense I might have to stop this.' Gajeel stands up, "SIT BACK DOWN OLD MAN!" Gajeel is shocked and looks at Duo. Duo is looking up at him with his red eyes that look a lot more draconic than usual. You can see he's in tremendous pain, but is far from broken, "I can't give up! I won't give up! I'm gonna unlock this power and prove Fairy Tail is number one! So, sit down!" Gajeel grins and sits back down.

 ***In a hotel, just outside of Magnolia, we peak into the hotel room currently being used by the Ice Devils as they wait for their battle with Fairy Tail***

The first two we see are Brazz and Lokore. They are sitting in front of the TV looking for something to watch. Jaina and Namika are sitting at the table in the kitchen area. Jaina is doing her nails while Namika is sharpening her blade. Gin walks through the room followed by Kaizer. Brazz jumps up and looks at them to escape boredom, "Where you guys going?" Kaizer responds, "We're going out for training." Brazz's face changes from excitement to annoyed instantly, "What's up with you guys? Ever since we got here all you guys have been doing is training, come on let's do something fun!" Kaizer simply replies, "It would be best not to underestimate our opponent. Fairy Tail has a great track record with beating opposition that thinks they're not a threat." Jaina snickers, "We know darling. We've been training for this all year. We're not gonna waste all of our training just because we aren't training." Namika stops sharpening her blade to look at Gin and Kaizer, "We are Master's elite, we will not fail."

Gin twitches then speaks, "Master...you're worried about that old man?" Suddenly the room gets impossibly cold, to a point where Brazz shudders from the chill. Gin looks over his shoulder and we see his irises are glowing gold, "We lose and he'll be the least of your worries." Gin and Kaizer walk out of the room and the temperature returns to normal. Sensing the uneasy feeling still in the room Lokore asks "Speaking of whom, where is Master or First Lady?" Brazz answers, "Pops left earlier, said he was gonna go take care of some business, but I haven't seen mom since the night we came here. Strange…wonder where she could be?"

 ***We see Gray walking through Magnolia. He stops and looks up. We see he is looking up at the** **statue of Makarov and Laxus. He puts his head down and continues to walk as tears slide down his face***

* * *

 **N/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter; life is not too cooperative when it comes to making and sticking to a schedule. Good news though: I have PLENTY of chapters stacked up and lying in wait! Sooo, as always, favorite and/or follow if this story interests you, and leave a review to tell us what you think.**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	13. Chapter 12: FIGHT!

**N/** **N: Hello readers! I brought another chapter of The New Fairy Tail with me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 12: FIGHT!

* * *

 ***We see the twelve o'clock sun casting its gaze over Magnolia, where Akiko and Hikari are rushing down the street***

"We're late! We're so totally freakin' late! Hurry up!" Akiko screams as they run. "We wouldn't be late if you hadn't taken so long in the shower! And you took your time getting ready too! And you're the one behind me!" We can see that Hikari is leading the duo. Hikari is wearing a small brown leather jacket over her white shirt dress. She has black leggings and brown boots. Her hair is straightened, making the edges smooth. On the back of the jacket is the Fairy Tail symbol.

Akiko is wearing short denim shorts with a brown belt and knee high, black cowboy boots. Along with that, she is wearing a zipped-up sleeveless overcoat that is black with gold trim. The overcoat itself is open-collared and low-cut, which shows her cleavage, and is much longer in the back than in the front, showing off part of her midriff. She is still wearing the necklace that her siblings gave to her before their last mission. Her hair is up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face, and her hair is noticeably shorter, showing she too has gotten a haircut (but not as extreme as Duo or Silvia). A few seconds later they are at the guild. Lucy gives them a mean look as they walk in, "You're late," she says. "We know," they say in unison with tears streaming down their face.

"At least you're here. That's all that matters," Master Mirajane says. "Now let's get started," she continues but is quickly interrupted. "Wait, Duo isn't here yet. We can't start without him," Silvia says. She is wearing a blue, long sleeve crew neck with thumb holes. Black jeans and brown boots. She has the scarf wrapped around her arm and a black beanie with a blue Fairy Tail logo on it.

Lucy steps forward and says, "Gajeel called ahead and said that Duo would be late, so we have to start without him." "Too bad for him, by the time he gets here old J-dog will have already pounded them into the ground," Jarvan is sitting with his feet up on a table. He is wearing a MANLY black tank top with green camo cargo pants and black boots. He looks like he could be the star of the next big jungle commando movie (or its villain). Lucio smacks his feet off the table, "Do you know how long it takes to clean these things? Don't just put your dirty feet on them!"

Lucio is wearing black pants, a black shirt, and an emerald green vest. He has his hair in a man bun. "Cool ya britches nerd charming, we have more important things to worry about," Raiu says while walking over with Chrissy and Rose behind her. Raiu is wearing a black leather biker jacket that stops right before her waist. Around her waist is a tiger's pelt, and she is wearing leather leggings and thigh high heels. Raiu's hair is in a long slim ponytail. Chrissy and Rose are wearing showgirl outfits in their respective colors. Raiu continues, "So homes, this game gonna go or no?"

Lucy steps forward, "I'll explain. The game is called base capture. Only A-class mages and above can participate so we sent everyone else to do damage control, there will also be other refs to make sure we don't screw up the town too much or get carried away. The two bases were predetermined so there wouldn't be any hide and seek. Our base is here and they have Kardia Cathedral on the other side of town. The objective is to get there and make their guild master submit."

Lucio then says with a pondering look, "So they will probably look to divide and conquer…taking multiple routes to get here and take our base. So, we know that Duo is going to be late, but is HE coming as well?" "I tried reaching him, but no answer," Master Mirajane says with a disappointed look. "Doesn't matter! As I said old J-dog is all we need!" Jarvan bellows. The group laughs before Akiko comments, "He's right, we're more than capable of handling these guys without those two."

Lightning flashes in her eyes, "And if I get to see Boobzilla, I'll crush her smug little face." Raiu comes over with lightning in her eyes, "Not if I do it first!" They then butt heads and start arguing as the group separates the two. Chrissy and Rose take Raiu while Jarvan, Lucio, and Hikari take Akiko. The group is lined up and Lucy walks passed them one by one. She somehow has changed into military camo that matches Jarvan's pants. Inexplicably, a military boot camp song starts playing, "All right you maggots, it's time to go to war. I want each and every one of you on your guard. Eyes everywhere. Be ready to crush the enemy like the bugs they are. We clear!?" "Aye sir!" They all answer in unison.

"Good now let those lily toad weaklings know not to mess with Fairy Tail! We begin at noon." Everyone, except Lucy, thinks in unison (including Mirajane), 'She's taking this war thing way too seriously.' Lucy begins a countdown, "5," everyone checks their gear. "4," they all prepare themselves. "3," they make their way towards the door. "2," they all line up one by one. "1," instantly all their faces showing one emotion: seriousness. "GO!" They all dart out into the streets. "There they go," Master Mirajane says. "Best of luck," Lucy says worried.

 ***Que badass battle music playing across Magnolia: Fairy Tail Theme Remix by dj-Jo***

 ***The first person we see is Lucio running down a street. He is very cautious in his approach. As a shadow is cast on him, he jumps to the left just in time as something comes crashing down on the spot where he was***

"So, it is you who I meet first on the field of battle," a women's voice says out of the dust. Once the dust settles, Namika rises. She is wearing a bikini set made of bear fur as well as boots (probably made from that same bear). She has face paint on and her hair is in a long pony tail. The sun glistens off her 12 pack almost blinding Lucio. "I was hoping the big one would take this path, it is the quickest after all," she says not sounding too dissatisfied. Lucio shrugs, "To tell you the truth he probably would have if not for one thing..."

 ***We flash to Jarvan; there are to paths in front of him. He looks back and forth vigorously between the two. He then nods and takes the left path. We pan up and see that it is instead the right path that leads to the cathedral. We return to Lucio and Namika, who both have a disappointed look***

Namika says, "So his biggest weakness is..." "His sense of direction…yes," Lucio finishes. Namika shakes it off then continues, "Well my big fish may be gone, but at least I can get my medium fish. The second-best swordsman of Fairy Tail." Instantly we see a switch flip in Lucio's head, "Excuse me what did you say?" Namika, puzzled, repeats, "Oh, is my information false? Aren't you the second-best swordsman in Fairy Tail?"

Lucio undoes his wrist cuff links and begins to roll up his sleeves, "People always seem to get the wrong idea, you see I'm the second strongest sword USER." The tattoo on his arm disappears and he summons two swords one is his Grand Lion Crocs while the other is an all-black wakizashi. He then gets into his dual sword stance. A shadowy figure with a broad sword flashes through Lucio's head, "However, I am the strongest swordsman, that big oaf has nothing on me!"

Namika sees the fire in his eyes and a tingle goes down her spine, 'So, this must be it. The 'thing' that drives these Fairy Tail wizards, that makes them so strong. This drive to be the best. This should be a great fight, indeed." She then pulls her sword off her back; it begins to change shape from a broad sword to a falchion. She points it at Lucio, "Well, how about you prove it to me little man!" She lunges at him. "With pleasure!" He yells as he lunges right back at her.

 ***Next, we see Raiu, Chrissy, and Rose running down the street. They take a left, then a right and a left again...only to end up back where they started***

Chrissy points to a path on the right, "Let's go this way!" They followed the path...five minutes later they are back again. Rose points to a path south of their location, "How about this one?" They follow the path to only get the same result. After doing this with multiple paths with the same result, they collapse in exhaustion. Panting, Rose says, "I don't get it. Jarvan's the one with a horrible sense of direction. Not us!" Raiu stands up, "All right that's it I've seen enough." She then walks to one of the paths. She looks at it almost as if it's a wall. Chrissy and Rose look at each other confused.

Raiu cocks her fist back and punches with all her might. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shoots out of her fist and somehow the path shatters as if it is a mirror. Immediately the area around them shifts and warps, revealing only two paths: forward and backward. The group hears clapping coming from nearby. The turn to see Lokore sitting on a roof watching them, "Congratulations, you guys figured out my illusion. I thought you were gonna be stuck in there forever." In a flash, he is standing behind the group, "Now the fun can begin."

The trio jump to a safe distance. Chrissy and Rose get up ready to fight, but are stopped by Raiu. "Remember the objective: there's no need for all of us to fight him. With his powers having more of us might be a problem, and if I hurt one of you while fighting I'd never forgive myself." They hold each other and begin bawling while saying, "Aw~, Lady Raiu!" "Will ya stop that!" Raiu snaps, they both immediately straighten up and nod. "Now get going!" Raiu orders. Both head down the street.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lokore says, but out of nowhere a bolt of lightning comes down blocking the path. He looks back at Raiu. "Sorry, but I _really_ dislike being ignored. I'm your opponent and if you don't pay attention to where lighting's gonna strike, you might get hit," she says as sparks fly off her. Lokore gets a sinister smile on his face, "Oh goody, a smug toy to break!"

 ***Hikari is running down the street. She is in a slimmer alleyway than the others***

"This path is the middle ground between quick and long. Hopefully no one takes this path." As she finishes her thought she stops. She finds herself unable to move. No matter how much she tries nothing seems to work. Suddenly, she feels the temperature drop incredibly low; she didn't even know that she could be this cold! Then she sees him. Gin is walking down the street. He has his hair slicked back and is wearing a gold trench coat zipped up with brown boots poking out.

As he gets close, Hikari is racked with terror as she still can't move and can feel this murderous aura resonate off him. With each step, her fear builds more and more. Once he gets right in front of her, all Hikari can do is close her eyes fearing her end. Gin leans over and says in her ear, "Relax midget, you're not my target." He then walks past her. Once he is out of sight Hikari regains feeling and drops to her knees. She is trying to catch her breath when she hears a voice say, "Yup…big bro has that effect on people." She looks up and sees Brazz standing right in front of her. He is wearing brown pants with yellow and grey trim with black boots, without a shirt.

He holds his hand out to Hikari, "Come on. Up and at 'em!" She grabs his hand and stands up. She dusts herself off then asks, "Why would you help me when we're on opposing sides?" Brazz looks at her then quickly looks away and blushes, "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not cause you're a girl or anything, I just wanna have a real fight and you're the first person I found…so yeah." Hikari looks at him not sure whether he is joking or not. He then turns back and smiles at her. This smile was a warm and kind smile that instantly reminds her of Silvia. Hikari then smirks, "All right, then prepare yourself." She jumps back a few feet and reaches into her pocket, pulling out her glasses.

Once she puts them on, Brazz's heart skips a beat, 'Beautiful.' We see a more 'mature' looking Hikari from Brazz's vision. He shakes his head, 'Stay focused, she may be beautiful, but she's still an enemy.' He lifts his right arm and a tattoo appears, "Let's see how your slayer magic matches up to mine." Hikari closes her eyes, then a glowing white aura starts to appear around her as her hair changes from its usual light blonde to a pure white. She opens her eyes, revealing her blue irises are now a piercing white, "Ready when you are."

 ***Jaina is calmly taking a stroll down the street***

'This is nice. No one in sight, and I highly doubt someone would take the long way, so I'm clear of any disturbances.' Suddenly, something speeds right past her and smashes into a wall. The sudden movement startles her. She gazes at the huge hole that was made and can hear a MANLY voice mumble, "Ouch, I guess I took another wrong turn…this wall was not supposed to be here." Out of the dirt and rubble Jarvan rises. He scratches his head while looking all over to try and figure out where he is. Jaina waits several minutes for him to notice her, once she realizes waiting will take forever she does a polite cough. Of course, he does not notice, so she does it again, but obtains the same reaction. Annoyed and realizing that was not working, she yells, "Hey! You big dumb baboon! Over here!"

Jarvan turns, realizing she is there now. "Oh, hey. How are you ma'am," Jarvan asks. She responds with, "I was having a great walk until you interrupted it." "Sorry ma'am...hey wait a minute. You're the woman from the Ice Devil guild, aren't you?" Jarvan comments, getting a closer look at her. She smirks, "Yes, I am the magnificent Jaina! The ruler of the land and the most beautiful woman in all of Earthland." Looking at her, Jarvan remarks, "Eh I don't see what all the fuss is about. You're not that pretty." Jaina's face goes from one of ecstasy to one of disgust, "What did you just say brat?" "You are good looking, I'll give you that, but J-dog doesn't see all the hype." "Why yoooou!" Jaina yells now beyond pissed with multiple tick marks on her forehead, but Jarvan doesn't seem to notice and walks past her, "Anyway, I got a church to find. See ya around."

Jaina turns around, "Oh no you don't! No one gets away with disrespecting my beauty like that." A stone wall rises out of the ground, which Jarvan runs into. He turns around to see Jaina with a twisted look on her face, "You're gonna pay!" Jarvan stumbles back and begins to mumble, "Bu-bu-but I can't fight you. A real man would never put his hands on a woman…"

 ***Akiko is rushing down a street, we see the path she's taking is not heading towards the cathedral. She comes to a stop in a plaza. In the center is a fountain and sitting by it is Kaizer. He is wearing a red trench coat with black trim that zips up over his mouth. The coat opens at his waist and you can see he has white pants with black cowboy boots on***

He turns to see his sister. He sighs and begins to speak, "So you've found me." Akiko snickers, "It wasn't that hard; you always loved this place. You'd beg mom to come here all the time." Kaizer chuckles and responds, "You would remember something childish like that, but let's not forget who the fairy princess was." Akiko laughs, "That was a long time ago, you know that." Kaizer gets up and dusts himself off, "I know you didn't come here to reminisce, I'm guessing you have questions?"

Akiko's demeanor change from fun to serious instantly, "Okay, if you wanna cut to the chase, then why? Why did you leave us? Why did you pick that guild? And..." she takes a deep breath while fighting back tears, "Why have you not done so much as sent a letter to your FAMILY?!" He has a stone look as he begins to answer, "Do you know what it's like? To live in the shadow of that man. To be constantly compared to a man you're nothing like. To have everyone judge you before even meeting you. **(We see the shadow of a man with glowing red eyes and spiky hair, we also see a young Kaizer in a ball crying into his knees)** No matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape it. One day…I realized the only way to get out of his shadow is to surpass him. I knew I couldn't do it here, so I had to get a change of scenery. Let me ask you something sister: what do you guys fight for?" Akiko looks at him with a worried look, "What do you mean?"

 ***As Kaizer begins to talk, we begin to pan over all the other areas. We start with Jaina and Jarvan. She is sending a barrage of rocks at Jarvan who is dodging them***

"Some fight for fame."

 ***Next, we see Namika and Lucio, both of whom are clashing blades at blinding speed***

"Some fight for the challenge."

 ***The next battle field has ice shards everywhere. We see Brazz who now has his whole forearm covered in his tattoo while Hikari is starting to get white scales. Both have several cuts and bruises all over***

"Some fight cause it's what they were bred to do."

 ***Next is Raiu, who is surrounded by an army of Lokores. She is not having trouble, but it is obvious fatigue is going to catch up to her sooner rather than later***

"Some fight to try to fill a void."

 ***We now turn back to Kaizer and Akiko***

"And some of us…fight to escape the nightmares."

Akiko takes a second to process what her brother has just said. She is trembling, "If what you say is true, that everyone fights for something then I guess..." She clenches her fist, "Then I guess I fight for my nakama, my family, and I know they fight for me. Which is why I will beat you!" She gets into her fighting stance. Kaizer chuckles, "Well, if you truly believe you are ready, I am not one to tell you otherwise." Kaizer begins to unzip his jacket. Akiko is taken back, "Whoa whoa whoa, not that kind of party bro." Once he takes off his jacket, Akiko is shocked by what she sees. On top of her brother's ripped body are tons of surgical scars that litter his torso.

"Wh-wha-what happened to you," Akiko asks horrified. "This was by my own choice. I knew that to surpass our father I would need to go beyond my power, I would need powers lost long ago. I would need the power of someone who could kill God." He lifts his right hand and summons a black flame. Akiko is dumb-founded, "Just what kind of effect is that gonna have on you!? Are you sure it's safe?" He then says, "We've kept a close eye on us. Myself and Subject A have little to no negative side effects." Akiko immediately questions, "Subject A?!" "Yes," he answers, "Did you think I would be the first? No, there's another stronger than me."

…

 ***We see Silvia running down the street***

She immediately stops and turns around. All we see is a mouth with a devilish smile on it. As it breaths we can see his breath and he says,

"HELLO SISTER."

* * *

 **N/N: There we go! The fights have begun; it is a shame that Duo could not make it on time though. Who could Akiko and Kaizer's father be? I'll give a crisp high-five to anyone who guesses correctly! Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoy this story and want instant update notifications, also leave a Review to tell us how we are doing/what you think of this chapter.**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle For Number One

**N/** **N** **N: Hey all! I think I am actually bringing this to you on time…that might be a first since I first said I would do two week uploads. Eh, not important. Anyway, Happy Easter! If you do not celebrate Easter, well, happy Sunday! Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 13: Battle for Number One

* * *

 ***Raiu is rushing through the hoard of Lokore, taking out as many as possible, but for every individual one she puts down, it seems two more take its place***

'Damn, this is getting me nowhere and at this rate my battery will run out pretty soon. I gotta find the real one. Come on, use your senses,' Raiu thinks before she closes her eyes and focuses. She's never been one to use her other Dragon Slayer abilities. She was just good enough with lightning, she wasn't even sure if she could use those powers, but she'd have to try. As she listened close she noticed not all clones had footsteps. She smelled and noticed not every clone had a scent either. 'Now I just gotta find the one with both...THERE!'

She lunges at a certain clone and punches him with lightning. All the other clones disappear and the one she hit folds on the ground, "You...you bitch! That actually hurt!" Raiu snickers, then she feels a pain in her side. She looks down to see she's been stabbed, then she looks back to see a different Lokore standing behind her. She turns to see the one in front of her has disappeared.

Raiu falls to her knees, as the real Lokore begins to laugh hysterically, "Oh, that was rich! You actually thought you had me, didn't you? Such a simple little pet, but I gotta hand it to you I had just moved from there. Had you figured it out a little faster you may have gotten me, but you didn't and now I win." Lokore flings several knifes at her, she dodges some but not all. Raiu now has cuts all over. "Can't you feel it, the blade I stabbed you with has some poison on it, weakening your muscles and slowing your reflexes. Just give up, it's over."

Raiu looks up at him with an angry look on her face. Lokore circles here almost gloatingly and continues to talk, "Next on my list…let's see, of course your little sidekicks, then the one with the sword, the big guy would be too easy. Oh, and I can't forget the salmonette. Of course, I'ma have to ask Kaizer, but he'll understand. After all, it'll be great to add to my collection." Barely able to move Raiu asks, "Co-collection of...what?" Lokore grins, "Of hair of course! I'll start with you then end with salmon! Perfect collection." Raiu balls her fist on the ground, "Red?"

Lokore looks down confused, "Yes, the salmon haired one, Kaizer's sister. Her name escapes me, but it won't matter." Raiu, while fighting the poison, starts to force herself up, "Her hair isn't red." Raiu's hair begins to change from yellow to dark grey. Lokore, still confused and slowly stepping back, asks, "Oh then…what is it?" As Raiu starts to rise her muscles start growing, they grow so much her jacket rips off her. We see her face and her eyes are pure white with sparks coming out. She then says, "Her hair is pink! _PINK_! Are you people color-blind, or just stupid!?"

Lokore is terrified, "How, that much poison should have had you out for a month…HOW!?" Raiu starts walking towards him, "It's one thing to threaten my friends, it's one thing to forget their name, but how dare you insult the most flawless mane in all of Fairy Tail. This is unforgivable!" Lokore keeps trying to throw illusions at her, but she's not stopping. Seeing no other option, he lunges at her **[N/N: a very poor choice]**. She dodges and gives him a right hook to the gut. He coughs up blood, but she was nowhere close to done. Raiu then lifts him up and throws him into the air.

She holds her palm up; lightning crashes down and strikes Lokore in mid-air. Raiu begins to charge up for her final attack. Lokore, recognizing this, is trying to move, but is still caught in the lightning bolt. Once Raiu is done charging, she bellows,

" **Lightnings Dragon's Roar!** "

A huge stream of lighting shoots out of her mouth and strikes the other side of Lokore, making a perfect lightning sandwich. After the destructive attack finishes, Raiu falls backwards and passes out instantly. A few seconds later, the charred and unconscious body of Lokore lands near her.

 ***As we enter the icy battlefield, we see a blinding flash. Once the flash, dissipates we see two smaller figures lift out of piles of rubble on opposing sides of the battlefield. The first one we see is Brazz, as he comes more in focus we see his hair is more ruffled than usual. His pants have cuts and tears in several places and he has multiple cuts all over his body, but the most notable thing is his right side. His tattoo spreads from his waist to right below his eye. You can see this battle has had its toll on him. Out of the other pile Hikari rises. She also looks exhausted, one of her lens is broken, her jacket is destroyed, and she has many cuts on her dress and leggings, each leg bleeding. She is also starting to grow white scales, but they don't seem to be doing much***

Brazz is the first one to speak, "You give up yet? I'd hate to hurt you anymore." Immediately Hikari snaps, "Ha! Is that all you got? I barely felt that last one!" She stands up and stumbles a little, before catching her balance. Brazz does the same then asks, "What is with you? Most people would have given up by now, I thought you were the smart one?" Hikari snickers, "You're right, I am the smart one. I've studied your file, I know why they call you a prodigy just like me, but I also know that titles don't mean a thing in the real world. That's why I gotta keep fighting to beat you!"

Brazz is shocked by seeing this will in Hikari. He then gets a demonic grin on his face and begins to laugh, "Oh that's rich! You think your hard work and will can beat me? I am genetically superior to everyone. No one can stand to me! I am the perfect solider, the perfect weapon..." Hikari feels his energy rising. "The perfect monster!" He lets let's out a huge roar and a blinding energy wave is unleashed, destroying the sidewalk and the ice around it even blows Hikari back. Once Hikari can see again, she sees that Brazz's appearance has changed.

His hair is now slicked back with spiked ends and the ends are white. Now the right half of his body is covered by his tattoo, his eyes are completely yellow, and his teeth are more demonic. He has also gained a lot of muscle. Hikari is taken back by this sudden change. Brazz then speaks in a deeper tone, "Don't you see? I was just born better, now give up." Something inside of Hikari snaps. Suddenly, she lets out a wave of her own. Once it subsides, Hikari has transformed also. Her eyes are all white, her white hair is flying everywhere, she now has scales covering the sides of her face and most of her arms and legs (but not hands and feet), and her nails have grown.

Hikari yells, "I am sick and tired of you talking about genetics and being born better! Just because your parents are strong doesn't mean a damn thing! The one thing I hate more than being called midget is spoiled brats like you." Brazz snarls, "Well then fairy, come dance with the devil!" They both let out two monstrous roars before lunging at each other.

 ***We pan over to the fight with Namika and Lucio. They have paused hearing the battle going on not too far from them. They are both worried about their comrades***

Namika is the first one to speak, "Seems as though those two are giving it there all, how about us swordsman? Should we kick it up a notch?" Lucio snaps out of his worried state, "Yes I guess it is time to take it to the next level." Lucio puts his two swords away and focuses. He summons not a sword, but a pair of gloves and puts them on. Namika curiously asks, "What trick do you have now?" Lucio puts his hands up, "Oh these? They're a little help so I can utilize my trump cards to their full potential." He then begins to walk forward, "I must thank you and your guild, you guys gave me the motivation to increase my training; if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to use these two blades together."

He suddenly lunges at Namika as a sword appears in his hand and he makes a slicing motion. This happens in just a few seconds, and Namika is barely able to block in time. She feels an incredible amount of heat coming from the blade. She jumps back then immediately lunges forward. Lucio puts his other hand up and a sword flashes into existence to block the hit. Once Namika makes contact, she can tell this is no regular sword; it feels as though she was trying to cut into a steel wall, or something even sturdier **[N/N: adamantium, anyone?]**. She jumps back to a safe distance. We can see clearly that he is holding two Shaolin Nine Ring broadswords, one all black with gold rings, the other all red with yellow rings.

He twirls both then refocuses his grip. Namika smiles, "So, this is your strongest?" Lucio grins, "Almost. Still gonna be awhile 'til I can finish this." Hearing this, Namika cannot hold back her grin, "Well, I guess it's time I pull my final blades, too!" She then puts her blade close to her face and begins to chant to it. Once she finishes, she pulls her hands away from each other, and the sword follows the motion. She is now holding Dual Blades of Chaos. They are average sized swords, not small like in the stories. Lucio is quite impressed, "So that's why they say your blade is able to kill gods." Namika chuckles, "You've heard the legends? Then you know of my blades, but what about yours? I have never heard of a blade that solid or a blade that hot?"

Lucio smiles and answers, "That's because they're one of a kind. The black one is a blade made from the scales of an iron dragon. It's unbreakable and if I put enough power into it, it can cut through anything. I call it Black Steel. The red one was forged in a fire that most men couldn't even get close to. I put my magic into it and it can release some of that heat. I named it after the man who forged it; Salamander. I call these my Twin Dragon Blades; Fairy Tail exclusives." Lucio get into a sword stance, "So, you ready?" Namika follows suit, " Come at me!" They both disappear and we see several clashes all around the battlefield.

Reappearing in the middle of a clash, they seem evenly matched. They both release at the same time and jump to a safe distance. Namika looks down at her blades as they begin to glow red. She nods before looking back up at Lucio, "This has been an entertaining fight, but now it is time to end this!" Lucio calmly nods, "Yes, it is time this battle comes to a close." Suddenly, Lucio begins to glow, his hair stands up on ends and you can see his magic power flowing out. Namika gains an orange glow and you can see the focus in her eyes. She says, "So this is it isn't it?" Lucio responds, "Yup one final attack to finish this off. Is that cool?" Namika nods, "Fine by me, but you know I won't go down easily so you better hit me with your best shot!" She lunges forward. Lucio smiles softly, "No holding back!"

Lucio lunges at her. Right before they clash Lucio yells out, " **Sept Grèves des Cieux**!" As his blades begin to glow, Namika calls out, " **Colmillos Gemelos del Guepardo**!" They both slice past the other. There are a few moments of silence then Namika chuckles, "You are a great swordsman; the win is yours." She drops her swords and falls backwards, passing out. Lucio answers, "I wish, this is a...draw." Lucio drops to his knees and passes out not too far from Namika, swords still in hand.

 ***We pan over a street; a peaceful street. We see Jarvan running down this street followed by several rocks, effectively ending the peacefulness. Jaina floats past on a stone a few seconds later. She is laughing at the sight of Jarvan***

"Ohohoho, this is too rich! You won't fight me, so I get to toy with you. Run my little toy, run!" Jarvan is running as fast as he can, making quick turns down alleys to try and shake her, but nothing is working. 'I can't keep this up, eventually she will catch me, then I'm doomed,' Jarvan thinks to himself panicking. Just then Jarvan trips on a barrel in the middle of the street. Jaina looks on in glee, "Finally! It's time I flattened this bug!" She summons a huge rock and makes it hover right over Jarvan. He knows it's over, there's no way out.

Right before it crushes Jarvan, it is blown to pieces by a green beam, then a red beam blasts the rock Jaina is sitting on. She falls out the air and lands with a thud on the sidewalk. "You know, we kinda consider him a little brother..." one girl's voice says, followed by another voice that says, "Yeah, and we don't take kindly to people who pick on our little brother." Both Jarvan and Jaina look up to see Chrissy and Rose standing on a nearby rooftop.

Annoyed, Jaina snaps, "Great now there's two more flies to annoy me; they're multiplying!" Chrissy looks over at Rose, "Isn't this the witch that our fair lady hates?" Rose looks over and squints, "I think it is. What do you think she'll give us if we beat her?" Chrissy ponders this before saying, "I don't know...maybe it'll be like last time." They both get devious looks on their face that makes Jarvan and Jaina uncomfortable. Jaina begins to ask, but Jarvan immediately responds, "You don't wanna know."

Chrissy and Rose jump down and land on the left and right of Jaina. Rose says, "You might as well give up. You're outnumbered here." Jaina still looks annoyed when she mumbles, "You pesky flies…ruining my walk. Now you're threatening me?" She now turns her attention to the three, "Are you threatening me? You dare threaten a Queen!? Do you know what happens when trash threatens a Queen?!" She snaps her fingers; suddenly the ground starts to rumble. Stone golems begin to rise out of the ground. A few seconds pass and the shaking subsides, but by that time Jaina is surrounded by at least twenty golems. Jaina smiles as she says, "Her royal guards take care of the filth." Chrissy and Rose jump away to try to get to a safe distance, but the golems are quicker than they look. Two golems jump up and catch them in midair.

The golems land between Jaina and Jarvan facing towards Jaina. The girls are trying to break free with no success. Jaina snaps her fingers again and the golems tighten their grip making it impossible to move and hurting the girls in the process. Jaina laughs again as the twins scream in pain, "You girls thought just because I was beautiful that I wasn't prepared, ohohohoooo! These golems will crush the life out of you while I sit back and enjoy the show!" She keeps on laughing and doesn't notice the huge figure over the two golems. It smashes the two golems together freeing Chrissy and Rose. Once the dust settles we see Jarvan grinning. His muscles seem bigger now that he is ready to fight. He makes a fist and you can see his muscles jump for joy.

"Finally! Something I can punch!" He begins to walk towards the group of golems, "You guys take care of her, the golems are mine!" Chrissy and Rose nod at each other and dash forward. The golems turn around and begin to follow, but they are stopped by Jarvan. He immediately goes into a frenzy, tearing through the rock golems. Punching, kicking, smashing, but they keep regenerating. Even though he is getting nowhere he is happy as can be, 'At least I finally get to punch something after running around all day!' Chrissy and Rose are battling Jaina. They are both attacking at blinding speed, leaving just the afterglow of their hands and feet that are glowing their respective colors; the only problem is they are not landing a single hit.

They both somersault to a safe distance and aim their palms at Jaina. They both fire energy beams colored their colors at her. Jaina raises her hands and two mirrors appear out of nowhere to absorb the beams. The opposing mirror sends the beam at the opposite twin, sending them flying and crashing into the buildings behind them. "You know, I expected more from Raiu's henchmen. You two really are too easy to read and aren't really strong either; I don't know what she sees in you two," Jaina taunts as the twins get out of buildings at the same time, nodding to the other. They both start to do multiple hand signs. Once they are done, they whisper, "Release" as smoke begins to conceal them. The cloud around Rose suddenly goes up in flames, it then dissipates and we see Rose's appearance has changed.

Her hair is now red, her eyes green. Her skirt is a combination of yellow, orange, and red simulating fire. Her top is red with gold trim, with heat radiating off her. "Now I'm bringing the heat!" She roars and steam flies everywhere. Jaina is shocked, but is not allowed much time to recover as a voice behind her says, "You'll have to forgive my sister, she gets a bit...excited when she gets to let loose." Jaina turns to see Chrissy in a similar outfit, but her hair is green and her eyes are red, "You see we hardly get to use our full power since our lady handles all the big baddies." Rose rushes at a blinding speed at Jaina and actually hits her this time.

Jaina is sent flying. She gains her balance in midair then lands safely. 'How is there transformation that strong,' she barely has time to think before she realizes that Chrissy is behind her. Jaina jumps out of the way just as Chrissy's fist comes down. The impact leaves a huge crater in the ground. "Oops, I missed," Chrissy says with no emotion at all. Rose then yells out, "I got her sis!" and charges at Jaina. She is barely able to dodge this one. Annoyed Jaina asks, "What is up with you two!? There is no way transforming should have made you two this fast and strong!" "Oh, we did more than just transform!" Rose says as she does cartwheels closing the distance between her and her sister until she is right next to her.

Chrissy explains, in her monotone voice, "We have a special power; as twins, we are able to Soul Link. With this power, we are able to combine our powers in a way that best suits us." Rose continues, "The only side effect is the personality dump. I get all the fun! While she gets all the serious." Rose then does a backflip for no reason and begins shadow boxing. Chrissy looks at her annoyed, "I get the serious side, because if the person with the strength boost wasn't level headed they would probably destroy half a city without trying." Rose responds, a bit too excited, "That sounds super fun though!"

They keep going back and forth for a few seconds, annoying Jaina to the point where she snaps, "Alright! I've had it with you two! I think...we should make this a fair fight." She snaps her fingers, and the golems around Jarvan begin to glow. They then dog pile on Jarvan, who fights back for a few seconds, then all movement stops. A brown light is seen through the cracks then an explosion. Out rises Jarvan in his take over form!...but something is off. His skin looks more grey than usual. He begins to walk over to the three women. Rose smiles and waves, "Hey little bro, you finally done with those golems and ready to watch the main show?"

Jarvan gives no response. Chrissy, analyzing the situation, says, "Something is wrong." Suddenly, Jarvan launches his fist forward towards Chrissy and Rose. They both jump out of the way, looking at each other confused. Jaina laughs, "Hohohoooo, he's mine now girls." He goes to stand behind her, an empty look on his face. With an evil smirk, Jaina says, "You might as well give up. There's no hope now that you have to fight me, and a God!"

* * *

 _ **Sept Grèves des Cieux = Seven Strikes of Heaven**_

 _ **Colmillos Gemelos del Guepardo = Twin Cheetah Fangs**_

 **N/N: The guild battle is starting to pick up now! I don't have much else to say…weird, that doesn't happen that often. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to write a review telling us your thoughts!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	15. Chapter 14: True Family

**N/** **N: It's been awhile…let's do this.**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 14: True Family

* * *

Chrissy and Rose are jumping around the street, while avoiding Jarvan's fist that is trying to squash them. The twins know they're in a pickle. Rose asks, "Well Chrissy, you come up with anything yet!?" Chrissy's brow furrows while analyzing the situation, "We need to find a way to break her spell without hurting him." A tick mark appears on Rose's temple, "Yeah that's obvious, but how do we do that if he's guarding her and there's no way around him!?" They both land in the middle of the street as Jarvan lands between them and Jaina.

We can see the girls are scraped up and exhausted. Jaina is standing with a smug look on her face, "There's no point now, he's mine. I control all the jewels from the earth, including him. Now begone filth!" Jarvan lunges at the two, although they both jump and dodge. Angry, Rose yells, "Jewels from the earth, what does that mean you mud witch!?" Chrissy quickly realizes, thinking back to when Jarvan was taken over...when he transformed! Chrissy then yells out, "Go for Jaina...I have a plan for Jarvan." Rose looks at her concerned, "You sure sis?" Chrissy nods, "Just go."

Rose disappears as Chrissy turns her attention to Jarvan, and begins to walk towards him. Jaina laughs, "Finally given up, have you? Well, I suppose there are worse ways to lose." Jarvan roars, then charges at her. Chrissy starts to whisper, "I know this will work, I know you too well. This isn't you," Jarvan continues to pick up speed, "You're Jarvan Kahne, J-dog, apprentice to Elfman Strauss." He is now right in front of her, and he brings his hand up getting ready to crush her.

Suddenly, Chrissy jumps up and hugs him, "You are my adopted little brother and we might not be blood, but I love you. We love you all the same." Tears flow down the side of her face, "Please…snap out of it." Jarvan sees the tears and something begins stir inside him.

 ***We see the scene is deep in the woods and late in the afternoon. The setting sun gives a faint glow to the forest. We hear a "HIYAH!" followed by a tree shaking. As we get closer we see a pre-teen Jarvan, exhausted and panting***

"Come on, how can you become a REAL MAN if you can't punch through a tree!?" Jarvan looks over at Elfman, who's leaning against a tree. Jarvan struggles to stand as he tries again. The tree only shakes, leaving Jarvan flustered. Elfman takes note of this, "That's enough for today." Jarvan nods and heads over. Elfman and Jarvan grabs their bags. Elfman looks over at Jarvan and realizes something, "What are you doing tonight for dinner?" Jarvan looks at him and shrugs, "Probably whatever Miss Lucy is cooking." Elfman nods, "Hmm, not tonight; you're coming to my house for a real MAN'S meal!" Jarvan is shocked, but nods anyway.

They arrive at a two-story house, it is not too big but it definitely is not small. Elfman opens the door and walks past the dining room into the kitchen. They are greeted by his wife, Evergreen, who is in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Elfman hugs and kisses his wife, then turns to introduce her, "Jarvan this is my amazing wife Evergreen, she keeps the house in order while I'm away." Evergreen bends down to look Jarvan in the face, "So you're the little one my husband has taken under his wing? Gotta say, if you're as strong as you are cute, then he's chosen wisely." She boops him on the nose and Jarvan blushes, "Th-th-thank you ma'am." Three pairs of footsteps rush down the stairs "Daddy's home! Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

We see two girls (Chrissy and Rose) who are about a year older than Jarvan and a boy who looks older than the girls by at least a year. After they give Elfman hugs they turn to an extremely nervous Jarvan. Chrissy asks, "Daddy is that him?" Elfman nods, "Yes darling that's him. Jarvan I'd like you to meet Chrissy, Rose, and Jasper. They are my children." Jarvan bows and says, "Pleasure to meet you all." Suddenly all three rush him, "Come play with us! It's dress up time." Rose says, "Yeah you can be the model and we can give you all the best clothes!" Jasper then tries to intervene, "Come on girls, let the guys play something cool, like slayers and dragons." This ramble and chaos goes up the stairs.

The next few hours are filled with the kids playing various games, some of which the guys chose and others the girls chose. After a while Evergreen is done in the kitchen. There is a banquet that fills the table, but there is not one scrap left after they are finished. The kids go back to playing until they all pass out. Elfman puts all the kids to bed and Jarvan gets into one of the twin-sized beds that is in Jasper's room.

After all the kids are in bed, Elfman comes down to help Evergreen with the dishes. Evergreen chuckles, "Seems they've taking a liking to him already." Elfman nods, "Yeah. I'm glad." Evergreen looks over at him, "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes." Elfman looks over, shocked, "How did you..." "It's the same look the kids have when they bring home an animal they want to keep," Evergreen answers giggling. "I just hope they all like the idea as much as you," Elfman smiles and hugs his wife.

 ***We are now back in present time, where we see Jarvan crying. We can hear his thoughts***

'That's right…they're my family. When I had no one, they were there.' His eyes return to normal, 'They accepted me, gave me a home. I wouldn't be here without them.' Jaina sees her grip on Jarvan is loosening. "Well if I can't have him..." she says right before she snaps her fingers. Jarvan immediately starts howling in pain. Chrissy is looking to see if she had missed something " No one can!" Jaina finishes. Chrissy is trying to find a way to help, but finds none. So, she does the only thing she can think of…beg, " Please, just let him go! Just let him go!" She screams at Jaina, who just laughs, "Really now? Do you actually think that will work?"

A voice from behind Jaina yells, "She said let him go!" Jaina's eyes widen, 'Wait! There's two of them!' As her thought finishes, she is blasted by a red energy beam that knocks her unconscious. Jarvan stops screaming, transforms back to regular and collapses into Chrissy's arms. Rose begins to stumble towards them. As she gets close, both her and Chrissy transform back to regular. Rose comes over and they all collapse, exhausted, with Chrissy still holding Jarvan. "I'm sorry..." Jarvan mumbles, "A real man never makes his family worry, and should never make his sisters cry." Chrissy and Rose hug him and in unison say, "You big dummy."

* **Akiko is trying to regain her composure, but is still taken back by the sight of her brother's scarred body. Kaizer takes a deep breath in and as he exhales extremely dark smoke comes out***

"This is your last chance sister; I would rather not barbecue a relative, but if you choose to stand against us, I'll have no choice." Akiko gets in a fighting stance, "I don't care if you are my brother, no one is gonna stop me from proving Fairy Tail is number one!" Kaizer gets an insane smile, "I was hoping you'd say that!" He rockets forward and punches Akiko in the stomach with a fist wrapped in fire, knocking the wind out of her. He pulls back his fist and grabs Akiko by her hair, stopping her from falling to her knees. He then delivers a few knees to her stomach before tossing her. She hits the ground rolling, and stops in the fetal position.

Kaizer asks, "You okay? I hope that wasn't enough to finish off one of Fairy Tail's best. If it was, then I guess Gray is right; this guild is trash. It shouldn't be too hard to burn it to the ground." Akiko starts to get up, spitting out some blood as she stands up, "Thank you, that woke me up." Akiko says as she rolls her neck, cracking it. Once she is done, she gives him the Fairy Tail death glare, used by the likes of Erza, Gray, and countless others before her. Kaizer then gives her a more psycho version of that look, "Good princess, then let's do this."

They lunge at each other; when they meet, the clash sends lightning and black flames everywhere. They go back and forth with elemental punches and kicks, but neither one connects with a serious blow. Akiko is the first one to back out as she does a backflip then points her finger at him, " **Ap Pào**!" She yells as a huge lightning bolt shoots out. Unfazed by the lightning bolt Kaizer cocks his hand back and sets it on fire, " **Hēisè Huôyàn de Bō**." He swings his arm and a huge wave of black flame flies out. The flame cuts through the lightning like butter. Kaizer, not getting cocky, notices Akiko is no longer behind the beam.

A bolt of lightning strikes behind him and a kick comes flying for his head. He catches it with ease. He then looks at her amused, "Really? That's the best you got?" Akiko smiles at him. From the other side, he hears, "Not even close." He turns just in time to catch a fist to his face. Kaizer is sent flying, crashing into a building. He quickly rises out of the ruble, checks his jaw, fixes his glasses, and thinks to himself 'Just what the hell was that!?' The kicking Akiko goes and stands next to the punching Akiko.

Kaizer then chuckles to himself, "Why should I be surprised? Of course, you mastered lightning clones." The clone disappears leaving only the real Akiko standing in front of him. Kaizer stands and brushes the dust off his clothes. Akiko says, "We can still call this off if you want, no need to draw any more of our blood." Kaizer spits out some blood then chuckles, "Spill our blood? Don't you get it? That's the whole reason we're fighting. Well, more precisely, our father's blood." Kaizer cracks his neck as Akiko feels the temperature rising at an alarming rate.

Kaizer continues, "That horrible excuse for a father went away for months! Leaving mom alone to take care of us while he was having fun with that blue fur ball, and when he came home? He would spend all his time with his meals and playing with you, his obvious favorite." Kaizer ignites his hands. Akiko snaps, "So that's what this is about!? Daddy didn't give you enough attention when you were younger, so now you hate him? How pathetic and ironic." Kaizer looks at her mad, but questioningly.

She looks at him and yells, "What about mom, you shit head!? She gave you everything and spoiled you, while I was left to myself! Sure, I got the attention from dad but I FUCKING deserved that much, at least!" Akiko's hair comes out of its ponytail and is standing up more than usual. She summons three clones, "But I made peace with my upbringing a long time ago." This info slightly fazes Kaizer, but he doesn't show it, "Well then, I guess it's daddy's little princess vs momma's boy. Let's see who will win."

 ***Gin is standing across from Silvia. The only movement we see is their breath being exhaled***

Silvia is the first to speak, "Hello brother." Gin then begins to walk towards her. Once he reaches a certain distance Silvia takes a step back. Gin then speaks, "So sister how have you been? Have these heathens been treating you right?" Silvia quickly responds, "My FRIENDS here have been treating me excellent. More importantly, why are you guys here? I know Gray; he doesn't care about ranking, so what's the real reason?" Gin shrugs, "I don't know what the old man plans. That's none of my business, but there is a reason I'm here." He then gets a serious look on his face, "How was toppling that dark guild?"

"So, you know?"

"Yes, I heard you talking to mother: how you beat that man, how you stole my fight from me, and worst of all…how you DIDN'T FINISH THE JOB!"

A burst of cold air shoots through the street, although Silvia isn't shaken at all.

"You know the nightmares we've had, you know the damage he caused, why why WHY!?"

The temperature drops even more as buildings start to freeze. Silvia calmly responds, "There are some fates worse than death. He knows now and will have to live with the misery he has caused." She then turns, "I do not wish to fight you; please don't stop me."

She begins to walk away. There is silence for a few seconds, then Gin snaps, "Don't you dare act better than me!" He then smashes his fist into the ground and a vertical wave of black ice rises out of the ground, heading toward Silvia. Silvia jumps and dodges, surprised by the ice's color, "So this is what you were researching all those years?" We see Gin's jacket hit the ground. Gin's body has way more scars than Kaiser's, "Yup and it actually works; the lacrima has not only given me a power boost, but also the power to slay gods!" He summons a small, black ice shard in his hand.

Silvia seems worried for her brother, "But at what cost?" Gin clenches his fist crushing the ice, "There was a lot of pain at first, but the nightmares drove me. The glowing sword cutting through the air. The screams. That scarf you wear as a trophy. That's why once I beat you within an inch of your life, I'm gonna take it and rip it." He lets out another cold burst, Silvia flinches and grabs her scarf. She then gets into a fighting stance. Gin chuckles then gets a crazy look in his eyes, "Really now sister? We both know how this goes, you weren't on par with me before my accession, do you really think you have a chance now?" Gin then sends another wave at Silvia, but this time she sends a water wave out and it cancels the ice.

Gin is surprised and angry, "How!?" Silvia replies, "You're not the only one who has changed brother. I may not be as cold hearted as you, but I am a fighter." Gin gets that crazy look in his eyes again, "Okay, since you wanna be a fighter I guess there's no need to hold back!" Storm clouds gather around all of Magnolia. Gin lets out a yell and the temperature drops to inhumane levels. Gin's muscles grow a little and his eyes turn black with white irises. The feeling of his magical presence makes Silvia tremble. When Gin opens his mouth to speak, several breaths of air are visible, "Now it's time to have fun."

A huge wave of ice rushes towards Silvia. She sends a wave of water taking out majority, but little pieces get through. Gin scoffs, "Come on sister, you know you can't win." He sends a barrage of black ice at Silvia. She dodges most of the shards, but is still hit. Gin smiles, "You can feel it, can't you? The cold sneaking in, freezing your bones, slowing your movements; like a poison. The longer you fight the more it will sink in, and the easier it will be to slaughter you." He lunges forward and instantly freezes his fist as he swings at Silvia, who is barely able to block in time. They struggle for a few seconds before Gin jumps back. Silvia tries to move, but is stopped, her feet frozen in black ice. Gin slowly starts to walk over opening and closing his ice-covered fist. Silvia starts to panic.

Gin mockingly says, "What's wrong? It's just ice, frozen water. You can morph it, can't you?" Silvia ignores him and continues her attempt to free herself. Gin then chuckles, "Oh that's right. You can't, can you? Good to know somethings never change." Gin is now right in front of her, "Well, looks like I get to teach you a hard lesson." Gin cocks back his fist and Silvia flinches, closing her eyes anticipating his fist coming down. After a few seconds with no impact, she opens her eyes. She is surprised as Gin has his head turned, looking at a cloaked figure holding his arm back. Gin angrily asks, "Who the hell are you!?"

The figure removes their hood, revealing short, well-mannered black hair and a scar on their neck. Silvia is shocked as she cries out, "Duo!?"

 ***The Iron Dragon Slayer has finally made his way onto the battle field!***

* * *

 _ **Ap Pào = Zap Cannon**_

 _ **Hēisè Huôyàn de Bō = Black Flame's Wave**_

 **N/N: That was a strong return chapter if you ask me! Anyway, sorry this took so long to update, but I am on summer break now, so expect this story to definitely be back on its two-week upload schedule. As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to drop a review to tell us how we are doing.**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	16. Chapter 15: Familial Matters

***Disclaimer: duodragoon and myself continue to not own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we still just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 15: Familial Matters

* * *

 ***Gin swings his fist aiming at Duo, but when it gets close Duo vanishes. Gin turns around to face Silvia only to find that she and Duo are several feet away now. Duo has her in is arms, he gently puts her down***

"Are you okay?" Duo asks, as she nods in response. Duo stands up and faces towards Gin, " So what's the deal? Were you really gonna kill her? I felt that force, that wasn't a kind slap coming." Gin then gives an evil smile, "Well that's no concern of yours, Iron Dragon. This is a family matter, so stay out of this! Don't be another obstacle stopping me, 'cause I'll crush you too!" Gin gets in a fighting stance and is freezing the ground and air around him, Duo doesn't move in response. For a few moments, there is silence, then Duo says, "You're right, this is a family matter. I'll mind my own business."

Duo walks over to Silvia and whispers something to her. Annoyed Gin yells, "Leave us already so I can put an end to her!" Duo suddenly appears right behind him, "I wouldn't get cocky; even if you do beat Silvia you'll have to face me." Gin feels an incredible magic presence from Duo out of nowhere. 'Wha-what the hell? There's no way, where was he hiding this power!' Gin thinks to himself as Duo hops to a nearby roof to watch the action. Gin looks up at him, still wondering about the dragon slayer, he almost doesn't notice the sudden heat coming from Silvia's direct...wait heat!?

Gin turns to see Silvia standing with her eyes closed, her hands on her chest, and an enormous heat radiating off her. Gin doesn't know what's going on, but it's pissing him off "Why won't you give up!" He shoots ice at Silvia, who unleashes a wave of water that melts all the ice around her and leaves the area steaming. Gin takes a step back, "How!? There's no way YOU can melt my ice that easily!" Silvia opens her eyes, showing that they are glowing blue, "I'm not the same girl that left the guild all that time ago. I've grown and trained nonstop. With the help of my FRIENDS, I have faced my fears and found peace. The warmth of their kindness has lit my path through the cold darkness, and now I will use that warmth to help you with your own darkness!" As she says this, lightning strikes in the distance and it begins to rain.

The rain is warm, and is melting all the black ice around the battlefield, leaving only the main area around Gin frozen. Gin angrily clenches his icy fist, 'Friendship eh, this must be that magical BS that Fairy Tail is known for. Too bad it won't work on me.' Gin takes a deep breath, breathing in the frozen air. Once he is finished, he yells, " **Ice God's Bellow**!" A huge, black ice beam is unleashed, freezing everything in its path. Duo gives a look of interest for the first time since he sat on the roof. Silvia does not seem as interested, more so focused as she gathers her power, " **Zenia no Nami**."

A huge, extremely hot wave surfaces and launches towards Gin and the beam. The spells clash and it seems as though Gin's beam is pushing back the wave. He smiles seeing his sister struggle. Silvia looks up, locking eyes with Gin, before strengthening her resolve; the strength of the wave intensifies and over takes Gin's beam. It only takes seconds before Gin is over taken by Silvia's attack and washed down the street. Silvia breathes a sigh of relief then looks back up at Duo. He is laying down looking up at the clouds, as they part, the sun shines down on him. Duo has his hand up, in the shape of an L; the signature sign in Fairy Tail.

 ***Meanwhile, not too far from them. We see Kaizer and the multiple Akikos having an intense battle where lightning and black flames fly everywhere***

The Akikos are landing multiple combos with punches and kicks. Kaizer is doing an amazing job anticipating all the attacks the Akikos are launching by dodging and blocking a lot of the attacks. Kaizer takes his time watching the Akikos looking for…something. Apparently finding "something", he dodges two Akikos and grabs one by the leg that is trying to kick him and throws it at the two he dodged. He then darts towards the last one. Kaizer swings a black flame uppercut, while this Akiko swings down a lightning jab connecting and canceling his hit. The impact sends a shock wave through the streets. Kaizer grins as he sees the pissed off look on this Akiko's face, "Found you." Within the second, the other three Akikos lunge at the two getting ready to subdue Kaizer, but he unleashes a blinding explosion.

Once the dust settles, Akiko pulls herself from under some rubble. She coughs and tries to recognize her surroundings. Although, she fails to notice the silhouette with red eyes standing over her. Through the dust, Kaizer grabs her by the hair, black flames resonating off his body, "It was fun, but now it's time for this momma's boy to break daddy's little princess." Kaizer raises his hand right in front of his face and ignites it. As his hand gets closer Kaizer asks, "Well Akiko, what happened to that fighting spirit you had?" Akiko is still dazed and can barely move, 'Damn it! Come on Akiko, you can't let him win think, think!"

Right before his hand connects, Kaizer stops and jumps back as a lightning bolt strikes where he was standing. Akiko falls to her knees and begins to hyperventilate. "You know, as much as I hate getting involved in family squabbles, I'ma have to stop you right there," both Akiko and Kaizer look over to see Raiu walking down the street. She's still beaten up from her earlier battle, but seems to have recovered a decent amount. She walks over to Akiko, who is just now catching her breath, "Are you ok," Raiu asks. "Yeah I'm fine...but I can't see. Everything's still fuzzy." Akiko looks in Raiu's direction and Raiu sees that Akiko's eyes are grey.

Kaizer laughs, "Bahaha, yes: a side effect of taking my flare bomb head on. It will wear off in a few minutes," he ignites his entire arms, "but not before I end you!" Kaizer lunges at Akiko but Raiu steps in front, blocking his path. He stops, "Move now!" Kaizer growls as Raiu says, "No, this ain't a fair fight, so I'll finish what she started." Kaizer jumps back, "Well, I WAS hoping I would face a dragon slayer today. Let's see who's the better slayer." He pushes back his glasses, and his eyes are black with red irises. He lets out a roar and circle of black flames surround him. Raiu is surprised, "Be careful he's had some type of thing done to him; he's a god slayer now!"

The flames die down a little, then Kaizer asks, "What will you do now, you obviously know this fight is pointless." Raiu grins, her hair turns grey and her eyes change colors, "I don't care what power you have. You're still that cry baby little brat that used to run around the guild crying for his mommy. Now, time to put you back in your place!" They both lunge at each other. This fight is a lot less blocking and dodging, and more raw punching. Each hit is covered in their respective element and each have a noticeable effect. The last blow in the chain goes to Raiu, who swings an uppercut that knocks Kaizer back. With confidence oozing from her, Raiu says, "See? I told you, no matter how much you try and hide it, you're still that kid."

Kaizer wipes some blood from his mouth and reveals a demonic smile, "Me hiding who I am. That's funny, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He gains Raiu's attention, "Last time I checked, I'm not the one with the big secret: you are!" Raiu has a panicked look on her face, "How…how did you-?" Kaizer gets up and wipes himself off, "How did I what? How did I find out? Oh please, you seem to forget I'm a great observer." He pushes his glasses up again, "These glasses see a lot, and I know you haven't told anyone. Not even your own father, don't you think he should know what his prize student...no, his own daughter is doing. Or are you scared? Scared daddy will disown you, that he'll be disgusted with you?"

Raiu is now panicking, "Shut up. Shut up, shut UP!" She yells then shoots a beam at Kaizer that he easily deflects. He begins to walk closer as Raiu begins to walk backwards, "What's the matter? The truth too much to handle? Well, it's here, burning bright just like my flames! Accept both and burn to ashes." Kaizer then launches a huge fire ball at Raiu, who is too traumatized to move. Akiko appears in front of Raiu, holding back the blast. Akiko yells, "Snap out of it!" Raiu is still paralyzed, "Raiu, that wasn't the first time he grabbed my hair." We see Raiu's muscles pulse, "No, it was the second and both times really hurt!" This time Raiu clenches her fist, "I think he pulled out some of my hair…" Raiu takes a deep breath, " **Lightning Dragon's Roar**!"

Lightning blows through the fireball, leaving Kaizer with a few seconds to dodge. He looks back and sees the building behind him crumble from the blast. He turns back to see Raiu stand right next to Akiko, she looks very…well, pissed, "You dare touch that beautiful hair!? You don't deserve pity," Raiu says as lightning sparks off her. Akiko looks at her, 'I don't know whether to be happy or concerned.'

Akiko looks down and sees Raiu hand is out. She looks up and Raiu is looking at her, a fire in her eyes, "Let's do the thing!" Akiko nods and grabs her hand. The air around the battle field electrifies, and Kaizer sees that both Akiko and Raiu are glowing pink; he can feel their magic rising. Kaizer gets up, "Oh no you don't, I won't just let you win!" He takes a deep breath then yells out, " **Flare God's Bellow**!" He unleashes the biggest blast of fire yet. Right before it hits Akiko and Raiu, a magic circle appears under their feet. They aim their interlocked hands at the fire and yell, " **UNISON RAID: GRAND LIGHTNING**!"

A huge lightning bolt strikes the area, wiping out Kaizer's fire and hitting Kaizer. The attack finishes, leaving Kaizer knocked out in a huge crater. Akiko turns to Raiu, puts her arms around her neck, and kisses her. Akiko then puts Raiu's head in her chest, "I know it's hard sometimes, but you can't let it shake you like that. What if I wasn't here?" Raiu puts her arms around Akiko, "Thank you. You've always been there for me."

 ***Back with Duo…Silvia collapses, exhausted. Duo jumps down to stand right next to her***

"You good?" He asks as he kneels to check on her. She breaths a heavy sigh, "I'm good, just tired. That last attack took all my magic, it'll be awhile before I can fight again." Duo nods and puts his cloak on her, "You rest up; you've done enough. I'm going to finish this." As Duo stands up, "Hey!" echoes from down the street. Silvia looks over to see Gin, leaving her shocked. He has steam coming off him, his knees are bent slightly, and his arms are crossed in front of him **[N/N: Iced Shell position]**. "You think this is over! It's not over till I say so! So now I'll freeze all of us!" Just as he begins to laugh, Duo's left arm clotheslines Gin, knocking him out of his stance.

Duo is wearing a sleeveless black biker style jacket, black military style boots, tan pants, a dark brown muscle shirt with no sleeves either, and a bandana with a steel design and a Fairy Tail logo. The most shocking part however is on the shoulder of the arm he used to take Gin out. He now has a tribal dragon tattoo on his shoulder. Silvia shakes her head, as she could have sworn she saw it glow. Duo grabs Gin by his throat and punches his face in. The force behind the punch creates a crater. "I was getting really tired of his shit," Duo says as he walks back to Silvia.

 ***Kaizer wakes up in a cold sweat. He tries to move, but is pushed back down. He flinches then looks up, he sees Akiko over him giving him medical attention***

Annoyed she says, "If you try and move now you may damage…something, so just lay down." Kaizer stops trying to move and lays there. Akiko does a once over, taking care of any major damage, "Listen I know our childhood wasn't perfect, seeing people like Duo and Jarvan who got a whole family in one day, but our parents did things their way and were better for it." Kaizer then asks, "You see her everyday…does she even know your feelings, does she know your secret?" Akiko stops for a second to look at Kaizer, then continues to work as she replies, "I honestly don't know or care if she does. I'm an adult with my own life, grudges of the past are not good to hold in the future."

Kaizer looks at her surprised, "I thought I was the mature one?" Akiko giggles, "The oldest maybe, but you know that girls mature way faster." They both laugh as Raiu smiles, not too far from them. "So how do you do it deal with it," Kaizer asks, to which Akiko answers, "It helps to see how much better they are doing with Rieku and Lily. If you had stayed around, maybe you would have seen. Rieku always asks about his big brother, he's your biggest fan." Kaizer chuckles, then starts to sit up with Akiko helping him.

Kaizer grabs her arm and says, "You shouldn't worry about me, worry about your guild." Raiu walks over, "What do you mean?" Kaizer turns to her, "I may have my problems with my father, but I'm indifferent about the rest of you. However, there is one that really dislikes all of Fairy Tail." Akiko then asks, "You mean Gray, right?" Kaizer shakes his head, "No. Honestly, this person's hate is way worse than anything the master could hope to feel."

 ***At the guild, we see Lucy with a distressed look on her face. Mirajane walks over and puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder***

"They'll be fine don't worry." Lucy holds her hand, "It's hard when both of your kids are out there, heh heh." They both smile at each other then turn to the door, which is opening. Both are completely stunned by what they see. In the door way is a bloody and bruised Brazz. In one hand, he is holding Hikari, dragging her by her hair. All he is mumbling is one sentence, " _Born better_."

* * *

 **N/N: Hello readers! I apologize for bringing this out a bit later than I had planned, but here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always feel free to follow/favorite/review and let us know what you like, or dislike about the story thus far. Maybe even thoughts on the Fairy Tail manga now that it has ended? Go ahead!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	17. Chapter 16: Scarlet Reserves

***Disclaimer: duodragoon and myself continue to not own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we still just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 16: Scarlet Reserves

* * *

 ***Akiko is running around in a panic, screaming unintelligibly. While Akiko loses her mind, Raiu helps Kaizer up***

"Are you going to be good?" Kaizer winces in pain, "You two bested me; I'm done fighting for today." Raiu shakes her head, "That's not what I'm worried about." Kaizer keeps his stern expression, "Those two won't be happy I've lost but I'll live, so now the bigger question..." They turn to look at a still frantic Akiko. Raiu sighs then walks over to Akiko, grabs her arms, and shakes her, "Sentences! Use them!"

Akiko calms down, before quickly yelling, "We need to go back! Mom's in danger!" Kaizer now looks worried. Raiu responds, "Akiko, we don't need to worry about the guild; our goal is still the church." Kaizer snaps at Raiu, "How can you say that!? There's no way they can stop Brazz, that… _thing_ is a monster." Raiu smirks, " Oh trust me they won't have to." Akiko looks at Raiu calmer now and asks, "You don't mean?" Raiu nods as her smirk widens, "Oh, I do mean. I can smell him."

 ***Back at the guild hall, Mirajane and Lucy are still frozen in shock***

Brazz throws Hikari's motionless body to the corner of the room. Lucy instantly rushes over to check on her. "She's still alive thank god but barely," Lucy exclaims as she starts giving medical attention. Mirajane then gets a serious look on her face, "What the hell was that!? That was in no way needed. There will be serious punishment for you, not just from your master but the Cou-" Brazz flashes to the other side of the room, holding Mirajane by her neck. As she looks down, she notices Brazz's eyes are all black. His body tattoo is covering all but the left side of his face. His body is impossibly buff **[N/N: no doubt the work of that body tattoo** ].

"I will slaughter you and all your damn fairies one by one," he says as his grip tighten, purple ice forming around his hand. "STOP IT! LET HER GO!" Lucy screams, but Brazz ignores her. "Hey now, the lady asked you to do something, I suggest you comply," a rugged voice says. Everyone turns to see a tall man **[N/N: not quite Jarvan tall, but taller than Duo]**. He wears a festive button up shirt that is unbuttoned, cargo shorts, and sandals. A light five o'clock shadow and glasses grace his face. He has scarlet hair that stops right before his shoulders. Brazz drops Mirajane and lunges towards the mystery man at blinding speed. The man swings a down jab and hits Brazz out of the air, knocking him into the ground. The man puts his foot on Brazz's face then takes off his glasses, "You know, I really hate kids. Especially ones that don't know their place."

He has the Fairy Tail emblem over his left eye, and beyond that emblem lies a crazed look. He leans closer to Brazz who is struggling to get out from under his boot, "You come into my guild, hurt my sister, and threaten my Master. I don't know if you're the bravest kid in the world, or the dumbest." Brazz finally breaks loose and jumps to safety. Once he catches his breath Brazz fumbles the question, "Who…just who the hell are you?"

The man snaps his fingers and is instantly covered in light. Once the light disappears, his outfit has changed into an attire with no shirt, red pants with black metal knee pads, and black boots. He has a pair of black metal gauntlet with points at the tips of his fingers, the middle of the gauntlets seems to be a mirror. His right arm is covered in black armor. He pounds his fist together and the sparks make the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I am the grand enforcer and protector of Fairy Tail, whether it is one or one thousand foes I will defeat any who harm my family. My name is Simon. Simon Scarlet! The Scarlet Berzerk, the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!"

As he finishes his sentence he lets out a huge pulse that shakes the guild. Lucy, still treating Hikari, mumbles, "Was all that really necessary? Still as long winded as ever I see." Brazz appears to have developed a serious twitch within the last few seconds. He then screams, "Yeeeeeeeaaaaaar! I don't care if you're the God of these weaklings! I'll crush all of you!" He lunges at Simon again as Simon chuckles, "Just don't learn, do you?"

He then cocks back his arm ready to lay Brazz out again, but just when he's about to hit him Brazz disappears. Simon looks around trying to find Brazz. Brazz taunts, "Up here, you cocky asshole!" Simon looks up to see Brazz above him with his mouth open and a blue light shining inside, "ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"

A huge snow storm is unleashed onto Simon. Once he is finished, Brazz lands in a Spiderman-like pose then looks over to Simon, eager to see the damage. The fog settles and a frozen Simon is standing there. Brazz laughs maniacally, "Man, I make the best ice pops! Frozen Fairy: a brand-new flavor! HAHAHAHA!"

His laugh trails off as he starts to hear a faint sound. He stands up and looks around trying to figure out what the sound is. Looking over at the iced-over Simon, he realizes what the sound is. Cracks form around Simon's icy prison. Seconds later, there is a huge explosion that sends ice chunks flying everywhere. Once everything settles Brazz looks over and sees Simon dusting himself off.

Simon sniffles, "Achooo! Brrrr that was cold, I see why you're a part of that guild; that could have killed someone average." With a dumbfounded look on his face Brazz asks, "Just what the hell are you?!" Simon looks at him and smiles, "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Now let's take this outside, they just rebuilt this guild hall and I rather like it." In the blink of an eye Simon grabs Brazz by the face and they disappear.

We see Mirajane walk from the opposite side of the room, "Had he not come right then, we would have probably had a serious problem." Lucy snaps, "We kind of already do! Have you forgotten about her!?" Mirajane's eyes widen upon remembering Hikari, and rushes over to check on her. Lucy wipes the sweat from her brow, "I've done all I can. She's stable, but she's gonna need a professional healer as soon as possible." Mirajane nods, "I'll go make the call you take her to the infirmary." Lucy nods and carries Hikari one way, while Mirajane rushes the other way towards her office.

 ***We get a sky view of Raiu and Akiko who are running down the street***

Akiko looks at Raiu, "Do you think he'll be fine?" Raiu responds, "Your brother will be fine, he's stubborn and you did first-aid yourself." Akiko glares at her, "You know that's not who I'm asking about." There is a long, awkward pause before Raiu speaks again, "We're here." They stop at the front doors of Kardia Cathedral. The large doors have been frozen with purple ice and have an Ice Devils emblem sculpted into them. They can sense a huge magic presence and the soul-chilling cold beyond the door. Raiu looks over at Akiko who has a determined look which melts away all doubt. She smiles and says, "I take it you're ready then?" Akiko nods and pushes open the door.

A light fog dusts the ground, rising to just above the pair's ankles, filling the room. On the opposite side of the room we see Gray sitting on an ice throne, with his head resting on his fist and watching a video on his phone. The girls wait a few moments to see if he acknowledges them, but he doesn't. After realizing they are being ignored, Akiko speaks up, "Hey, old man. We-"

She is stopped by Gray, who puts his finger up signaling one moment. You can see the rage building up in Akiko. Finally, the video finishes and Akiko is about to continue until she sees Gray click on another video, continuing to ignore the two. This makes Akiko snap, "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" She bolts **[N/N: quite literally]** forward at him. He easily dodges to safety, but his throne is destroyed. The bolt bounces off the wall, leaving a crack in the wall. Gray dodges again, this time Akiko smashes a fountain. Akiko does this several times getting close, but never hitting.

"I will smash a thousand things if you're included in that thousand!" Akiko yells, incredibly flustered. Raiu is watching, feeling half angry and half embarrassed for Akiko. She barely notices Gray stand back to back with her, "You know, I was really hoping I'd get to fight you one on one, but unfortunately Lokore got to you first. I can tell you are not one-hundred percent yet. Oh, by the way, watch out for your little pet."

Gray jumps up and Raiu turns just in time to see Akiko's lightning bolt attack crashing into her. They both roll and crash into a wall. When the dust settles, we see Akiko sitting on Raiu, both dizzy. Akiko is the first one to snap out of it, "Watch where you're standing, ya amazon!" This snaps Raiu out of it, "That doesn't even make sense! How about _you_ watch where you're flying, princess!"

They begin to bicker back and forth; Gray watches for a few seconds before pulling out popcorn **[N/N: from where we may never know]** and begins to chew loudly. Eventually, the girls stop and look over at Gray who pauses for a second, then slowly puts another handful into his mouth. Raiu twitches, "Hey Akiko, I don't think this guy is taking us seriously." Akiko, also twitching, replies, "I think you're right. I think he sees us as a joke."

Raiu's hair turns storm grey as she says, "You know what's a funny joke? His charred body after we shock the life out of him." Akiko chuckles as her hair starts to stand on end, "You're right; that is funny, let's do it!" Gray decides this is a good moment to speak up, "Let's not, but say we did." Suddenly, the air around Akiko and Raiu electrifies, and Gray takes a step back, "Can't we talk this out ladies?"

Akiko and Raiu dash forward; Akiko reaches Gray first, unleashing a flurry of kicks while Raiu flanks around and attacks Gray from behind, launching a barrage of punches. Gray is somehow able to dodge the two-pronged attack easily. He jumps high in the air, then aims his hand down, " **Ice-Make: Aerial Barrage**." A shower of ice birds rain down on Akiko and Raiu, receiving many cuts from the sharp ice birds. Gray lands on the other side of the room, facing away from the girls, "You two done yet? Or do you want more?"

Gray turns and is surprised by what he sees. Akiko is barely standing, but is pointing her finger at Gray, charging energy, while Raiu is on one knee charging energy in her mouth. Both maintain a look of defiance on their faces. Gray takes a moment to admire this, 'So, this is what it's like being on the other side of that look? Heh.' The girls unleash huge masses of lightning at Gray. Gray puts his arms out, as if he's about to hug the attack, then there is an explosion. Akiko falls on her butt and Raiu drops down to both knees.

Akiko is gasping for air when she asks, "Did we get him?" "No," a calm but confident voice answers from across the room. Once the dust settles, a wall of ice with a hole where the lightning struck appears. Gray walks out from behind the wall, unscathed. Akiko and Raiu are shocked and exhausted; both attempt to stand, but collapse. Gray slowly walks towards them, "Don't feel bad, maybe if you two were at one-hundred percent you could have stood a chance."

He lifts his right hand and shows it is all black, "You two even made me use this, well done," Gray stops his hand halfway and points the palm toward the two, "but today is not your day." He then launches a huge ice blast at the girls, who have nowhere to run (if running was even possible). All they can do is watch in trepidation as the ice gets closer. Just before the ice hits them, a figure darts in front of it and stops the attack in its tracks. The ice explodes on impact leaving a dense layer of fog around them.

Gray grins and chuckles, "So, you finally show yourself?" A few seconds later, two red eyes gleam through the fog.

 ***We see someone lighting a cigarette. They take a deep inhale and exhale a cloud of smoke. Zooming out, we see it is Simon***

"Damn it, I may have over did it...all well, wonder what I should do now?" As he walks away, Brazz is unconscious in a huge pool of his own blood. A portal opens next to Brazz and a person walks through. Simon senses the new, uninvited presence and turns around. He sees a cloaked figure kneeling next to Brazz, their hands glowing as they chant something.

Simon feels a strange aura around this person and begins to ask a question, but as soon as he opens his mouth they disappear. Simon goes to check on Brazz, but stops when Brazz picks himself up. "Hey boy, you ok," a wary Simon asks. Brazz doesn't respond. Simon suddenly notices a glowing red mark where the cloaked figure was touching Brazz, "What the-" Simon begins to say until a blizzard explosion interrupts him. Once the explosion subsides and the fog lifts, we see Simon has little damage as he looks around for Brazz.

Without warning, something large slam into his side, sending him flying before crashing into a wall. Simon quickly recovers and tries to figure out just _what_ hit him. Standing near the spot where Simon was hit is what could only be described as an 8-foot-tall demon made of ice. The demon roars then charges fist first at Simon. Simon quickly gets up and cocks his arm back. Right when the demon is in close range, Simon rams his fist into the demon's. The impact sends a wave that shakes the foundation of nearby buildings. The demon jumps back and roars; Simon smiles, "This should be interesting."

* * *

 **N/N: That's chapter sixteen done for you guys! A Scarlet Fairy Tail mage has finally joined the fray, and the biggest battles are beginning to unfold. Next time: a thrilling conclusion to the arc, where the better guild will come out on top!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	18. Chapter 17: A Coup de Grace!

**N/N: Huh, well…it's been so long, I've almost forgotten what to do in these upper notes. Oh right! Reviews!**

 _ **Guest**_ **(Aug 9** **th** **): I am so sorry! It has been so long since you left your review (our first review), and all I can say is those few words of positivity you left means a lot to myself and duo. Seriously, I cannot explain how excited we are to know you are enjoying our story.**

 **Here we go, the first chapter off hiatus!**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc

Chapter 17: A Coup de Grace

* * *

 ***The fog settles and we now see Duo standing between Gray and the girls. He is in Metal Mode and now his tattoo is glowing red (matching his eyes). Gray has a big grin on his face and begins to walk forward slowly***

"So, you finally made it Iron Dragon Slayer...you have your father's eyes, you know that?" Duo remains silent. Gray continues walking forward as his tattoo spreads up his arm, coming to rest on his shoulder, "Out of all the possibilities of fights, you were who I wanted to fight the most. Simon may be the strongest and Raiu is a 5th generation wizard, but you...you did something even more interesting." Gray stops halfway from Duo, "You took my princess and made her soft; made her weak like you all, so I'm gonna get her back."

Duo speaks for the first time, "Call this off Gray, there's no need for us to fight." Gray replies, "Oh yes there is, for you see, to get back my princess I'll use your battered body. Once she sees that, then *Gray snaps his fingers* she's daddy's little girl again." Duo clenches his fist, "She's not some play thing you can control. If you don't understand that, then I'll force you to." Duo gets into his fighting stance. Gray, recognizing the talking is done, gets into his fighting stance too and flings his top off. We see his tattoo has spread half way across his body. Gray punches his fist into his palm and the whole room freezes.

"I won't be holding back metal brain," Gray then launches forward, the air around his hand begins to freeze; Duo crosses his arms to block the attack. The impact sends a shock wave that quickly freezes and Duo is sent flying. In midair, Duo catches himself and flings several metal spikes towards Gray. Gray easily dodges the metal, then jumps up and collides with Duo; they struggle in the air for a moment when Duo sees Gray is smiling. Realizing why, Duo swings at him forcing Gray away.

Akiko yells, "Duo, what are you doing? Kick his ass!" Raiu punches her arm, "Pay attention." She then points at Duo's arm, encouraging Akiko to follow her gaze and sees that the arm that collided with Gray is now frozen solid. Duo punches his palm with the frozen arm, shattering the ice freeing his hand. Akiko looks over at Raiu, "I don't get it." Raiu shakes her head, "It's simple: Duo is a close-range fighter, relying on hard hits and being in close, while Gray is a mid-range fighter who can go up close or far away when need be. He's also using Ice Magic, which has a negative effect on metal."

She looks over at Akiko who has question marks for eyes; officially annoyed, Raiu simplifies it further, "Duo is in a very bad position and has no way of beating Gray on his own." Now fully understanding the situation, Akiko panics, "So what is he gonna do?" While the two have been talking, Gray and Duo have clashed several times with Duo coming up short every time. Duo lands close to the girls and stumbles a bit. He is breathing heavily and still has many small ice chunks stuck to him. Gray lands with some minor cuts, but nothing major. His tattoo now covers half of his body

"Well you've done better than I thought you would, but not good enough," Gray comments as he begins to charge up his next attack. Duo steps back and whispers to the girls, "When I give the signal, I want you two to hit us with everything you got left." Immediately concerned, Akiko asks, "What are you planning!? In your condition, there's no way you'll be able to distract him long enough to-!" Duo looks back at her and she stops. She nods in agreement.

Snow now swirls around Gray, "Time to say goodbye, metal head. **ICE MAKE:** -!" Before he can finish Duo disappears. Gray looks around, "Where did you go!?" Suddenly, Gray feels someone put him in a full-nelson hold, "I'm right here old man! Akiko, Raiu; now!" Gray looks over and sees both girls standing hand in hand, facing Gray and Duo. Gray begins struggling and freezing Duo, "Let me go you worm!"

Akiko and Raiu yell out, " **UNISON RAID: GRAND LIGHTNING**!" as a huge bolt launches forward. There is a huge explosion that sends dust and debris flying everywhere. The girls cover their faces to protect themselves. "Did we get him?" Akiko asks as the dust begins to settle. "I'll admit, I didn't see that coming," Gray walks out, "I was barely able to dodge that." He is holding his side, which is burned showing that he didn't fully dodge the blast.

Both Akiko and Raiu are horrified that, even with all their power, he's still standing. Raiu whispers to Akiko, "I don't know about you, but I'm spent." Akiko whispers back, "Yeah well, I can't do too much either. I put all my power in that last shot." As they're whispering, Gray is inching closer and closer, "Well it's been a blast, girls, but it's time to end you." Gray raises his hand and begins to freeze the air, but the cathedral shakes. Everyone stops and looks around before they hear a loud roar.

Holding their ears, Akiko asks, "What the hell is this!?" Raiu yells back, "Look!" From the dust, blue light peers through. The sound stops, and the rumbling begins to die down along with the light. Once the light is gone, the only thing that can be seen is two blue beams that resemble eyes. After a few seconds, they turn red.

 ***We see Simon is going blow for blow against the demon***

Simon sees an opening and upper cuts the demon, sending him flying into the wall. Quickly Simon rushes over and pins the demon against the wall. Simon unleashes a barrage of blows to the body and face of the beast. He grabs him by the neck and cocks back his fist, "Say goodbye beast!" He begins to swing his fist forward then stops as he sees his face. Part of the ice is gone, revealing Brazz's face with blue eyes and frosted white hair. "What are you doing in there!?"

The demon struggles then opens its mouth and unleashes a blizzard. Simon jumps back to a safe distance, "This is tougher than expected. What did that person do to him?" The ice grows back covering Brazz's face again; the beast roars and begins charging up another ice blizzard. Simon gets up and winces in pain he looks down at his side and sees an ice shard sticking out of his side, "Damn!"

The blast is sent flying at Simon, who doesn't have time to dodge or counter. A huge, black fire ball crashes down and cancels the blizzard, causing a dense fog cloud to form. Through the fog, a figure jumps down, picks up Simon, and jumps away. Once the fog clears the demon looks around for his prey.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice yells. The ice demon looks up to see Kaizer standing on a nearby rooftop, behind him is Simon being held up by Silvia, "What the heck are you, and why are you interrupting this guild match!" Simon answers, "That thing is Brazz. I don't know how, but he's transformed, and we need to stop him." Kaizer looks back at Simon in shock, "No way, I've never seen him use this before! It can't be him!" Simon tries to get up, but falls and begins coughing. "Wait a second, ice is still there. Let me help," Silvia says as she pulls the ice out of his side.

As she's holding the ice, her hand starts glowing as it dissolves 'What the,' she asks herself. Simon coughs again and blood starts pouring out of his side; Silvia puts her glowing hands over the hole and notices an instant reaction. The wound left by the ice is healing incredibly fast now. The wound is healed in seconds; once it's done Simon stands next to Kaizer and Silvia stands next to him. "So, what do we do now," Kaizer asks as the demon circles below, like a lion stalking its prey.

"I have an idea, I'm not sure it will work, but if it does he should be stopped," Simon says. Silvia asks, "Will it kill him?" To which Simon replies, "Mavis I hope not. I need you two to distract him while I charge up for this." Kaizer and Silvia nod, "Awesome, how long?" Simon shrugs, "Eh about 3 minutes, and since I'm the strongest here and that thing can heal...naw, there's two of you; you'll be fine." Kaizer and Silvia look at each other a little concerned, then jump down.

"Now let's get started," a magic circle appears below Simon and out rises a sword covered in a lot of chains. Simon's right gauntlet begins to glow red while his left begins to glow blue. As he begins a ritual, screaming and roaring is heard from below. A huge ice ball goes flying one way causing an explosion, while a wave goes flying the opposite direction and another explosion is heard seconds later, then a black fire ball is launched but is blocked by a blizzard **[N/N: basically, total chaos]**.

Two minutes later, the last chain falls off and Simon grabs the sword, "Alright guys, stand clear!" They both jump up looking exhausted: scrapes, bruises, ripped clothes, and messed up hair. Angrily Kaizer huffs, "Next time you do the distracting; we'll charge up." Simon nods as he grips his sword: it is a Great Sword with angel wings on the cross guard and black leather on the grip. The blade begins to glow white, "Now I strike down with the power of light; cleanse this imperfection and free the boy trapped inside!" Simon jumps high in the air, punches the air, and the wave sends him flying back to Earth at an incredible speed. The demon roars and Simon raises his sword over his shoulder,

" **Mavis's Light!** "

He slices through the demon's shoulder and the wound glows white. For a few seconds there is no reaction, then the demon roars as it begins to glow white and explodes in a blinding light. The light fades as Kaizer and Silvia look down, they see Simon holding the unconscious body of Brazz. Kaizer and Silvia jump down, with Silvia taking Brazz while Kaizer takes Simon who looks to be suffering from magical exhaustion. "Heh, guess that took more magic than I thought it would," Simon mumbles as he passes out.

Silvia begins to walk which forces Kaizer to ask, "Where are you going?" Silvia responds, "The guild hall; these two are gonna need some medical attention." Kaizer then asks, "You sure about that?" She looks back at him and all he can reply is, "Alright, following you."

 ***rewind to right before the unison raid***

 ***We see Duo holding Gray right before the bolt hits them. Gray breaks free and dodges just enough for only his side to get hit, but the blast hits Duo fully. The explosion turns everything white. We see Duo standing in a foggy room; the fog is too dense to see anything else***

'Why does this place seem so familiar?' Duo turns around and sees two huge glowing blue eyes staring down at him. Duo is startled and gets in a fighting stance; he grips his tattoo, which is glowing the same blue as the eyes. The eyes notice his sudden movement and start to fade away. "Wait! What are you? Where is this? Tell me!" As the eyes fade farther away, Duo begins to hear a sound from behind him. He turns to see a light closing in on him. The light surrounds him and he is blinded. For a few seconds he can't hear or see anything, then he hears Akiko, "Duo! Duo, Duo answer me!"

Duo snaps, "What Sparky!? Why the hell are you yelling at me, what happened!?" Akiko still sounding frantic answers, "Well me and Raiu did our unison raid and shot you and Gray, but he dodged it, so you took the full force of the blast." Duo blinks, then responds with a blank stare, "So…I'm dead?" Duo's vision starts to return. Akiko then says, "I don't think you are... But that's not why I'm this amazed; look at yourself Duo!"

Once Duo's vision returns he looks down at his hands, "Well this is different... Wait..." He looks more at himself; instead of being black steel, his metal scales are now golden with sparks flying off him, "How the hell am I _GOLD_!?"

Akiko yells back, "I don't know! I thought you'd know!"

"What did you do bolt for brains?!"

"Only what you asked, golden boy!"

Gray, seeing this as an opening, sends a wave of ice at Duo. Duo sees this and disappears seconds before it hits, leaving sparks behind. Seconds later, a bolt hits a few feet away from where Duo was, and Duo appears, albeit stumbling. Everyone is shocked, most of all Duo. Gray shouts in frustration, "What the hell is this!? Now you guys are sharing powers! This is bullshit!" Gray slams his hands on the ground and waves of ice spikes start rising out of the ground and head towards the girls. Recognizing the danger, Duo disappears again and reappears in front of the girls. "Hope this works," he mumbles as he punches the ground.

A bolt of lightning strikes and sends a wave that cancels out the spike wave and sends Gray flying into a wall. Duo looks down at his golden hands as sparks fly off; his fingertips turn black, 'It's fading fast. Hopefully I can end this before my time is up.' Duo looks over and sees Gray getting out of the wall. His body is now fully covered in his tattoo: his muscles have grown, and his hair is spiked up **[N/N: he looks like a bigger meaner version of Brazz]**. He is breathing heavily and everything around him is being incased in a thick layer of purple ice.

In a deep beastly voice Gray yells, "I think I just found the newest ice sculpture for my collection. YOU Gajeel Redfox! Now, prepare for eternity!" Gray's eyes turn black and the cathedral begins to rumble; he lifts both of his hands near his face and ice begins to rise all around the room. Duo disappears and instantly hits Gray with a lightning powered uppercut. Duo launches a teleporting barrage, hitting Gray with tons of punches and kicks. Gray lets out a yell and a blizzard is unleashed, blowing Duo away. Duo lands on the other side of the room.

Gray notices the color fading from Duo and cockily starts walking over to Duo, "Looks like your time's running out metal boy: for your new color change, and your life." Gray is now standing in front of a Duo that looks like he's been hit by a battleship. Gray puts his palm out facing Duo, "Any last words, boy!?" Duo takes a deep breath, "Just a few..." His scales disappear as he lifts his head towards Gray,

" **Iron Dragon's Grand Roar!** "

Out of his mouth shoots a combination of metal shards and electricity so grand that a hole in the ceiling of the cathedral is made that spans the width of the cathedral. The dust settles, and Gray is motionless, with his eyes rolled back and mouth agape. For a minute there is silence, then Gray slowly falls backwards followed by a loud thump. Duo slowly gets up and stands over the unconscious Gray, "It's over old man, we won; Fairy Tail is number one."

He then turns to walk away, as Akiko and Raiu get up and begin to walk towards Duo. From Duo's perspective, the girls begin to run to him as his vision blurs and the floor comes into view. Akiko catches Duo right before he hits the ground with Raiu kneeling next to her, "Duo, Duo wake up. You gotta wake up. Duo, DUO!" Akiko yells with no response from the motionless Duo.

* * *

 **N/N: Ah, it is good to be back. Hopefully, I will be making a chapter post every two weeks, if not two then definitely three weeks. Anyway, this arc is (technically) over! *confetti flies all over* If you have read this far, let me say thank you for reading and be sure to follow/favorite/review to let us what you think!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	19. Chapter 18: What's Not Gone Isn't Broken

***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Battle Arc: Epilogue

Chapter 18: What's Not Gone…Isn't Broken?

* * *

 ***Two weeks have passed since the guild battle for number one in Fiore finished. We begin outside the gates of the council. We go inside, and we see a female pushing a male in a wheelchair down the hall. We start to zoom in and can now see that it is Juvia pushing Gray. At the end of the hall, they pass through a doorway that leads to a meeting room***

"Well, well, well, better late than never old pal," a snarky voice says from inside. The table that was previously in this room has been extended and now has five extra seats. Filling out the seats are Master Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail, Masters Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth, Master Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, and the last seat is taken up by Gray Fullbuster, master of Ice Devil.

Gray answers, "You'll have to forgive my tardiness, I'm still not used to my new...temporary handicap." "Yes, I heard those three from Fairy Tail gave you quite a run for your money," Jura bellows with a laugh. "Now you know how it feels to be on the other side of that famous Fairy Tail will," Rouge says, obviously thinking back to when he fought Gajeel. "Yeah, old fire breather hit hard, but never hard enough to knock me into a wheelchair," Sting says grabbing his neck, remembering the soreness from a fight long ago. "Damn Mira, whatever you're putting in that water must be wiiiiild!" Bacchus says, way too drunk for this early in the day but not as drunk as he has been before.

Mira puts on a sly smile, "Wouldn't you like to know? It would make your job of training the new recruits even easier, so that you can be even more drunk." The room is filled with laughter. Once it dies down, Erza gets her serious face on, "Now that we've gotten a few laughs out, it's time for the real reason we're here." Around the room, everyone adopts a serious look, except Bacchus. He looks more dazed than focused.

 ***Meanwhile in the commercial town of Hosenka, we peer into a room in an extremely large and fancy hotel. A young woman in a sports bra and compression pants is staring out a huge window overlooking the beautiful city. Upon closer inspection we see it is Raiu, who is deep in thought, remembering what lead up to her being here***

 ***Flashback***

 ***We are now in Laxus's office as he is filling out some paper work***

The phone on his desk buzzes and he answers the call, "Hello?... Ah okay, send her in ... Really now? Send her in too." Laxus hangs up the phone and seconds later Raiu and Akiko walk in. "Hello ladies. I heard about your recent victory, allow me to say congratulations. Now, I heard you had something important you wanted to say to me?" Laxus says, not looking up from his papers. "Right... Well... um, how do I say this?" Raiu mumbles. Akiko nudges her then grabs her hand. Raiu, now having the courage, yells out

"DAD, I'M GAY AND AKIKO IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

For a moment there is silence, and Laxus even stops writing, but only for a second. Laxus then asks, "Uh huh, is that it?" Immediately Raiu is enraged, "Is that it?! Well don't act like it's a big deal or nothing: your only daughter is gay, yeah, it's nothing!" Laxus stops filling out his papers, puts down his pen, and stands up and begins to walk over to the two girls. "You're right, I am treating it like it's nothing, because it is nothing, well to me anyway. I don't care if you like girls, guys, or the log in our backyard; just as long as you keep a few things in mind."

Laxus is now right in front of the girls, "You must always put others before yourself, you must always follow your heart, and most importantly you must protect those you love." Laxus bends down ever so slightly to hug his daughter. She's in shock while tears of joy start to run down her face, "I am truly happy you decided to share this with me, and as for your choice...not half bad either." Raiu begins to cry and hugs her father back.

 ***End flashback. Back in the room with Raiu, we can now see the bed behind her. As the scene becomes clear, we start to see the covers wiggle and shift around***

After a few seconds, the upper half of a body pops out, obviously still sleepy. She yawns and rubs her eyes, "What are you doing over there?" Raiu scoffs, "Well, I can't sleep all day like some people." To which Akiko replies, "Hey, it's a process to look this beautiful. I don't see you complaining about that." Raiu turns with a demonic look on her face. She jumps up with blinding speed and lands with a 'plop' on the bed. They begin wrestling on the bed...

 ***Let's see what else is going on around Hosenka***

 ***We transition to the pool; inside we see Hikari swimming around before a huge shadow appears under her. The huge shadow rises, lifting Hikari with it. We hear a manly [** _ **N/N: SO MANLY!**_ **] roar, as the last of the water falls. We can now see it is Jarvan and he has Hikari on his shoulders***

"Ah no! This monster has me; someone help," she says jokingly as she's waving her arms around. She stops and grabs her arm which is bandaged. Jarvan notices this and immediately puts her down and asks, "Are you ok!? Did I hurt you!?" Hikari shakes her head, "Sorry big guy, you gotta do a lot more to break me." They both laugh then Hikari says, "It's a shame no one else wanted to join us. This pool is so nice!" Jarvan nods, still worried. Hikari then asks, "Can you get us something to drink? I'm parched." Jarvan then begins to awkwardly rush through the water towards the drink shack. Hikari keeps up her smile for a few seconds then gets a hurt look as she grabs her hurt arm again.

 ***Flashback***

 ***We are inside the guild infirmary where Hikari is lying next to Duo. There is a young-looking woman tending to Hikari's wounds. The woman is wearing an orange, low-cut minidress that is frilled at the bottom. Her legs are clad in mid-thigh high socks that are orange with a sky-blue stripe running down the front of her leg, with a pair of brown and tan knee-high boots on her feet. A white, feather-like headpiece on the right side of her head accompanied by her flowing, deep blue hair completes her look***

Hikari wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat; she immediately grabs her arm. Hikari looks panicked, "What? Where am I?" The woman grabs her hand, "You're safe. You're home, Hikari. I've been treating your wounds, and you'll be fine." Hikari calms down seeing a familiar face, allowing the woman to go back to work. A few seconds pass, then Hikari asks, "Umm, so…Wendy, what happened?"

The now named Wendy answers, while not losing focus, "Well, you guys won. You'll be happy to know that there are only two other injuries worse than yours, so it's not as bad as it could have been." Hikari then asks, "Two?" Wendy finishes her healing spell, then looks over at Duo, a greatly injured Duo at that, "He gave it his all in his fight, without him there's no telling how this would have ended." Hikari's face contorts in pain seeing Duo in this condition; she clenches the covers in her fist, "I see."

'Maybe if I hadn't been so foolish, maybe if I were there I could have helped, maybe...' Hikari's thoughts are cut off when Wendy speaks, "You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age..." Hikari looks up confused, "But you're nothing like me, Ms. Wendy; you're so strong." Wendy immediately chops her (somewhat playfully) on her head, "I told you not to call me miss. I'm not that much older than you, you know. Anyway, I wasn't always this 'mature, powerful' woman you see before you. I trained, fought, and learned from and with my team, my family; that's what made me this way. Never forget who and what you fight for, and always remember your friends are there to help." She looks down and sees Hikari crying in her lap. Wendy pets her head in a comforting way.

 ***Back to the pool with Hikari and Jarvan***

'She's right every battle can't be fought by me, and I can't let everyone fight for me. I must find the perfect balance...but still..." Hikari's thoughts are interpreted by Jarvan coming back with drinks. She smiles at him. 'It can wait,' she thinks to herself

 ***Now we** _ **must**_ **visit a karaoke bar in a shadier part of town***

At the bar is a familiar fella by the name of Lucio; however, he doesn't have the same swagger as usual. His hair is a mess, his clothes are sloppy, and his glasses are dirty, "All that time...all that effort...all the girls rejected...and for what? Nothing. That's what," Lucio mumbles to himself as he's lying on the bar. As he's doing this, two shady guys approach a lady not too far from Lucio. "Hey baby, let's get out of here," one of the guys says. She replies with, "No thanks, I'd rather not." The other then says, "Come on girl, don't be like that; we just trying to have some fun."

The conversation continues this way as Lucio gets up, fixes his clothes and hair, and makes his way over to them. Once he gets behind them he puts his hands on their shoulders, "Listen guys, she said no, and I know you don't wanna interrupt the ladies good time, right?" One of the guys questions, "Just who do you think you are?!" The guy swings at Lucio who easily counters and flips the guy, twisting his arm. The next guy charges at Lucio, but winds up in the same position.

Lucio twists their arms, "You two are disgraces to men, messing with a beautiful woman like this. Apologize before something worse happens to your arms." He twists their arms tighter, causing them to scream out in unison, "We're sorry!" Lucio lets them go and the woman runs over and kisses him on the cheek and hugs him, "My hero!" Lucio puffs up his chest as he asks, "What shall we do now, my lady?" The girl whispers something in his ear that makes him smile, then they both run out together.

 ***Now, let's visit town square, which is home to a beautiful garden. We see many people hustling and bustling throughout the garden; in the center, under a blooming cherry blossom tree, we see Silvia and Duo sitting***

Duo is very bandaged up still; he is napping in Silvia's lap with a book over his face. Silvia is _actually_ reading her book in one hand, with the other on Duo's chest. She looks down at her hand to check and make sure that her hand is glowing faintly with a blue light. She begins to drift into thought.

 ***Flashback***

 ***We are back in Fairy Tail's infirmary where Wendy is working on Duo. Some time has passed as Hikari is not there anymore. There is a knock on the door followed by said door opening***

In the door way stands Silvia; Wendy looks over and smiles, "Ah I've been waiting for you." Silvia warily walks in, "I heard you asked for me, is there something wrong? Is he...?" Wendy waves her over, "Come here, I want you to look at something." Silvia walks closer and gasps. Several spots on Duo's body has human scales instead of the usual metal. Silvia becomes panicked, "What's happening to him!?" Wendy gets back to work.

"It's something that happens to Dragon Slayers; after a period of time, they would eventually turn into dragons. However, we had found a way to stop the transformation and gave it to all slayers, including Duo, so I have no clue what would cause this to happen." Silvia, now even more worried, asks, "What can we do?" Wendy sighs, "I've done all I can do, but I have a feeling you might be able to do more." Wendy grabs Silvia's hand and puts it on Duo, immediately a blue light covers her hand, and the scales on Duo slowly begin to disappear. Once all the scales are gone, she turns to Wendy and asks, "Just what was that?"

Wendy replies, "It's an ancient healing technique that has been lost for a long time. It takes a true heart at peace to use this method." Silvia looks down at her hand in amazement as Wendy continues, "Will you do me a favor and look after him, and give him "assistance" if need be?" Silvia looks back at Duo, then at Wendy and nods.

 ***Flashback ends***

Silvia is still looking at her hand, 'I'll be sure he's ready for whatever is next, but I still wonder how much of this is Gray's doing. Why were the scales still growing if they had already fixed the problem?' Silvia stops thinking of her worries when she notices Duo snoring. She giggles to herself, 'At least somethings never change.'

 ***The sun is setting as we head back to the council headquarters***

Everyone is leaving the council chamber, with the last to leave being Mirajane, Juvia, and Gray. Erza walks up to them, "Will you three please join me in my office." The three of them nod and follow her. Once they open the doors to the office, they are greeted by Gajeel and Levy who are already sitting at the table. Erza sits at the head of the table, while Mirajane and Gray sit on opposite sides from each other. There is an awkward silence in the room before Erza breaks it, "So, the events of two weeks ago shed light on a few things we need to discuss."

Mirajane angrily slams her fists on the table, "Yes! Let's talk about Gray's little monster that almost killed Hikari! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Gray calmly answers, "My boy had never gone that far before; I believe there was another force clouding his judgement. I'll admit he has…anger, to put it lightly. It is something we are working on and he will be punished as we see fit." Mirajane stands up, "Bullshit! Why I-" Erza grabs her arm with a serious look on her face, "I understand your anger, but there are other things we need to discuss; please sit."

Mirajane eyes Gray then sits. Erza continues, "Now then, Gray does speak some truth. It is unclear exactly when Brazz was affected by an outside power. The obvious is that something or someone took control of him and altered his behavior, though at this point it is also unclear who or why. So, until this is cleared up, keep an eye on your young ones." Everyone nods. Gajeel and Levy look at each other, then Levy asks, "Um, why did you call us here, high councilwoman?"

"Cause our last piece deeply involved you, Gray tell us about your battle," Erza replies. The attention turns to Gray, "The final battle was me vs the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox the second also known as Duo. In this battle, the young man was clearly out matched and was willing to take a fatal blow in the hopes of stopping me. I was able to dodge the attack; however, he was not so lucky. I thought that he was greatly injured, but once the dust settled he stood before me renewed. He had somehow absorbed the power in a way I've never seen, not even in your Iron Shadow Dragon or the Lighting Flame Dragon mode, he...turned gold."

The whole room is in shock (except Erza). Mirajane is the first one to respond, "Is that even possible? F-for someone to change that way?" They all turn to Levy, "Well I haven't read anything in any of the ancient texts I've been decoding about slayers, but you can bet I'll find out. With your permission Erza, I would like to use some of the council's tools to speed up my research." Erza nods and Levy gets up to walk away, but Gajeel grabs her arm, "Levy, I need you to be safe, okay."

Levy looks at him with a face that shakes even Erza and says, "For nineteen years, I've brushed this off Gajeel. For nineteen years, I've looked away and not acted. But Brazz being controlled by an outside force, and Duo showing this new power can't be a coincidence. I'M GOING TO FIND OUT!"

Levy then storms out, angry tears in her eyes. There is another awkward silence in the room before Erza breaks it again, "She will have full support here Gajeel; we will make sure she is safe." Gajeel slams his fists on the table, cracking it, then gets up to storm out, but stops at the door, "You better Ms. Councilwoman, or that table will be the least of your problems." He slams the door behind him. Erza turns to the remaining group, "We need to explore all options, I want us to be prepared for whatever is coming next.

 ***It's the middle of the night. We see Jarvan, Lucio, and Duo all asleep. Well, for a moment at least; Duo wakes up in a cold sweat, both his eyes and tattoo are glowing blue***

He is panting trying to catch his breath; he puts his hands over his face and through the cracks we can see his eyes still glowing. As he sits there trying to regain his composure, he asks himself one question,

"Those _eyes_ …who's are they!?"

* * *

 **N/N: *whistles* That was one intense epilogue, yet also surprisingly relaxing. Also, look at me, finally getting a chapter out on time; feels good man…anywho, that officially closes out the Guild Battle Arc. Thank you all so much for reading, please leave a comment or follow/favorite if you feel so inclined to do so. Onwards, to the next arc!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	20. Chapter 19: Allied Forces, Assemble!

***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc

Chapter 19: Allied Forces, Assemble!

* * *

 ***It is mid-day as we arrive at the wizard council. There is tension in the air (we can literally see it) as we view inside and see officials rushing around cleaning and taking away anything that could be broken easily or is expensive***

There is a knock on the door, and one of the officials yells, "They're here!" With terrified looks, they all line up on the walls. The giant steel doors creak open and we see a group that is being shadowed by the fresh sunlight. Once the light settles we see Jarvan, Chrissy, Rose, Lucio, Hikari, Duo, Silvia, Akiko, and the one leading them: Raiu. It is obvious some time has passed, since neither Duo nor Hikari are bandaged up and look completely healthy. They all walk down the hallway paying no attention to the obviously scared officials.

At the end of the hallway they are greeted by Roxina, who does not look pleased to see them, "Hello Fairy Tail wizards. I trust you have been staying out of trouble these last few weeks, I don't know if Magnolia would be able to handle back to back Fairytastrophies." Obviously taking offense Akiko answers, "Yes Ms. Drama Queen, we have been good little children like the council ordered." Sensing the sarcasm Roxina responds, "Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Fairy Princess. Did I hurt the little spark plug feelings?"

A tick mark appears on Akiko's forehead, "Oh that's it, you wanna go you four-eyed midget?!" To which Roxina replies, "Fine by me, you over grown battery!" Duo, Silvia, and Lucio hold back Roxina while the rest hold back Akiko. They continue to bicker back and forth for a few seconds until a smooth, intelligent voice says, "Are you two still arguing? It's been at least three years."

Everyone stops as a man who looks about Raiu's age walks in. He is wearing an 1840s style suit with a lab coat over it, and has a clipboard. He has slicked-back brown hair with steam punk googles on top of his head. Glasses hide his light hazel eyes. Chrissy and Rose yell out, "Onii-chan!" They, along with Jarvan, run up and give him a huge hug. He struggles to say, "Gah!..guys...air...air...need to...breath..." They let go and start bombarding him with questions. Things calm down between Akiko and Roxina, and Duo ends up standing next to Roxina. They are watching the four have a great family reunion; Duo and Roxina look at each other.

For a moment they just stare then they both turn away, and Roxina says, " Heh, I see you're still alive…good to know." Duo snickers, "Yeah well, what would mom due if she was only left with you; you know I'm the favorite." Roxina shrugs, "Whatever you say loser; everyone, follow me." She starts to walk down the hall, and everyone follows. Duo is walking next to Roxina and behind him Hikari is walking next to Silvia. Unable to hold back anymore Hikari leans over and whispers to Silvia, "So what's the deal with Roxina? I know she's Duo's sister, but we never talk about her…and what's the issue between her and Akiko?" Silvia giggles and answers, "When it comes to Akiko and Roxina, all I would say is their issues aren't a rivalry; they aren't even the cause, although it is about someone they both really care for." Hikari ponders this then asks, "Was it over Raiu?"

This time Silvia can't contain the laughter and explodes, once she regains her composure she answers, "No Roxina's not that type of girl...in fact, you two are very much alike. Maybe that's why Akiko took a liking to you?" Silvia sees the confusion on Hikari's face, so she tells her, "Those two used to be best friends before they started hating each other." Hikari is shocked and now has way more questions than answers, but decides to go to the source. She then asks her next question, "So what about her and Duo?" Silvia smiles, "Oh those two are great. They may not show it, but they have an impossibly strong bond. Their nickname, while she was a part of Fairy Tail, was the twin headed demon"

Hikari looks surprised and says, " _That_ was those two?" We suddenly see the shadowy figures of Duo and Roxina with glowing red eyes, "I heard stories of twins in Fairy Tail that were impossibly strong. It was rumored their arguments would destroy towns and when they worked together they could destroy armies..." Silvia nods, "Yes those two are really spectacular, and scary."

They open the door to the council room and see the council sitting in their usual spots. Erza is the one to greet them, "Ah Fairy Tail has finally arrived, it is great that you...wait where is Simon?" The group gain awkward looks on their faces. **We flash back to the guild infirmary where we see a bed ridden Simon who is sneezing, and seems like he lost a fight with a snot monster.** Back at the council, every council member is trying to hold Erza back, "Let me go! My baby needs me!" She keeps struggling to get free, to which Freed replies, "Your baby is a grown ass man! He'll be fine."

Once everything settles back down, and Erza regains her composure she continues, "We called you here because there is a matter in which we need guilds help." Confident Akiko replies, "No problem! The new number one guild can handle anything." Raiu chops Akiko on the head, "Settle down there, the s was plural not possessive." Rubbing her head Akiko asks, "Ow…is that true?" "Yes, it is." The group turns and sees three figures walk out of the shadows.

Leading them is a raven-haired girl who has the left side of her head shaved and her bangs going to the right side, framing her face. She is wearing a dark cloak with the Sabertooth logo on the side by her right leg, and the collar of the cloak extends up in a way that can act as a face cover if necessary. She is wearing a purple, sleeveless half-shirt that shows off her midriff and forms around her ample bosom. She has on baggy white (genie-like) pants with black military boots. She also has sleeve gloves that stop half way up her arm, and crimson eyes. This is Yuka, one of the top ranked wizards in the world and a top member of Sabertooth.

Behind her is a lady who looks similar in age to her and a guy bigger than Jarvan. The lady is wearing a collared dark blue dress with slits on both sides, revealing a light blue Sabertooth mark on her left thigh. She has silver hair that she keeps in a small ponytail and silver eyes. On her waist is a holster for a bow. The big guy has a dark grey cloak that is hiding his outfit and bandages covering everything but his eyes. These two are Aria and Roagan, respectively, two other strong wizards from Sabertooth. "Yes, it seems they wanted more than just the number one guild; three and four as well."

We turn to the opposite side and see a different three **[N/N: They don't walk out of the shadows, but still walk out cool nevertheless]**. Leading them is a teenaged boy with spiked-up, pale blue hair. He is wearing a light grey jacket with white fur trimming, and black pants with white square patterns going down his thighs. The jacket is left open, and he has no shirt on under revealing his toned body and pink guild mark on his left pectoral. This is Marco, one of Lamia Scale's wizards and is highly regarded in the wizard world.

Behind him are two girls: one looks twelve while the other looks to be the same age as Marco. The twelve-year-old is wearing a sleeveless, pink kung fu top and a sky-blue sash that covers most of her mid-section. You can barely see it, but she is wearing a pink skirt and black leggings. She is also wearing brown sandals boots. Her hair is sky-blue, and her eyes are colored crimson. She is clearly the energetic one of the group, as she can barely stand still. The girl next to her is way more composed and seems disinterested. She has black hair that fades into grey then silver at the very end (Ombre style). Her hair on the right side is braided in cornrows and the rest frames the left side of her face. She is wearing a light taupe faux leather scuba jacket with ribbed knit **[N/N: Yes, it's a real thing; we looked it up]** with her guild's logo on the back. She is wearing black leather pants that have a few zippers. She has on a shirt with a skull made of Xs design, and is cut down the sides and knotted at the bottom. Finally, spiked boots and her intimidating gold eyes round off her appearance. These two are Junshi and Tia, two more powerful wizards from Lamia Scale.

Within the blink of an eye, Marco goes from in front of his guild mates to clasping Silvia's hands, "Ah Silvia, my darling. It is so nice to see you. After this whole debacle, how about you and me finally go on that date we've been talking about for oh so long?" Everyone, besides Marco and Silvia, look at Duo (even the nosey council members). Duo feels the beams from everyone's gaze, "What? Why is everyone looking at me?" " _Why_ is indeed the question. He's not the one you should be worried about," a voice coming from the hallway says. In walks the Ice Devil's elite, lead by Gin. Gin continues, "Ah Marco, I see you're still trying to marry into the superior family."

Gin and Brazz both get murderous looks in their eyes as Gin continues, "But if neither she nor our father agrees, you should probably take the hint." Marco is trembling, "Y-You're right. I'll take that in consideration, but true love won't be stopped. " He has now retreated to behind Tia, who has steam coming from her shoes. Junshi, finally feeling like it was the right time, rushes over to in front of the group bows and says " It's an honor to meet you all! I look forward to working with you, and maybe we can test our strengths towards each other."

Brazz snickers, "Yeah, right, I don't fight twerps." Junshi looks up and smiles, "That's funny considering we're both fourteen, so I see us as equals." Suddenly, she's behind him twisting his arm, "Don't judge the book by its cover, as the old saying goes." She lets him go and walks back towards her group. Brazz doesn't have a response. She looks at Duo and is surprised by what she sees. Around everyone are certain solid colored aura, except Duo. Around him are two auras who move almost as if they are fighting. She stops in front of Yuka and looks at her. After a second they make eye contact, and Junshi smiles at her, "We have the same eyes." All of a sudden, there is this light-hearted ambience around them. We see Yuka blush as she mumbles, "So ka..ka...kawaii."

"Now that all of us are acquainted, it's time we tell you why we are here. Freed?" Freed clears his throat then presses a button on the table. A hologram map pops up, it has several Xs in various spots. Freed begins, "Recently, there have been a number of villages attacked in Fiore. Normally this would be considered a coincidence that the council would post a job looking for the culprits, but we have reason to believe that there is something much bigger going on." "What makes the council believe that," Hikari questions. The screen changes and shows a dragon mark with three slashes. Freed continues, "Each location has had this mark placed on it."

Hikari is looking at the two pictures intently, "I'm still not understanding why this needs the top four guilds to work together on this." Erza then replies, "This is important, because not one person has survived these attacks." More pictures pop up showing destroyed cities with bodies lying everywhere: men, women, and children. Everyone has a shocked and disgusted look on their face. Yuka is the first one to speak, "So, you want each of our groups to take a different task to help find, and eliminate, the targets?" Freed answers, "Well, not exactly. There will be teams yes, but we will be dividing you up into groups that we feel will best handle each task. Lady Erza, would you like to tell them the teams?" Erza nods in response.

"Team 1 will be: Raiu Dreyar, Namika Serinta, Junshi Yukama, and Roagan Torrak. Your team will be in charge of visiting the last place attacked and finding any missed leads." Both Raiu and Namika twitch as they think in unison, 'Great I gotta work with her!' "Team 2 will consist of: Marco Vastia, Akiko Dragneel, Aria Scaruno, and Lokore Thonin. There is rumored to be a dark guild close by that knows something about what's going on. You guys are to go find out what they know." Akiko glances at Lokore, who licks his lips in a creepy way that makes her shudder. "Team 3: Jarvan Veles, Jasper Strauss, Jania Priice, and Tia Rēii. An ancient temple has popped up west of here. We normally would leave this to archeologists, but the coincidence is too obvious to ignore; your group will investigate it and check for any connection to the group destroying these villages." Jarvan and Jasper look at Jania and Tia, and the guys seem very uncomfortable.

"Next will be Duo Redfox, Brazz Fullbuster, Silvia Fullbuster, and Yuka Cheney. Our intel tells us that a similar structure has appeared in the Alvarez empire, so you will go there and make sure they have all the support they need. Remember, you guys are visiting another country; they may not be as lenient as we are." Brazz looks over at Duo, who is paying him no mind, 'So this is the guy? He doesn't look so tough'. "And our last group: Lucio Fūrror, Kaizer Dragneel, Gin Fullbuster, and Roxina Redfox. There is someone in Magnolia who has information that could help us, so we're sending you since she is known to be quite fond of you." They are all puzzled and begin to think before they all realize who the informant is. With looks of disappointment, they think in unison, 'The old drunk witch,' as an image of a woman drinking from a barrel looms over them.

Questioningly, Hikari looks around then raises her hand, "Uh...sorry Miss Erza, but I didn't hear my name called?" Chrissy and Rose nod in unison, "Us either." Freed then speaks up, "Well you see Hikari, there is some…or rather a lot of research that needs to be done. With Jasper heading out to the field, we're a man down. So, you, along with the other researcher we have working on this, will have double the work. As for Chrissy and Rose, with Roxina gone there will be a major hole in our security. We originally asked for Simon, but Mirajane must have sent you two to while Simon copes with his ailment." The three of them nod, showing no sign of discontent. Hikari then asks, "Who will I be working with?" "You'll be working with a trusted advisor to the council and someone who is well versed with ancient passages," Erza replies.

Duo snickers, "I thought I smelled my mom; she always smells like old ink…and pancakes." Hikari's eyes light up a bit. Erza then finishes, "Now you all have your assignments. I'll leave you with this: the council selected your guilds, who chose you as the best of the best. This threat is unknown, but I'm sure with your combined might you'll be able to defeat any foe in your path. Now go!" In unison, they all yell, "Yes ma'am!"

As they are heading out, Duo pulls Roxina aside and asks her, "Hey, do you have any idea how Metalico is doing?" She puts her head down and says, "Excel is doing fine; he has made a full physical recovery, but has yet to show any signs of mental awareness." She then turns to walk away, but Duo grabs her by the sleeve, "Don't give me that crap. Is our _brother_ going to be okay?" "Excel is a traitor and an outlaw who will spend the rest of his life behind bars if the council sees fit, so if you call that okay then he's fine. If you still want to call him your brother then fine by you, but as for me, that _scum_ doesn't deserve to wipe the dirt off my boots," Roxina snaps.

She pulls herself free and begins to walk away. She stops before leaving the room, "There's a name he keeps mumbling. I don't know why, maybe he saw this person and that's it, but I do not know." Duo looks at her ready to ask what the name was, but she answers before he can ask, "The name Excel keeps saying is Mard Greer." Roxina then walks off.

* * *

 **N/N: The alliance of Fiore's top four guilds has begun, and this arc will get** _ **wild**_ **. I apologize for being an update late with this chapter; finals and work got real crazy…but the new chapter is here, and with it a new arc! I hope you guys are excited for this arc, because the story is starting to ramp up. As always, please leave a comment to let us know your thoughts on the story, if you enjoyed it, or even hate it.**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	21. Chapter 20: Friendly Faces, Old and New

***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc

Chapter 20: Friendly Faces, Old and New

* * *

 ***We see Hikari being led by two guards down a long hallway. They get to a door and stop, one of the guards puts his hand on the door and pushes, but the door doesn't budge***

He does this for a few seconds before the other guard complains, "Come on Larry, put your back into it, it's just a door." To which Larry replies, "I'm trying Chuck, but something is blocking it." Chuck then joins him, but the door remains unwavering. Two more join, still nothing, then two more and still nothing. This continues until there are sixteen guards pushing at the door, then the door begins to open. From the other side we see a wall of books in front of the door. As they slowly tip over we occasionally see a blue blur flash past. Finally, the door opens, and we see a bunch of exhausted soldiers sprawled out. One guard (who we assume is either Chuck or Larry) says, "Here... ya... go... and please remind her...to not do that." Hikari nods and answers, "No promises." She then rushes into the room as the guards groan and begin to crawl their separate ways.

Hikari stops in the middle of the room, the blue blur is rushing around the room throwing books left and right, some landing on the desk in the room but most landing on the ground or on piles of books. After a few seconds Hikari yells, "Auntie!" The blur stops, and Levy is holding a book in each of her hands. She has a confused look on her face, "Hikari, I thought you weren't coming for another two days?" Hikari giggles, "When was the last time you checked the date, time, or year for that matter?" Levy looks at the clock and realizes what day it is, "Oh well then, sorry for the mess; you know how I get when I research." Levy tosses the two books on the desk and jumps down to be face to face with Hikari. She then puts her arms out for a hug, "How is my favorite niece doing?"

Hikari jumps into her arms (not a very high jump), "Great now that I get to spend time with my favorite auntie, and doing what we both love is even better!" Levy chuckles, "I'm honored to be your favorite; don't let Lucy know, or she'll have a fit." The both laugh for a little bit then they get serious. "So, what have you found," Hikari asks. "Not much..." Levy says as she turns and walks towards the desk, "I've been searching guilds, dark guilds, evil societies, even cults but nothing matches." Levy presses a button on the desk and, just like in the council room, all the images pop up. Hikari steps forward while looking at all the pictures, unable to shake the feeling that she knew this from somewhere, and just could not place it. She then asks Levy, "How far back are you doing your research?" A puzzled Levy answers, "About twenty to thirty years. Why are you asking?"

As Hikari keeps staring at the symbol she suddenly has a flash back. It's a quick flash of her and another girl as infants, and they are looking up at a woman in white feathers who is holding a book. The flash back ends abruptly and Hikari answers, "I don't know why, but I feel like this isn't something new; that this has happened before…a long time ago." Levy looks at her with uncertainty, but had been doing this for long enough to know not to ask, "Alright, I'll expand the timeframe. Hopefully something turns up, you go look through those books over there; I'll go this way." They both head in opposite directions. Levy stops and asks, "Hey Hikari, how is Duo doing? Is he ok?"

Hikari is looking through books and answers, "As far as I saw, he was the same lazy, brooding person as always. You're usually not the worried mother, auntie, something up?" Levy takes a second to pause then says, "Well, he is still my baby boy and he is very reckless sometimes. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't worry." They both chuckle and get to work.

 ***We enter a lush jungle. We travel deeper and see a silver-ish, blue pyramid in the middle. Guys in lab coats and guards wearing the Alvarez crests are gathered around working, investigating, and moving equipment. Out of a nearby shadow of a tree, we see a group start to rise (yes, out of the shadow); this group is Duo, Yuka, Brazz, and Silvia***

As they finish rising Brazz yawns, "Man that was a journey; being stuck in there for that long sucked!" Annoyed Yuka responds, "It may not be the most comfortable, but at least it got us here faster than anything else, and Duo isn't complaining. Being a Dragon Slayer, vehicles make us sick, so it was better this way." Brazz instantly bursts out laughing, "What, the big bad Dragon Slayer is afraid of a boat? Ahahaha, I'll keep that in mind ya babies." Brazz continues to laugh so he doesn't notice Duo walk up behind him and hit him on the head. Brazz grabs his head in pain, "Why you little-!" He begins to lunge towards Duo until Silvia stops him by grabbing his arm. He looks back at her smiling face as she says, "Shinsetsuna."

Instantly Brazz relaxes, then walks up to Duo and Yuka who look ready to thrash him. He bows his head and says, "I'm sorry, I should not have made fun of your sickness." He then walks back over and stands next to Silvia; for the first time he looks like a kid. Duo and Yuka have a surprised look on their face. After a while, a guard walks up to them and says, "You guys are the wizards from Fiore, right? Must be, dressed like that. The Empress is on the way and should be here soon." The group look at their clothes to see what he's talking about, but they decide to let it slide.

Silvia responds, "Sounds good, if you guys need some help just say so." The guard nods, "Actually, we're still unpacking stuff if you guys don't mind." The group nods and gets to work. There is a montage of the group moving boxes, setting up computers, and clearing debris from the surrounding area. Once they are done, they all sit down looking exhausted when two guards walk over, "Thanks, you guys were a big help. There's some food over there if you guys want some." The group all nods and Silvia and Brazz head off first, while Yuka is stopped by Duo, "So I saw you talking to Hikari before we left…anything I should be worried about?"

A quick flash of Hikari and Yuka talking in a hallway crosses Yuka's mind. Yuka then responds, "I could ask the same about you and your sister; I would like to keep family matters between family." Yuka then gives Duo a very serious look, "Just because she accepts your guild as family doesn't mean I do; if you guys hurt her or anyone close to me, I won't hesitate to take action." Duo looks unamused at her answer, "The same goes for you and your people." They stare at each other for about a minute, then go to catch up with the others.

 ***Meanwhile, back in Fiore, we see a group consisting of Jarvan, Jasper, Jania, and Tia walking into a lab. Jasper walks over to a table and picks up one of four bags***

Jasper opens the bag and begins, "Well guys, we'll be heading to the desert. The conditions will be harsh there, so we have designed packs with supplies to help each of you." Jarvan looks excited, Jania looks annoyed, and Tia looks like she couldn't care less. "Why is it us that have to go to the desert? Why couldn't we go somewhere nice like a beach or a fancy hotel?! I hate sand; it gets everywhere," Jania complains while checking her makeup in a mirror she pulled out of nowhere **[N/N: Are we not commenting on the fact that beaches are literally sand too? No? Oh, carry on.]**. Jasper then replies, "It was the councilwoman who put these teams on these missions. If you have a problem I could call her; I have her on speed dial." Jania suddenly straightens up and shakes her head. Jasper grins, "Thought not. All right guys, let's grab a pack and move out."

They all grab their packs and head for the door, but stop when they hear a voice from behind yell, "WAIT!" They turn to see a man with a way bigger pack being led by a speeding dog. The dog suddenly stops in front of the group, while the guy is sent flying past them and slams into the wall. The man struggles to get his head out of the wall for a few seconds, then pops out and falls to the floor. He gets up, brushes himself off, stands at attention, and salutes, "Sergeant Brigadier General Major Lieutenant Colonel Turk Fryer reporting for duty!" Jasper tries to hide his annoyance, "Major what a...surprise. You've returned from your expedition early. How...perfect."

Fryer dusts himself off, "Please lad, I've been doing this kinda stuff since your parents were in diapers, you think I'd miss an adventure this big? An ancient temple unearthing itself, and right in our back yard, no less! This has treasure written all over it. Now come along ladies and gents, time's a wasting!" On cue, the dog rushes out the door dragging the major along with it. With a sigh, Jasper motions them to follow. In the back Tia says, "Calling it now, he's gonna be a problem."

 ***At a fishing town, Akiko, Marco, Lokore and Aria are searching around. They visit several shops and seem to be having no luck. After a few more shops (at all of them, Marco had to be pried away from talking to a cute girl(s)) the group collapses in the square exhausted (except Aria)***

Exhausted, and angry, Akiko complains, "How could no one in this town know anything about this symbol or dark guild? It's crazy." Marco then grumbles, "If you guys hadn't smacked me up, one of us would have had a successful day." Lokore snaps, "Well sorry Mr. Thinks with His Other Head, but we're on a mission and as much as I'd love to see you fail with women, we don't have the time!" Akiko then yells, "Hey, knock it off you two!" Which obviously doesn't work, and the argument goes from a one on one to a triple threat.

Aria is watching them all bicker back and forth seemingly enjoyably, until she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She tries to get the others' attention, but when that doesn't work she knows she has no other choice. She sighs and rubs her hands together, and her hands start to glow. She then claps, which sends an energy wave through the group shocking Marco and Lokore and surprising Akiko. Lokore collapses (obviously some P.T.S.D. from Raiu) and begins panting. Marco kneels to check on him, "Come on, you big baby, it wasn't that bad." Akiko walks over to Aria and asks, "What was that for?" Aria then points to an alleyway where a few figures can be made out.

In the alleyway, two guys are cornering a young lady. "Damm ma, you one fine piece. I'd love to be the guy to take you home," generic thug one says as he licks his lips with his lizard-like tongue. Then the next guy says, "Aww, come on bro, what happened to sharing?" The first guy snickers, "You're right bro, where are my manners? So, we'll go together, then me, then you, then the rest of the guys. It'll be so fun!" They both laugh so maniacally they don't even notice Aria and Akiko sneaking up behind them. Silently and effectively the duo ***ahem*** "subdue" the two stooges. After they are done, Akiko turns to Aria, "Good eye spotting these guys, but was that energy wave really needed? I mean, you could have just said something." Aria then looks at her as if she was the one who did something stupid, then goes to check on the girl. Annoyed, Akiko walks over while mumbling, "Guess she's the strong, silent type."

By the time Akiko gets over to the two the girls, it seems that Aria has calmed the girl down without saying a word. Aria then points at Akiko, and the girl bows her head, "Thank you so much for handling those brutes; I am extremely thankful to you both. If there is anything I can do to repay you, do not hesitate to ask." A smug look appears on Akiko's face, "No problem ma'am all in a day's-" Suddenly, Akiko's stomach growls so loud that a bear would run in terror. Akiko rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "Actually, we haven't eaten all day. If you wouldn't mind?" The girl raises her head and her eyes sparkle, "Yes, yes of course; I live close by. Come, come. I'll prepare a great meal."

She grabs both girls by the hand and they all rush down the street. Back in the plaza, Lokore is just now getting up. Marco looks annoyed, but relieved. Marco looks around and realizes the girls are gone. He then asks, "Hey, where did those two go?" "I don't know, but I'm starved. Let's find something to eat," Lokore replies. They begin walking in the opposite direction of the girls.

 ***The sun is setting in Magnolia as we see the group of Lucio, Kaizer, Gin and Roxina all standing in front of a tavern named "Straight Flush". None of them look happy to go in. Gin is the first one to speak up***

"Gawdamit!? Why does it have to be her, why does it have to be us, no why does it have to be ME!?" Gin continues to throw a temper tantrum beside the group as they start to talk. Kaizer then asks Roxina, "Do you have any clue what kinda info the witch has?" Roxina shakes her head, "The councilwoman wouldn't tell me; something about we need the full story to know the truth. So, I'm guessing whatever the witch tells us, if it matches what the council knows, then we'll be able to solve this case and move on." The trio nod in agreement, then Lucio interjects, "What I'm wondering is why all these guilds were needed? I know the council has enough forces to have done all these missions by themselves, so why align with guilds like us?"

Kaizer nods, "Yeah, I was wondering that as well. Why combine all these forces for these seemingly easy missions?" "The council believes that they could be next, so they would like to keep their cards close to their chest, if you would. Now are we done gossiping? We should figure out who's gonna be the one to ask the witch," Roxina answers. They all (including Gin) turn and look at Lucio. Panicked, Lucio asks, "Why me!?" The whole group shrugs, "You're her favorite." Lucio looks like he's about to argue, but decides against it and walks towards the tavern. Inside, there is festive music clouded by many men being loud and obnoxious. The group squeeze and dodge their way through the crowd. They eventually reach the bar. Behind the bar is a silver haired girl with a light blue dress on. "Hello, how may I help you today," the woman greets as she turns around.

She looks like a younger version of Mirajane; this is Lisanna Strauss: younger sister to both Mirajane and Elfman, and a less active member of Fairy Tail. She looks at who has just entered and is taken aback. "Why, if it isn't the councils new lap dogs. The boss said you'd be coming around," Lisanna says as she's pouring a drink, that she then shotguns. Everyone, except Roxina, takes offense at the statement. Gin then slams his hand on the bar and exclaims, "I ain't no one's dog! Now tell us: do you have any idea what the witch has that the council wants?" Lisanna responds, "Careful now, you guys aren't too popular in a place like this." She points and the group notices that all the attention is on them. They can feel an uneasy tension as the men start to get closer. One of the bigger guys (most likely the leader) says, "We don't take to yer kind in here, be it guild or council." They all edge closer and the group gets into a fighting stance.

Lucio whispers, "So, what are the chances of us making it out?" Roxina then whispers back, "Not very high." In unison Kaizer and Gin say, "Been through worse." Right when the tone was at a fever pitch, a yell rips through the tension, "HOLD IT!" Everyone stops and looks up the stairs to see a woman. She has on a multi-colored bra, tan colored shorts, and sandals. Her right hand is on her waist where a deck of cards hangs, and her left hand has a big bottle in it. She has her long brown hair in a ponytail with grey streaks on both sides (it's never been clear if she dyed it or if she naturally started going grey). She is Cana Alberona, owner of the tavern and retired member of Fairy Tail. Due to her brash temper and controlling attitude in her retirement, she has earned the nickname "The Drunk Witch" or just "The Witch" for short. She beams _the look_ at the guys, which makes them back off.

The leader responds, "Sorry mistress, we didn't know you would be expecting guests of their kind today." Cana takes a swig then says, "It's quite all right, Randy. I wasn't expecting them either. To tell you the truth, if it were any other group I'd let you guys have a couple of rounds, at your expense for anything broken of course, but alas these happen to be some of my favorite of the new generation. The councilwoman knew what she was doing." Cana walks down the stairs and puts the bottle on the bar. Lisanna swiftly and soundly switches them out before Cana takes her next drink. Once she finishes she asks, "So, what can I do for you all?" Both Kaizer and Roxina shove Lucio forward. He almost trips and has to regain his composure, he then clears his throats and begins, "Oh great Miss Alberona, we humbly-" She puts her hand up and says, "Not from you pretty boy, I wanna hear it from him."

She then points at Gin, who seems to have been hiding behind Kaizer. He is then dragged forward by the group to which he is vigorously fighting against. Once he is face to face with her, he stands there awkwardly for a moment. If you were to look closely, you would see he is lightly blushing, but he bows to hide it, "Please Miss Alberona, we need your information for our current mission." Cana then gets a smug look on her face, "Hoho, looks like the grand council has come to a lowly tavern owner for help. I would normally say no, but who could say no to a lovely face such as this." She then picks up his face and gives him a peck on the cheek.

It's now obvious he's blushing, and steam is coming from his ears as he begins to wipe the kissed spot and keeps mumbling, "Stupid stupid stupid" over and over again. The crowd around them bursts out laughing. Randy, between laughs, says, "Seems like the boy may have a wee bit of a crush on our mistress!" Gin turns around, seeming ready to kill anyone in sight, then Cana grabs him and puts him in a headlock. "Now, now I know you guys didn't come in here trying to rough up my customers. Follow me to my office," she says and begins to head upstairs with the rest of the group following.

 ***It is night time as we visit an abandoned town. This is, in fact, the same town showed to the group at the council. In the center of town, we see the group of Raiu, Namika, Junshi, and Roagan, they all look tired (N/N: Except Roagan…you can't really tell how he feels) ***

Raiu comments, "We've been at this for hours and still nothing. I'm beginning to think this is poi-" as she says this she falls into a hole. Namika and Junshi crouch over the hole and look down at Raiu. "I think you found a clue, Miss Dreyar," Junshi says cutely. Raiu then snaps, "Ya think!? And I thought I told you not to call me miss?" Junshi nods, looking conflicted. Namika sticks her hand out for Raiu, who hesitates before taking it. After she's out, the group looks at the hole and look confused. Junshi asks, "What could have done this? Any clue?" She looks at Roagan who shakes his head. "Well whatever it is, isn't normal," Raiu says.

"Whatever it is will be a worthy trophy for my case," Namika says as she pulls out her blade, which begins to glow green as she circles the hole while Raiu begins to sniff around. They take a minute, then they both point in opposite directions and yell, "That way!" They look at each other, "You dare question the Blade of the Ancients!? This sword has been hunting since before you were even born!" Raiu responds, "Well maybe in its old age it's gone crazy, 'cause I can smell its trail! It went that way!" They continue to argue back and forth as Junshi walks over to Roagan and pulls on his sleeve. The big guy kneels so Junshi can whisper in his ear. Once she is done talking, Roagan nods to her. He stands and picks her up.

After she gives the thumbs up, Roagan tosses her up in the air. Both Raiu and Namika stop arguing and stare at Roagan for a few minutes of dumbfounded silence. He puts his hands out and Junshi plops down, safe and sound. Junshi then points in a direction different from both girls and says, "There's a village over there; maybe we can find some info and a place to stay." Roagan then puts her on his shoulders and starts going the way Junshi pointed. Raiu and Namika follow, grumbling the whole way.

 ***As they leave, we get a sky view of the hole. We can now see the hole isn't just a hole, but a foot print. A huge one at that***

* * *

 **N/N: The short wait is over, and the new chapter is here! Let me tell you guys, this break has been a whirlwind disaster for me. I got sick for a week at the beginning and missed a lot of work opportunity because of it, so I have been picking up a lot of extra time to make up for that. Also, duo and I (and another friend) have recently started our YouTube channel (shameless plug Dragoon Entertainment) for gaming/anime/various other topics, so that took a lot of time. Long story short: we are back for 2018 and I am so excited for FanFiction and YouTube this year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts in a review!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	22. Chapter Note: Reminiscent

**A/N: Hello this is your actual author this time, duodragoon** _ **[N/N: 'bout damn time…]**_ **. I know weird, right? I usually let Sky handle all these things, but I had something to tell you guys. So, for the next three chapters we will be focusing on two groups at a time over the period of a week; for instance, one chapter will focus on Duo and Hikari's group and what they did in the week while another chapter will focus on Akiko and Jarvan's groups and what they did during that same week.**

 **I want to try this style out, 'cause in upcoming arcs there will be many things happening and if I do a play-by-play of each group it may drag longer than I would like (notice the last chapter is by far the longest and I still slimmed it down)** _ **[N/N: And we ALL know how well I handle long updates *sighs*.]**_ **. If you guys want me to use this style, or just overload everyone, leave a comment, and let me know. Thank you for reading up through now and... Oh, I almost forgot, there is a side that I left out of the last chapter, and it's very important, so here it is!** _ **[N/N: *yawns* -uuhh? Oh, It's my turn now? Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get this show started!]**_

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc: A Bit of Housekeeping

Chapter 20.5: A Forgotten **[N/N: Thanks, duo]** Talk

* * *

 ***It is late afternoon and we see Erza standing on a cliff overlooking the council. We hear footsteps coming closer then they stop***

"You're late," Erza says calmly and turns around.

 ***Standing in front of her is an average height, blue haired Mage with a black cloak and armor just visible beneath the cloak. This mage is Jellal Fernandes, once an outlaw, he is now the leader of the council's Shadow Brigade***

He snickers, "Why Ms. Councilwoman, you expect too much of a lowly Mage, such as myself, to be fast enough to be here in the blink of an eye." Erza then chuckles, "Please, you have Racer and Mest at your disposal; no excuses." Jellal laughs and stands next to her, "So what did you want to talk about?" Erza turns back to look at the council, "I'm assuming you heard about our newest guest?" Jellal, with a serious look, nods, "Yes, Excel, what about him?"

Erza shakes her head, "That may not be the case, we did a complete check on him and we found that there was some mind manipulation done to him. Sound familiar?" We see some sweat drip down Jellal's face, "Never gonna let that go, will you? Why are you telling me?" Erza puts her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, "I'm assuming you also heard about the guild battle between Ice Devil and Fairy Tail, right?" Jellal nods, "Yes, the one that you caused."

 ***Flashback***

Erza is on a holo call with Gray on the other side, Gray yells, "You want me to do what!?" Without flinching Erza calmly repeats herself, "I would like for you to start a guild war with Fairy Tail." Gray responds, "What's the purpose of this, we're content with the status quo. There is no way my guild will go for this!" Erza stomps her foot, "And that is the problem! The "status quo" is what no wizard should strive for. Staying complacent will get someone killed on the battlefield, or worse..." There is an awkward silence for a few minutes before Gray asks, "What exactly is happening?" Erza shakes her head, "Hopefully nothing, but just in case prepare your children…for War."

 ***Flashback ends***

Erza nods, "It needed to be done to prepare for what might be coming." Jellal comments, "True, they aren't like us. This generation has silver spoons and don't work as hard, but still they are gifted. Do you think they needed the push?" "At the guild war, a person in a dark cloak appeared, followed by Brazz becoming an ice demon," Erza responds. Jellal looks at her with a shocked and worried face. She continues, "Once we checked him, we found the same type of magic that was used on Metalico was also used with Brazz."

Jellal connects the dots, "So, you're saying that there's a connection between what ever happened in that tower and Brazz's transformation?" Erza confirms his theory, "That is the idea. Which is why I called you here. I want you to take Metalico and help him; he may be our only key to figuring out who they are, what they are planning, and what they can do." She looks over at Jellal who has a constipated look on his face, "But why me of all people?" Erza gains an irritated expression, "You are the one who has dealt with memory problems, and I am your boss SO what I say goes!" Jellal, sensing Erza's rage, nods.

He turns to walk away and asks, "Do you think they'll be ready for whatever is coming?" Erza grins, "Spoiled they may be, but they are still the next generation and we must put our faith in them." Jellal smirks and walks away. He stops a few feet away, "Oh yeah, how is that boy of yours?" Immediately, a nerve has been struck within Erza, "He has a cold. Unfortunately, my duties here stop me from comforting him." The camera shows Erza's face and it is flooded with tears. Jellal chuckles, "Well he has a great mom, he's lucky, and the man who got you is the greatest guy ever." He then continues to walk. Erza sighs and thinks, 'He's also an idiot.'

* * *

 **N/N: Well, there you have it! Things are shaping up, and the evil is fast approaching! The renegade himself Jellal is here, and the council is slowly catching on to these evil plans. Will they be prepared though? Only time will tell. As always, if you are enjoying the story let us know with a review, follow, favorite, constructive criticism? We don't care, just let us hear it!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	23. Chapter 21: Maids and Trades in Spades

**N/N: Ummmm…..hi. Remember when I said June? Ehehe…I meant almost November.**

 ***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc

Chapter 21: Maids and Trades in Spades

* * *

 ***It is mid-day as we peer into a lavish hotel room. We see Akiko staring out the window at the town while Aria is on the bed messing with her bow holder***

"This place is weird. How is this place so big and successful yet I've never heard of it? What do you think: is that weird or am I crazy?" Akiko asks. She turns and waits for Aria to respond; Aria looks at her disinterestedly and shrugs. Akiko continues, "We should ask around town and see what's up. Oh, and find the guys while we're out there. You ready?" She turns back and sees Aria waiting at the door for her. Akiko quickly gets dressed in a simple outfit: a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots (she has come to find they are the best in both style and comfort). They nod at each other and head out.

In the hallway, they are greeted by a long line of girls in maid outfits. When the maids see the girls, all of them smile and say, "Good morning mistresses!" They walk down the hallway and each girl bows as they pass. Once they get to the end, Aria nudges Akiko; she nods then turns to the nearest girl and asks, "Um, excuse me? What happened to the girl that brought us here yesterday?" The girl stands straight, "The young miss? After dinner, she was escorted to her room. I imagine she's still there." Akiko and Aria look at each other and nod, "Thank you, we will be back later we have some work in town to do." The girl bows, "A clean room will be awaiting your return." They head downstairs, and the foyer is full of people waiting. The room next to it is a dining room filled with people eating food, there is a chorus of girls singing delightful melodies (Akiko feels relaxed listening to them sing almost as if she is home with her family), and the food is being served by more girls in maid uniforms. Akiko is watching this scene admiring the singing, food, and girls so much Aria has to pull her away.

 ***The view is being blurred by a raging sandstorm. Even so, we see some figures moving***

Jasper leads the group, pushing through with his goggles on, "Well guys, this is a pretty bad storm don't you think?" He turns back to only see Jarvan. Concerned Jasper asks, "What happened to the rest?" Jarvan points behind him. Jasper peers around him and sees a rope he's pulling; on the other side is a tent on wheels. Jasper peaks in and sees Jania and Tia relaxing. Jania is doing her nails while Tia is relaxing still looking disinterested by all things. Jasper is stunned, "Don't you guys think this is a little...I don't know, lazy!?" Jania responds, genuinely shocked, "You expect a delicate flower like moi to hike in such harsh conditions? I think not." Jasper turns to Tia, "And you?" She looks at him, "Dude seriously take a chill pill; the big guy ain't complaining, so why are you?" Jasper is about to respond when he realizes someone is missing, "Where's the major?" Both Jania and Tia point outside. Jasper looks around, suddenly seeing the major being dragged around the storm by his dog. Jasper sighs, "Why me?"

 ***It's late evening and we see Akiko and Aria walking down the street***

Akiko sighs, "We spent all day searching for something, anything that can help us. And we couldn't even find our teammates!" Each street light turns on as they pass by, she continues, "And it seems like no one is really thrown off by this new place! It's weird." Aria grabs Akiko by the sleeve, stopping Akiko and forcing her to look at the building now in front of them. The building is their hotel, and it looks like a five-layer cake with flashing lights as the candles. On the roof is a neon maid sign that flashes from standing to an idol pose. Akiko stares, "This can't be real."

They walk inside and just like when they left earlier the foyer is still somehow filled with just as many people. They rustle through and head upstairs, only to see a long line of girls (different ones from earlier in the day). Once they get to the room, the closest girl says, "We'll be closing soon, and shortly after that dinner will be ready for us." She bows then heads down the hall. After the girl is out of sight, Akiko whispers, "Maybe we can get some answers from the source." They then walk into their room and close the door

 ***It is night time and the storm has subsided. The moonlight gives the desert a blue glow. We see our group heading to a town***

Jasper collapses as soon as they enter town. Jarvan stands next to him and drops the rope, the major's dog is on his shoulder. The girls get out and look around the town; even though it is nighttime, the city is still very active. The main street is full of vendors and small-time salespeople, selling everything from bottled water to jewelry. Jasper tries to stand up but is pushed down by the major stepping on him while looking around, "Ah yes, I've heard about this town. They call it 'The Jewel Hidden in the Sand.' We should find shelter for tonight and see if we can find out anything about the pyramid tomorrow." The major looks around at the group who is completely ignoring him, "Where in the world is that boy?! Jasper, where did you go?" The group points to the major's feet; he looks down and sees Jasper struggling in a push up stance with the major on his back. Confused, he asks, "Jasper, what are you doing down there? Get up." Struggling, Jasper answers, "Well you stepped on me while I was trying to get up. So, could you please get off me." The major takes a moment before realizing Jasper is right, "Mm, well then I guess I should." He gets off and Jasper stands up and dusts himself off, "Well then, shall we find a place to stay?"

They head into several fancy looking buildings, but every one of the clerks look at their appearance and denies them a room. Finally, they go into a shabby looking building: most of the lights are out, and the ones that are working are blinking vigorously and out of rhythm. At the front desk is an average height slender guy; he doesn't look like the kind of guy you want to leave your wallet around. He turns to the group and says in a raspy voice, "Ah yes come in come in. What can I do for you...lovely people." Jania turns to walk out, but Jarvan grabs her as Jasper steps up, "Yes sir, we would love to stay in your...lovely establishment." The guy looks at the group then says, "Ah, but of course. A fine group such as yourself would certainly have trouble find you in this city. Not too many straight and narrow people with...such amazing looking gear come through here." Jasper is about to reply when Tia pulls him by the hair and forces him back, she then slams her hand on the table and leans over the desk, "Rooms. Now!" The guy notices the rage behind Tia's eyes and is terrified. He reaches in the drawer and pulls out two keys. Tia snatches one, then grabs Jania and drags her up the stairs. Jasper, Jarvan, and the major are all surprised by this outburst. The major comments, "I say, that's the most emotion she's shown all trip." The other two nod before the trio head upstairs.

 ***We see now the foyer is empty, but the dining room is now filled by the staff instead. At the head table is Akiko and Aria, along with an older red headed woman and the girl they saved in the alley way. Food is quickly being passed out***

Akiko looks around in amazement at all the girls in maid outfits and how fashionable they look. Once they are handed the food, Akiko's mouth begins to water; plates holding the juiciest, most succulent, and _thickk_ est looking steaks with fries on the side lie in front of everyone. Halfway through dinner, Aria nudges Akiko which almost makes her swallow her fork. She whispers to Aria, "You know you can talk too, nothing's stopping you…is there something stopping you?" Aria rolls her eyes then Akiko turns to the other two at the table, "Thank you ma'am for your hospitality, me and my friend here have most enjoyed your kindness." The woman stops eating and smiles, "Oh the pleasure is all mine, it's the least I can do for someone who saved my precious little girl," she reaches over and hugs the girl, "I don't know what I would have done without her!" Akiko notices that the girl is uncomfortable but used to it, reminding her of her and her mother and making her a little jealous.

Akiko quickly gets over this then asks, "So what exactly is this place and how did you get all of these girls here?" The woman stops hugging her daughter and replies, "Why, this is a safe haven for these girls. Many of them came from the streets, some from broken homes, but I rescued them and gave them work and now they couldn't be happier." They look around and see all the girls laughing and joyful; seeing this warms Akiko's heart, "This is amazing, and you do this for free?" The woman's smile fades, "Well no, there are fees that they take care of by working and there are certain rules they must follow. So, no it isn't free, but reasonable especially with what I'm giving them. How about you two try it out tomorrow? See how great the work is?" Akiko and Aria look at each other and nod, "Sounds like an experience too good to pass up." The woman nods and snickers, "Oh, I have no doubt that it will be a life changing experience for you." The girls are so wrapped up in eating they miss the woman's eyes glow emerald green.

 ***It is late at night in the desert. In one room, we see Jania and Tia sleeping. Tia's bed seems average while Jania's bed is a huge queen size bed with jewels on the posts. In the others we see Jarvan and the major in beds while Jasper is snuggled in a sleeping bag on the floor***

Under the major's covers, a weird figure moves about. Once it gets to the top, a sleepy dog head wiggles out. It scurries over to the door and begins pawing at it. This wakes up Jasper, who squirms over to the door and opens it to let him out. The dog rushes outside. The dog uses the services of a nearby bush when a shadow of someone creeps over him.

 ***The next morning, we see the group standing in front of their hotel***

"Alright, now that we're all ready let's-" Jasper begins, before he is interrupted by the major yelling, "Professor Ruufles!? Professor Ruufles!?" The major runs around the corner, "Quickly, have you guys seen Professor Ruufles? I haven't seen him all morning." The group all gets questioning looks on their faces. Jasper has a sudden realization and begins to sweat, "Well, he must be around here _some_ where. Let's go find him!" He then rushes off down the street. The group looks at each other then follow Jasper. From the shadows, the hotel manager rubs his hands together diabolically.

 ***Meanwhile in Akiko and Aria's room, we get an upward panning shot of Akiko in a full body mirror. She has on low top dark blue shoes, thigh high white socks, and a dark blue maid outfit. Her hair is in two long, high pigtails***

She twirls to check herself out. She winks in the mirror, "Lookin' good there, missy." She then starts making provocative faces at herself; she doesn't notice a figure walk in. Akiko turns and jumps when she notices. We see Aria standing there in a gray maid outfit, similar to Akiko's, and she now styled her hair so that her bangs cover her left eye. Akiko sighs, "You really scared me. Don't sneak up on someone like that, you'll give them a heart attack." Aria rolls her eyes making it obvious she's heard that before. Akiko walks around Aria looking her over, "Gotta say, not bad. Obviously not as cute as me, but a solid nine-out-of-ten." Akiko then turns to the door and begins to walk, "Alright, now let's get a behind the scenes look at what really goes on around here."

Instead of the large row of girls that greeted them the previous morning, there is one short girl holding a clipboard and has a head set on. A little disappointed, Akiko walks forward. As Akiko gets closer, she can hear her talking into the head set, "Make sure Jody knows she's on kitchen duty from five to seven tonight, she's been ducking doing dishes...I don't care how easily she prunes, it's her turn. Also, Merry needs to service the VIPs early today; the boss says she wants to have a meal with them today." The girl looks up from her clip board, "Ah yes, the newbies, come with me." She turns and walks down the hallway with Akiko and Aria in tow. The girl continues, "Alright you have a full schedule. You'll start with tidying up living quarters, then we'll bring you downstairs for welcoming and serving, and finally clean up." She turns to the girls, "Any questions...well, you girls will have moderators watching and helping you so direct any questions to them." Akiko is about to say something, but the girl puts her finger up and starts listening in the head set, "What did you say... Linsey did WHAT!? I'll be right there!" The girl then rushes off. Akiko just stares for a second then questions, "Does my forehead have a sign that says, 'Please ignore me, I say nothing important'?" Akiko looks at Aria who is blankly staring back at her. Akiko angrily sighs, " _Ughh_ , let's just get to work." **[N/N: Cue montage!]**

Akiko and Aria work their way through their tasks: cleaning rooms, welcoming guests, taking and serving orders, and cleaning after hours. Although Akiko is doing her best, she still struggles in doing the chores perfectly; with Aria doing her work so spectacularly, Akiko's effort did not look as strong. Now mopping the kitchen, Akiko lets out an exhausted sigh, "Wow, that was a lot of work. I see why so many girls work here." Aria nods in agreement. Akiko puts down her mop, "Well we've searched all over the place and nothing seems out of order. Maybe I was wrong, maybe-" Aria puts her finger up to her mouth then starts walking around the room. She puts her hand on a wall and begins feeling it out. Her hand slides on a certain area and a symbol appears; it is the same symbol the council showed them. A passage way appears in front of them, Akiko walks over amazed, "Incredible. How did you find this?" Aria shrugs. Akiko nods, "Of course. Let's see what's behind door number one."

 ***Late afternoon in the desert, our group is walking down the street looking tired and defeated***

Jarvan yells out, "Aww man, what's up with this town!? Everyone is acting like they scared of J-dog or something. We ain't find our dog or anything about that pyramid." Jasper sighs from the front, "Let's regroup in our hotel, maybe we can figure…" He stops and one by one they bump into him. "Yo, what's the ho-" Jarvan says as he looks past the group and sees the building that they had been staying and keeping their equipment at is now gone. A few moments of silence pass before we hear the wind whistles and a tumbleweed rolls past. Down the street, the manager whistles while walking with a large stack of money in hand. He looks up some distance away from the group and, in seeing them, turns down a side street and picks up his pace. He looks back at his money, so he doesn't notice the large stone golem rise in front of him. "Ouch there wasn't a wall here last week," he grumbles and looks up, right at the golem. Before he can do anything, the golem grabs him and carries him over to the group.

The golem stops in front of Jasper and holds the manager up, Jasper looks at him with irritation etched on his face, "Listen buddy, we've had a long day with very little success and we expected to come to your establishment and decompress. So, imagine our dismay when your place is gone, with all our stuff nonetheless. How about you tell us where our stuff is, and we will be on our way." The guy turns his nose up to Jasper, who responds by putting him in a head lock, "Listen I'm trying to be nice, but you're making this difficult. If you don't work with me here, I'm going to have to let my more _vicious_ friends get it out of you." He looks over and sees Jarvan picking at his ear and the major crying over a picture of his dog. He looks back at Jasper quizzically, who responds, "Not them," Jasper flicks his head to the other side, "them." The manager looks that direction and sees Tia and Jania standing there with pillars of pure hatred flowing from them and glares that could even make Councilwoman Erza uneasy. Sweating, the manager whispers in Jaspers ear, who then releases the head lock, "Good news: I know where our stuff is." The golem drops him and a dust cloud plumes up.

 ***30 minutes later, the group is standing in front of the biggest building the town***

Jasper speaks, "Well this is the place let's-" Jania pushes him to the side, "My stuff is in there. We've done things your way, now we do them my way." She stomps in with four golems following her. The group stares for a moment then follows her. The inside has glorious architecture and artwork all around (the type of stuff you would see in the Roman palace). Several shops are scattered around with gambling hotspots in between. There are people all around going from place to place. The people part a path as Jania and her entourage storm through. She stops at a desk with a snazzy dress girl, who seems even less interested than Tia. "How may I help you ma'am?" The desk lady says with a monotonous tone. Jania angrily answers, "I would like to speak to the owner of this establishment!" The woman then asks, "Reason?" Jania responds, "Well some two-timing thief stole our stuff, then sold it here and we would like it back!" The woman sighs, "Here at Azar's Bazaar there is a strict no return or take-back policy maybe you should have taken better care of it." Jania snaps and lunges across the desk; however, she doesn't make it to the girl as both Jasper and Jarvan grab her.

They pull her back a safe _ish_ distance (with much difficulty); the major then walks up to the desk and begins speaking an unfamiliar language. The girl responds in what seems like the same language. They go back and forth for a few moments, while Jania is still wrestling with Jasper and Jarvan in the background with Tia and the golems just watch. The desk lady still has an emotionless face but begins to blush as she picks up the phone. She mumbles into the phone, she then puts the phone down, "My boss will see you now." The whole group stops (including the golems) and stares at the major, who is standing in front of them with a proud look on his face, baffled, "What? You think I've lived this long and don't know how to sweet talk a lady? That's absurd!" The woman then stands up and says, "Follow me."

 ***2 minutes later, our group (without the golems) is standing in a huge office with a whole bunch of expensive looking art and furniture***

Jasper asks the woman who is still standing with them, "So where is-" Before he finishes, we hear a flushing sound come from the next room; there is silence for a second, then the door creeps open. A man of average height with long slicked-back black hair, dark brown skin, and a scar across the bridge of his nose emerges. He fixes his tie, then nods to his assistant; on the way out, she slips the major a piece of paper. He looks at it then quickly tucks it in his pocket. The guy clears his throat and puts on a shark smile, "Well well, I hear you guys have an issue that you believe I can solve." Jasper steps forward, "Yes. You see, some of our things were stolen and sold here. We were hoping you could help us get them back." The smile fades off the man's face and he leans back, "I know my assistant told you guys the rules here, so for her to budge means you guys must have done some real smooth talk…tell you what, if you guys can impress me enough then I'll help you with whatever you need." Jasper asks, "And if we don't live up to your expectations?" The man smirks again, "The desert can be hard on those who don't know how to maneuver it. If you wanna make it to the pyramid, I'd suggest you don't disappoint."

Everyone except Tia looks shocked. Tia looks at them, "What did you guys expect? We went around town only asking about a dog and a pyramid, it's not that hard to figure out." The man nods, "Oh yeah and this." He opens a drawer and pulls out Professor Ruufles, and the major instantly tears up, "MY BOY!" He then scurries over and grabs the dog. The man answers, "One of my guys found him wondering the streets; that's no place for such an adorable little guy. Take him back as a show of good faith. So, what will you do to impress me?" The group looks at each other, then Jarvan cracks his knuckles, "Yo, J- dog got this! I'll rock his world with my sweet voice!" Jasper then grabs his arm, "I don't know if he's...ready for your rocking tunes bro. Maybe someone else?" They stand there looking at each other for a few seconds; Tia sighs, grabs Jania, and walks to the desk, "You guys have a stage, right?" The guy nods, confused, and Tia nods back, "Show us."

 ***Our group is now in a huge auditorium with a large stage and closed velvet curtains. In the front row we see the guy impatiently looking at a very fancy looking watch, and the major petting his sleeping dog. Jarvan still seems offended that he was not chosen, and Jasper is just awkwardly sitting there***

The lights dim, and music begins to play as the curtains open. From behind the curtain, Tia appears in a purple belly dancer outfit that has gold trim, and her hair and make-up are done in a way that makes her look like a gorgeous goddess. She begins dancing, her movements are fluid and beautiful. The guys watch intently, mesmerized by the beauty of her performance. The performance lasts for a few minutes. Once she finishes, she bows and receives a round of applause. She stands straight, "Well did I impress you?" The guy smiles, "Yes, indeed you did. Let's make a deal: your group gets your supplies and an escort to the pyramid, if I get you." The group turns to him and Jasper responds, "Out of the question! There's no wa-" Tia then jumps off the stage and is face to face with the man, "I can't be yours. I'm part of Lamia Scale, but how about a part time deal."

"Once a month, I come here and perform. That way you can charge extra to sell out." The guy is surprised, but smiles, "I like the way you think beautiful, you got yourself a deal. I'll have my guys bring your stuff and an escort to you within the hour." He then walks off. Jania comes from behind the curtain and stands with the group, "Good job girl who knew someone who acts like you could be so lively on stage." Tia shakes her head and her hair changes to her regular ombre style, then she gives Jania an annoyed glance, "Not all of us are superficial and need to look like a fashion model all the time." Jarvan then says, "But seriously dawg, you got some wicked moves. You gotta teach me some time." Jasper chuckles, "Now that's a sight I'd definitely pay big bucks for." The group begins to laugh, Tia even giggles a little, as Jarvan twirls on his toes.

* * *

 **N/N: *sweats* Okay, I am really sorry about being so late on this…but life is strange man. It has no balance or uniformity to it. However, I think we are good to go with pretty consistent updates on this story for a while. Fingers crossed. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	24. Chapter 22: Discoveries and Progress

***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc

Chapter 22: Discoveries and Progress

* * *

 ***As the sun rises and peaks through the window, the rays strike Gin's face. He tries to move several times, but something is stopping him. A huge pile of drunk guys is on top of him; he is in no way amused. With a burst of strength, he rises sending the guys flying all over the place. From behind the bar Lisanna rises***

"Will you guys stop making all that racket? Some of us are trying to sleep...wait why am I still here?" Everyone, except Gin who is stomping around angry, is wondering the same thing. "It's because I put everyone to sleep last night," they look up and see Roxina followed by Kaizer and Lucio who is carrying a passed-out Cana. Randy then asks, "What ya do that for?" Roxina pushes up her glasses, "Of course you don't remember, you guys were about to get yourselves killed."

 ***Flashback***

Roxina, Kaizer, Gin, Lucio, and Cana herself are in her office. Cana is currently pouring a glass of some alcohol. She then pushes it to the side and starts drinking from the bottle. After a few awkward moments Lucio says, "So…uh Cana, Madam Erza said you had some info for us on the craziness going on." This whole time Cana has been drinking the bottle. She finally stops, "Cute little Miss Burning Bush decides to finally sends some people down to the lower end. I tell you what, I remember when I met that little tulip…now look at her: leader of our government, all grown up." Everyone is looking around awkwardly as she continues to drunkenly ramble, "Anyways, yeah, I got some info. A lot of people comes through here's. They don't like to be judged and not everyone is on the good side of the law, yet still they deserve peace." Roxina then steps forward, "Why wouldn't they have peace?" Cana looks over and it is unclear if it is nausea, anger, or sadness but something is wrong.

"The last few weeks people have been disappearing; there are talks of people seeing blue flames and dogs dragging them away; leaving only white scorch marks in their wake." "Do you know if these rumors are true?" Kaizer asks. Cana slumps over, "Those guys downstairs, they've lost at least ten maybe more friends, family, and loved ones; people I've known. This is the only place they still feel safe." Lucio pulls Roxina to the side, "Does the council know anything about this story, any truth to it?" Roxina looks at him like he's crazy, "No, the council doesn't look into ghost stories, we deal with the facts and this woman under all that liquor has info that we need." Lucio now looks at her crazy, "Even if you don't believe in ghosts, missing people are still a big deal." As this conversation continues, their volume increases. Roxina responds, "Thugs and criminals are not on the high priority of the council. Besides, there is a lot of other things going on, like confirmed murder, so missing people may not be that high!"

The displeasure in Lucio's face is now more apparent than Cana's love for liquor, "I can't believe what you're saying. Those politicing bastards got you wrapped around their finger!" That last comment triggers her, "I'm sorry that I wanted to do something meaningful with MY LIFE, instead of breaking the rules with a RECKLESS STUPID GUILD!" Both are glaring daggers at each other. Their focus is broken by Kaizer, "Ahemhem." "WHAT!?" Kaizer, Gin, and Cana are all staring as Cana whimpers, "Mommy, daddy, please stop fighting." She almost falls out of her chair laughing. The two step away from each other, angry and embarrassed.

Kaizer continues, "Have there been any connections made between the incidents?" Suddenly, they hear a bell ringing. Confused, Gin comments, "Strange. I don't remember Magnolia having a bell tower." Lucio ponders, "That's because it doesn't." The group hear a commotion downstairs and rush out to the indoor balcony overlooking the bar. They see a group of men, led by Randy, are being held back by another group of guys. "Let us go! We're gonna destroy those ghosts and avenge our fallen!" Randy yells out while someone from the other group yells, "Don't you know there's no chance against those beasts!? You'll only get yourself killed!" The yelling between both sides continue like this for a while. Kaizer turns to Cana, "So, I assume the bell is the call of the spirits?" Cana nods her head. "That's good then," Gin says as he jumps down, "Make way! I'd like a word with those ghosts."

As he begins to push through, guy after guy tries grabbing him with little success; it is only after a group of guys dog-pile him that he's stopped, but it is unclear for how long. Lucio looks down at the chaos, "This is getting out of hand!" "I'm on it," Roxina responds. Her hands start glowing, concerning Lucio, "What are you planning?" She scoffs, "Oh relax. It's just a sleep spell; shouldn't do too much damage to their small brains. Just some minor amnesia when they wake up, if they're lucky." He grabs her arm, "I don't think that's a wise choice." She turns to him, "Oh, do you have a better idea Mr. I'm So Much Smarter Than Everyone and Have to Prove it Every Chance I Get!" Lucio answers, "Look, we may need these guys' memories and if you blow them away then we may lose our only chance to figure this thing out!" Roxina is about to answer when Kaizer interrupts, "Uh guys..." They look at him as he points to Roxina's hands which are glowing increasingly brighter. In unison, Lucio and Roxina say, "Uh oh," before a huge blinding light fills the room.

 ***End flashback***

Roxina angrily says, "It wouldn't have been such a big blast had a been able to focus!" "Excuse me for thinking of their well-being," Lucio replies. As they continue bickering back and forth, everyone watches with mixed interests. Kaizer and Gin play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Gin winning and Kaizer sighing. Kaizer walks up to them, "Might I suggest a split up: me and Roxina go out, ask around town, and see if anyone knows anything. Meanwhile, Lucio and Gin stay here and question everyone in here on what they know." Roxina and Lucio stare at each other for a second then break. Kaizer facepalms, "Mavis help me," and follows Roxina out the door.

 ***Elsewhere, in a small town, there is a little girl being followed around by a large guy. This is Junshi and Roagan. Junshi is asking questions and it seems like the towns folk are answering easily and pointing her in various directions. After every encounter, she bows and heads off, then Roagan nods his appreciation and follows her***

They eventually find their way into an office and talk to a lady at the desk. She scribbles down something on a paper and hands it to Junshi; she bows then runs out the door (Roagan spent the whole time in the doorway watching). Next, we see Junshi running up a hill; on top of said hill, Raiu and Namika are yelling at each other. Junshi tries to get their attention to no avail. By this time, Roagan has made his way up the hill also. Junshi pulls him down and whispers to him, to which he nods and walks over to the quarreling girls. He grabs both, cradling one under each arm and begins to walk towards the village. They struggle before Raiu finally asks, "Just what are you doing!?" Junshi happily answers, "We have an audience with the village elder; it appears that the village knows something about the abandoned village. I just hope that you two can stop your rivalry long enough for you to help benefit the mission." Raiu and Namika look at each other, then quickly turn away. Junshi sighs as they continue walking.

The group is standing in front of an old man in a large room (big enough to even fit Roagan). He has a beard that is long enough to cover the old man's body. For a while, there is silence until the old man speaks, "So you are who the council sent to deal with the problem. Gotta say: not what I expected." A view from his perspective shows Raiu looking like someone just insulted her and is plotting her revenge, Roagan standing almost like a statue, Junshi bowing, and Namika sharpening her blade whilst cursing under her breath. "We may not look like the most pleasant looking group, but we are more than capable of handling the problem," Junshi responds. Raiu nods, "Yes we can handle- What exactly are we dealing with here?" The old man sighs. "The monster is connected to our history. When our village was young, we were constantly attacked by bandits who kept wanting more. We would pray to our gods, asking for help, receiving nothing until one day a giant way bigger than that fellow was gifted to us," he says as he points at Roagan. Raiu still looks annoyed, but Namika puts her sword away and looks at the old man, "So this giant was once your savior. What changed?" The man hesitates, "We would feed the beast and worship it, but it's hunger grew, and it became too much. So, we locked him away in a cave in the mountains, but it seems as if someone has let it out. Now, I humbly ask you all: put an end to this monster and free these lands from their suffering." The group bows. The man then says, "Thank you, please stay the night and rest. The journey to the cave will be treacherous. In the morning, we will give you supplies and a guide to help you." In unison, the group thanks the man and heads out.

 ***It is afternoon when Kaizer and Roxina return to the bar***

Kaizer asks, "So did you guys figure anything out?" Lucio sighs and Gin answers, "Well seems like Lucio was right to worry, that sleep spell caused some short-term memory loss so there's nothing too relevant." Lucio mumbles, "I told her this would happen, but no little miss perfect thinks she knows everything." Unfortunately, Roxina hears this, "I'm sorry for trying to keep the peace!" This turns into another argument between the two, so Kaizer walks over to Gin, "What do you think?" Gin then replies, "They should fuck already and get it over with! This shit can't go on; it's annoying." Kaizer chuckles, "Coming from the guy that won't make a move 'cause his crush could literally crush him!" Gin blushes, "I have no idea what you're talking about! So, did you guys find anything?"

Kaizer's face turns serious, "Not really, and that's what worries me. People have been disappearing and the town is acting regular." Gin finishes the thought, "Almost as if they weren't there?" Kaizer nods, "So whatever we have on our hands is some serious magic." Gin looks at Lucio and Roxina arguing, "So it is probably safe to say that Roxina didn't cause the memory loss. Should we tell them?" Kaizer lowly chuckles, "We'll tell them in a bit."

 ***A little later, the group is back in Cana's office who is passed-out on the desk…and she doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon***

Roxina sits on the desk, "This could be a serious problem if we're dealing with someone that has enough power to wipe an entire town's memory." Lucio questions, "But what's our next step?" "Well, hopefully they come back tonight, and if they do we do some recon and see what we're up against," Kaizer answers. The group nods as Gin asks, "One question though, what do we do if they take someone?" Silence falls on the room.

Night falls over Magnolia as the bell chimes and people begin to head inside. Once a large amount of people head inside, three orbs of light begin floating down the street. The orbs come to an intersection with three branching paths and stop. Kaiser and Gin are on a rooftop close to the intersection, while Roxina and Lucio hide behind nearby crates. There is a blinding flash, then three dogs stand where the orbs were. They are three demonic looking Dobermans, they growl and begin running down the streets. The group rushes after them. Lucio and Roxina take the left path while Kaizer and Gin take the right path. The dogs move quickly, sniffing around searching for their prey, true veterans of their craft. The dog followed by Kaizer and Gin does a sudden turn down an alley. Cautiously, they peer around the corner, and in the alley is a group of drunk street thugs.

One of them happens to look at the dog who is growling at them, "What the fack is this? Shud up, ya stuuped dawg, befor I meek ya!" He throws an empty bottle at the dog, which explodes before even touching the dog. This confuses the guy, "Come on guys, let's show theis doog who's bus!" The group gets up and begins walking towards it. The dog begins to radiate blue flames, but an ice wall cuts the path between the dog and the drunks. The dog turns to see Gin with his hand on one wall and Kaizer leaning on the other one. Kaizer comments, "Blue flames, huh? There's a rumor saying they're the flames of Satan; if that were true, then that would make you a hellhound. So, the question is, who let you out and why?" The dog snaps at them and growls as the flames intensify, the ice behind the dog beginning to melt. "I don't think he came to talk Kaizer, so can we wrap this up fast! No telling what the last one is doing," Gin says getting in fighting stance. Just as the fight is about to start, a howl rips through Magnolia. The dog stops sniffs the air, then vaults over Kaizer and Gin and runs down the street. "Agh, after it!" Gin yells as they rush down the street.

 ***While that was happening***

On the other side of town, we see Lucio and Roxina peaking behind cover. The hellhound is picking at some rotten meat, biting chunks out of it. " What should we do, Mr. Careful?" Roxina whispers to Lucio as they watch the dog. Lucio whispers back, "We all agreed that unless people are in danger, we wouldn't get involved, so for now we just watch." Just as he says that, the dog's ears perk up. He then begins running down the street and Lucio and Roxina rush after it. "What got him all worked up?!" Roxina asks between breaths. Lucio is about to respond when he sees what the dog is going for. Down the street is a woman holding her sleeping child. He speeds up his pace. 'Damn it! I'm not gonna make it!' he thinks to himself, when a shadow rushes passed him. As the dog is about to take a bite out of the woman, the shadow rises and intercepts the bite. The shadow forms and it is Roxina that became the shadow. We see her eyes glow red as if they are Junshi or Yuka's eyes. She winces in pain and shouts, " Go!" The woman nods and runs down the street. Roxina throws the dog, who growls and snaps at her as Lucio walks up next to her. "Nice save," he says as he draws his sword. Just as the dog is about to attack, that same howl rips through town. The dog sniffs and rushes down the street. Lucio turns to Roxina, "Are you alright?" She nods. "Let's go!" as she rushes ahead.

The dogs both meet up at a fountain. They sniff each other, then sniff the air around them. Kaizer and Gin are the first to arrive. "Hold it you filthy mutts!" Gin says as he slams his hand on the ground. Ice shoots up around the dogs, trapping them. They growl and howl into the air. The darkness around them becomes thick. Gin nudges Kaizer, "Hey flame guy, got anything for this?" To which he snaps, "Black flames and darkness…kinda sounds like that wouldn't help, doesn't it!?" As the darkness thickens, red eyes flash through; hundreds, no thousands of them. Kaizer and Gin go back-to-back as the shadows close in. Just when they think the end is near, a blinding white light flashes, pushing back the darkness. When the light subsides, Roxina and Lucio emerge and rush to the guys, "Are you two okay?!" Kaizer nods, "Yeah, thanks. Glad back up arrived just in time." Just as they catch their breath, the dogs break free of their ice prison.

They growl at the group who stands ready to fight. The dogs then...begin to sniff each other's...butts. The group looks at them confused as they walk in a circle faster, and faster, and faster until, in a flash, they disappear and in their place is a giant, twin headed Doberman with beaming red eyes and way too many sharp teeth in its mouths. The group is taken back by the new beast in front of them. When the beast is about to lunge, a huge lightning bolt strikes right between them. "I go for a peaceful walk to try and relax after a stressful day…and look what I find. A couple of mutts that don't know their place." Laxus appears, carrying the third dog down the street, in rage mode (white eyes and increased muscles) and looks like he could rip the dog apart himself. He tosses the fried dog toward the group, "You have 'til the count of five to get out of my city, or else this will look like a spa day." The two headed dog growls at him, and he growls back. The dog whimpers, grabs the third dog, and scurries off.

"After it!" Roxina yells before immediately grabbing her bit shoulder in pain. Kaizer grabs her, "Woah there miss, you're in no condition to go after that beast." Lucio walks over to Laxus, "Thanks for that Laxus, you sure saved us." He nods in response, "Heard you and your group got put on some sort of council mission. I assume that's what that was all about." He then looks past him, "Kaizer, good to see you back in town. If you get a chance, come see me. You must be Gray's oldest kid; haven't seen you since you were fresh out the oven. And you..." he looks down at Roxina, "You must be from the council or something. Pleasure to meet you miss."

Roxina looks shocked, "Come on Laxus, I know it's been awhile, but I haven't changed _that_ much. I'm Roxina; Gajeel and Levy's girl. You remember, right?" Laxus looks at her like she is crazy, "Nice try missy, but Gajeel and Levy only had two kids and they were both boys." Both Lucio and Roxina look shocked by what he says. Laxus continues, "Anyways, I'll be sure to keep security on high alert around here while you guys figure things out. I'm off." He then turns around and walks away. Roxina then looks at Kaizer, "He's just joking around there's no way-" She stops when she sees the look on Kaizer's face, "I'm sorry miss, what was it now, Roxina? But we're on an important mission here, we'll treat your wounds, then we gotta go." She turns to Gin who is looking at her crazy, then to Lucio, "Lucio, what's going on!?" Wide-eyed, he then says, "I think I know how people are getting erased…it's the bite." Roxina pulls down the sleeve of her coat and shirt; from the bite marks, white veins are sprouting.

 ***It is early the next day as Roagan, Junshi, and Namika check their belongings and make sure they are ready, while Raiu...well she's there, but she's hunched over and looks almost zombie like***

From down the road, a mid-sized young man with a pack of his own jogs towards the group. Once he reaches them, he bows, "I'm Trienruk, and I'll be your guide to the beast's lair." He looks over the group and stops at Raiu, "Are you sure your group is ready? It is a rather difficult journey." Namika snickers, "Do not mind the princess over there, she's not used to real adventure." This sent a jolt of anger through Raiu that wakes her up, "I was just joking around. Lead the way big guy!" Raiu and Namika shoot each other dirty looks and begin marching down the road. Trienruk leans over to Junshi, "Are they like this all the time?" Junshi replies, "Only when they are awake, while they sleep they are quite peaceful." Trienruk sighs then yells, "You're going the wrong way!" **[N/N: aaaaaand cue montage!]**

The group's day passes, which consists of them traveling through harsh jungle, rocky terrain, monster packs, and treacherous rivers. In every scene, Raiu and Namika argue while Trienruk, Junshi, and Roagan look at the map or make sure Trienruk doesn't get eaten, or worse, by one thing or another. It is late evening by the time the group stops and sets up camp. They sit around a campfire that has meat roasting on it. Raiu and Junshi are looking at the meat, eyes sparkling and mouth-watering. They reach for it and at blinding speed Namika smacks both their hands, "I said it's not done. You must wait for perfection." She then turns to Trienruk, "So how much longer 'til we're at the den of the beast?" Trienruk looks at the sky, "If I'm right, we should be there in half a day…or less." Namika nods, "Ah, yes sky guiding. Glad to see some people still use superior tracking methods," she then cuts a glare at Raiu, "unlike some people." Raiu snaps, "Alright, that's it. You wanna go you genetic freak!? LET'S DO THIS!" Namika pulls out her sword, "FINALLY! LET'S GO YOU PRINCESS!"

They lunge at each other, but before they clash Junshi jumps between them and pushes both back. A strong glint of anger flashes through Junshi's normally calm, crimson eyes. Centering herself, she asks, "Is this the right time to be enacting some vendetta? What is this over anyway?" Raiu then shouts, "Don't ask me! I've never done anything to her; she's the one with the problem!" The group turns to Namika. She puts her sword away and sits down, "It is true: she herself has not done anything. More precisely, it is her people I cannot stand. In my village, we are told our history from a young age. How the Amazons were feared hunters, that there was no prey too big...not even dragons." The group looks shocked at the news. Raiu then retorts, "That's bullshit! Everyone knows that dragons can only be slayed by Dragon Slaying Magic, that's how it's always been." "Well then tell me: how many actual dragons have you heard your people slaying," Namika asks, "I know of at least three times Fairy Tail has come up short when faced with the beasts." Raiu looks like she wants to answer but has none. Junshi asks, "If that is the case, then why fight. Are you two not on the same side?" Namika shakes her head, "It is not that simple little one, for you see…those with Dragon Slaying Magic had an alliance with dragons and the Amazons wanted all dragons gone. Once the mutual enemy was gone, who do you think the attention turned towards?"

Namika then takes the meat off the fire and puts it on a cover close to her. "My people were strong, amazing warriors, but the combined power of dragons and slayers was too great. Once a great civilization, now reduced to a few small villages," she pulls out her sword, "and this blade is one of the only swords left of that time. One of our only reminders of who we once were was given to me so that I may carry on the legacy." For a moment, there is silence; Raiu gets up and walks over to Namika. The rest of the group tenses up not knowing what she will do. Once they are face to face, Raiu then bows, "I am sorry for all the pain dragon slayers have caused your people, and please understand that I am not my ancestors…nor do I share their opinions. I feel that if we can put aside those differences, then we can become good friends." Namika swings her sword down and everyone jumps back. The blade stops before Raiu's head and she hasn't moved an inch. Namika then puts her sword away, "I will not forget, and it is not my place to forgive, but I can put aside our differences for the common goal…as our ancestors did." Raiu then stands straight and scratches the back of her head, "Great! To be honest, I thought you were gonna kill me." Namika replies without missing a beat, "Oh I would have, but explaining would have been more trouble than it's worth. Come on, let's eat. Food is getting cold."

 ***Back in the tavern***

We see Lucio, Kaizer, and Gin standing in a hallway huddled up. Kaizer recaps, "Alright, I'm not fully convinced, but there is enough evidence to support this Roxina person's story. The questions I have are how do we fix this and why do you still remember her Lucio?" Both Kaizer and Gin look at him, "Maybe it's because I was there when she got bit and figured it out before I forgot." Gin nods, "Makes sense, so now what do we do?" Kaizer then states, "The best course of action is to find their base and figure out how to reverse this thing. But how?" Gin follows up, "Maybe we can follow them back if they come back again?" Lucio answers, "That is a good idea, but that's time wasted…time that we may not have." They consider their options before the door they're near swings open, hitting Gin in the face as Roxina walks out, "You know, I can hear you all, and I don't appreciate being left out." Lucio notices Roxina is a little paler than before but decides not to press the issue. Gin then closes the door and checks his face, "Well then short stack, what do you have in mind?" She cuts a glare at him, "Don't call me short stack. Why don't we just follow the trail that was left behind?" The other three glance at each other, then Kaizer asks, "What trail? I didn't see anything." Roxina stomps outside, "This trail!"

The guys look and still see nothing. Lucio walks over to her, "Roxina, we don't see anything, I'm guessing it's 'cause we weren't bitten. Come on, we'll figure something out." He grabs her arm. Suddenly, his hidden eye throbs and his other eye begins to glow, making the trail she was talking about visible to him. There are blue flame splotches leading the way the dogs left. Lucio lets go and his vision returns to normal, "Huh, guess you aren't going crazy." She snaps, "What's that supposed to mean!?" Lucio turns back, "There's a trail of blood from the injured dog that only she can see, it probably leads back to the hideout. Let's go." Kaizer and Gin look at each other and shrug. Lucio turns to Roxina, "Lead the way." She huffs as she leads the group out.

As they get farther on the path, the forest gets more eerie. The trees turn from a light gray to a dark black with twisting branches that have no leaves, making the trees almost look like monsters. The grass is a dead yellow and the wind is cold and brittle, almost as if it is trying to take your soul with it. Lucio notices Roxina is tense, "What's the matter?" She puts her hand out and Lucio stares at it blankly. She rolls her eyes, "So you can see, dumbass." He nods then takes it. The same thing happens as before and his vision changes. Within the dead terrain, hundreds of red eyes and sharp teeth now appear, allowing Lucio to understand why she is so tense. Lucio then questions, "Why aren't they attacking us?" Roxina shrugs, "My guess is because they don't feel threatened." They stop at the opening of a huge cave. Gin shivers, "Do you guys feel that?" The group nods. "There's no mistaking it," Kaizer says. "This feeling…it's like death is screaming at us," Lucio says in a shaky voice. "We have no choice, we have to go in," Roxina says faintly. They nod in agreement and head in.

* * *

 **N/N: Hey, look at me. Staying on task and following some kind of schedule. Hehehe. Eh, I probably shouldn't get used to this though…hope you lovelies enjoyed!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


	25. Chapter 23: Studies and Travel

***Disclaimer: neither duodragoon nor I own/have any affiliation with Fairy Tail; all rights go to Hiro Mashima. Seriously, we just do this for fun***

* * *

The New Fairy Tail

Guild Alliance Arc

Chapter 23: Studies and Travel

* * *

 ***The sun is just getting over the horizon as its rays reach the council building. There is a guard walking down the hallway to the library; he starts to open the door then snaps his fingers. He steps to the side and pulls a lever. The doors slide down revealing a wall of books. He removes one and the wall comes crashing down, carefully stepping over book after book until he's in the center of the room. Around him two blurs, one yellow and one blue, are zooming around the room***

Seeing he is unnoticed, the man clears his throat to get their attention, "Ah-hem!" Both blurs stop, revealing Hikari and Levy. They both walk over to the guard. Levy is the one to speak, "Is there something you need us for?" Calmly the guard answers, "Well not exactly, it's just you guys have been in here all night; I'm sure you're hungry, so I was sent to ask what you want for breakfast." Hikari and Levy look at each other, then out the window, then down at their stomachs, which let out two load roars; even a few books fall in the background. They tiredly laugh, then Levy answers, "Yes food does sound like a good idea; have them whip up the Salamander Special." The guard nods and scurries off.

The girls fall into two chairs exhausted. "Over 500 years of speculation and ceremonies, but nothing that helps us figure out what's going on," Levy groans. Hikari slumps lower in her chair, "There has to be something we're missing…some piece or a clue, something we haven't been looking for." There's a silence that ensues, which is shortly broken by both of their stomachs growling. They chuckle, then Levy says, "Well, empty stomachs won't help. Let's get cleaned up; by the time we finish, they should be done with our meal." They both get up and head towards the door. Hikari then asks, "The Salamander Special?" Levy giggles, "Yeah, it's for when that flame brain gets locked up in here for going crazy. It's one of everything in the kitchen, we won't need food again for at least 3 days." They both laugh as they walk out.

 ***Meanwhile, a continent away***

As the day gets started, scientists run around and guards carry equipment. In the corner, a tent is pitched; inside, Brazz and Yuka are sprawled out sleeping. Brazz rolls over and smacks Yuka, waking her up. Delirious and groggy, she starts to get up. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around and notices that two of her comrades are missing. She peeks outside to find them; she does, oh she does, and what a sight it is she sees. Silvia wears a sports bra and compression shorts doing her one-handed hand-stand push-ups. Near her, Duo shadow boxes with his shirt off. As they finish up and head over to their towels, the light hits their sweat perfectly giving them a strangely attractive glow. While watching this, all Yuka could think is, 'Why are they so ripped?!'

The focus shifts to both Silvia and Duo's eight packs then back to Yuka, who has a nose bleed. She quickly scurries back into the tent and gets dressed. By the time she finishes, Duo and Silvia are fully dressed, and she asks, "Any word on their leader?" Silvia replies, "Yeah, she should be here soon. I'll go and wake up Brazz." Silvia goes to the tent, leaving Yuka and Duo in an awkward silence. Yuka takes several…well many…glances at Duo while trying not to get caught. After the eighth time, Duo asks, "Is there a problem?" Startled, Yuka jumps and is about to answer when Silvia walks up, "He's still a kid; he'll be ready soon." Duo nods, "Good, 'cause I think that royal caravan is their leader." In the distance, a throne is being carried by four guards.

They are being led by a woman that has her right arm covered in armor and is wearing a dress skirt and a rather undersized bra. She has golden yellow hair and a scar on the right side of her torso. This is Dimaria Yesta, the new Chief of Staff and leader of the Alvarez Defense Force. On the throne is a woman wearing a bikini and a long coat, with crosses attached to the sides of her head (almost like horns). This is Brandish Myu, the new leader of the Alvarez Empire, she refuses to be called "empress". As they near the group, Brazz comes fumbling out of the tent, hair a mess, messier than usual anyway, shirt half way on, and no shoes. The caravan stops and everyone bows, Brazz "accepts" a "helpful" hand from Duo in doing so. As they rise, Brandish begins, "Ah, you must be the group that rambunctious red head and her council sent to help us with this problem." Silvia steps forward, "Yes Ms. Brandish, we are here to aid in discovering what this pyramid is here for." Suddenly, Dimaria is standing between Silvia and Brandish, sword draw, "Be careful young lady, we have already lost one ruler to your people. I do not plan to lose another."

Brazz and Yuka get ready to rush into action but are stopped by Duo. Brandish then groans, "Really now Dimaria, you haven't been right since that dragon boy rang your bell; if they wanted to do harm, then they wouldn't have helped set up the camp. Besides, I hear that something similar has happened in their country as well, so they too benefit from our coming together." Less threatened, but still wary, she puts her sword away. Brandish chuckles, "My fearless knight. Now as for you four, once I finish things here we will make our way to the capital." Brandish's group then makes their way to a tent housing the scientists. Brazz then looks at Duo, "What would you have done if things got violent?" Duo shrugs, "It would have been handled." He looks at Duo shocked and looks like he is about to blow when Yuka stops him.

She points to the ground. Brazz notices small pieces of metal sticking out where the group was standing and some more where Duo was. Yuka then whispers, "It's also above average temperature, isn't it?" Brazz does notice the temperature is warmer than it should be where they are standing. 'They were prepared,' Brazz thinks to himself as Brandish's group comes back towards them. Brandish announces, "Alright, our business here is done. I hope you guys brought your walking shoes; it's two hours to the capital."

 ***In the room we see Hikari and Levy on opposite sides of a table filled with mountains of food***

Hikari's eyes are sparkling and her mouth…watering. "Alright let's dig in," Levy says as Hikari dives in, taking copious amounts of food, gobbling it down with no regard for being lady-like. Levy couldn't help but smile thinking of how much Dragon Slayers are alike, especially when it comes to eating. For a second, Levy slips a look of worry, remembering her son and everything happening. Hikari sees this and is about to comment when the door open. Erza walks in with Jura and Freed. "Good day ladies. How's the feast?" Jura asks. "Most excellent like always," Levy says while taking her time to enjoy the food, Hikari just nods with a full mouth in agreement. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like," Levy says. Freed responds, "Thank you for the offer, but we have a very busy schedule here-" By this time both Jura and Erza have plates full and are happily stuffing their mouths. Freed clears his throat, "It appears a spot has opened up. I guess we can stop for a quick bite."

Freed sits down and starts picking food, "So, how has the research come along?" Levy sighs, "Honestly, it could be better. We've looked through countless books, turned countless pages, but still have no concrete connections." Freed nods, "That does sound frustrating. If you need any assistance just let us know, we in the Development Department are always happy to help." Levy nods. Erza then jabs Freed in the side and says **[N/N: And I quote]** , "Mhmcmptumpumcrmtum." Freed sighs heavily, "Not with your mouth full. Please, you're the leader of our government for Mavis's sake." Erza swallows, "Tell them about what you found out." Freed nods, "We have been monitoring the pyramids and the incident sights to see if there are any irregularities that may aid in discovering what the situation is." Hikari finally stops eating for a moment, "I take it you guys found something?" Freed nods, "Yes there are several locations that are radiating unknown energy…an energy that appears to have negative effects on the surrounding areas." Hikari nods thoughtfully, "So are you guys dispatching groups to these areas?"

The three share a look, then Jura says, "There were groups already en route when we found this information out." Levy and Hikari look at each other stone faced. Erza says, "Looks like we hit the mark with our reconnaissance. I told them to be ready, so if anything arises they will be ready." Levy and Hikari get up simultaneously and head for the door. Jura couldn't help but ask, "Will you ladies be okay in there?" Hikari and Levy look back and you can _literally_ see the fire in their eyes, before turning and walking off. Both Erza and Freed smile. "One thing the fairies hate is feeling useless," Freed says as he puts a spoon full of food in his mouth. "No doubts about that. If there is anything in that library that will help, they will find it," Erza says.

 ***The caravan is heading into a big town full of stores, houses, and a castle on the hill above it. As they enter the center of town they stop. Our group of heroes collapse exhausted from the walk***

Dimaria walks over unaffected by the trek and says, "Two of you will come with us to the castle, while the other two will be escorted to a secure location." Duo, apparently the only one able to speak, grunts, "Is this secure location a prison cell?" The group looks at Dimaria. She sighs, "Against my wishes it is a hotel, you are guests not prisoners. You do not have to stay there, but it is recommended since you are not from here and you may find…some difficulties around here." Duo nods, "We will keep that in mind; give us a moment to think this over." The group, seemingly recovered from their exhaustion, energetically huddles up and Dimaria rolls her eyes. They mumble for a few moments before they break. Silvia steps forward grabbing Brazz by the collar and pulling him along, "We will be the ones to accompany you." Dimaria raises an eyebrow then shrugs, "Follow me." Silvia and Brazz follow her down one street while Duo and Yuka follow some guards down another street.

 ***The sun is setting now as we see a decent sized room with four beds, two on each side. Duo is laying on the bed opposite and across from Yuka***

The door swings open as Brazz storms into the room, "That's a day I'll never get back. Man, what was the point? All they did was talk about things that didn't concern us at all." Duo completely ignores him and turns to Silvia who just now walks into the room, "So what did you find out?" Silvia sits down on the bed across from Duo and next to Yuka, "Well, the local forest animals seem to be more active for some reason. They have been attacking livestock and villagers that get in their way. This has caused there to be a rise in concern by the villagers." Duo nods, "Alright, what about the actual members?" Brazz shouts, "They're all a bunch of old pencil pushers! Nothing to ruffle your scales about." Silvia then continues, "From what I gather, they are the remaining members from the failed siege of Fairy Heart. Along with Brandish and Dimaria, there is Invel Yura, Ajeel Ramal, Jacob Lessio, and Neinhart. Years may have passed, but they are still quite strong. I see why our predecessors had such a rough time with them." Yuka speaks this time, "Alright, did they say what they wanted us to do now?" Brazz's face turns pale, "They want us to come back again. If it stays that boring, I may die."

Duo comments, "You have the easy part: finding out what they know. Think of yourself as spies, while Yuka and I have to find clues around town. There's no doubt in my mind that the pyramid and the animal attacks are connected." Brazz now angry complains, "I'm a warrior! I'm better on the battlefield." Duo retorts, "And that is exactly why you're in there. You lack subtleness as well as the experience to deal with a situation that you can't punch your way out of. Also, you're a kid. If anything goes wrong in there, we have faith they won't expect you to be as strong as you actually are." At first, Brazz is angry before he looks around and realizes everyone, excluding himself, understood the situation. He grumbles then sits down. Silvia sighs, "Well I'm exhausted everyone, let's get some sleep."

 ***Meanwhile, back at the library***

The mountain of books continues to increase as Hikari and Levy are tearing through book after book. Hikari stops at a peculiar book. Though not the book itself that catches her attention, the author does, "William Dread?" Suddenly, she has a flashback the same as last time **[N/N: Ya know, back in Chapter 20]**. She then goes to the table in the middle of the room. Levy sees this and stops, "You find something?" Hikari is carefully reading each page with a confused look on her face, "I'm not fully sure. I've never read a single one of his books, but his name is familiar…and I don't know why." Levy then looks, "William Dread? He's a great author, but most of his work revolves around fiction and farfetched tales. There's no connection to what we're looking for anyway; this story revolves more about princesses and dragons not mass murder and unexplained pyramids."

Hikari looks at her with a serious face, "I know there's something we missed. Besides, we've spent two days and still nothing. Got any better ideas?" Levy is taken aback by the fire behind Hikari's words but shrugs it off, "Alright, let's see what we can dig up."

 ***It's morning back inside the hotel room. There is a loud knock at the door. Yuka sits up startled while Brazz jumps like a startled cat out of bed. They look over to see Duo and Silvia siting by the window eating breakfast***

The door opens up and a guard walks in, "Your presence has been requested at the council. When the decided two are ready, we will escort you." The group nods as the guard exits the room. Duo then turns to the two, "You heard him it's time to get to work. While you two are in your meeting, Yuka and I will take a look around." The other three nod.

Yuka is following behind Duo as they walk down the street. She can't help but notice the dirty looks the villagers are giving them, as if they were the cause of all their misfortune. "Focus on the task at hand; we're here on a job. Nothing more, nothing less," Duo says without even looking at her. As they reach the end of town and start heading towards the woods, Yuka couldn't help but wonder, 'Just what is this guy anyway?' She had met many kinds of people in her life, all releasing a certain aura she could feel in a way, but from Duo it was...different. Like she was with two different people. 'Is he really that strong?' she wondered. It made her very cautious of Duo. As they are walking through the woods, Duo stops and sniffs the air, "You smell that?" Yuka sniffs too but can't quite tell what it is. Duo suddenly grabs her and jumps to a nearby tree. Several wolfs come out of the bushes and attack the spot where they were standing.

He puts her down and she asks, "Just how did you-" She stops when she looks down at the wolves; their mouths are dripping blood, fresh from a kill. The wolves begin to circle the tree growling. Yuka then asks, "So what do we do? Fight them?" Duo shakes his head, "They're definitely not alone. No telling how many and we may never find out what they want that way." Yuka nods, "But how do you know they are involved with our mission?" "Last time I checked, wolves' eyes don't glow that color," Duo says as he's looking around. Yuka looks back and the wolves' eyes are the same color as the pyramid. Duo then asks, "When you were a kid, did you ever play ninjas vs samurai?" She nods "Good." Suddenly, he begins to jump from tree to tree. Yuka quickly follows him until they are deep in the forest and the wolves are lost. They stop when they reach a small cottage in the woods.

They see the remains of livestock smeared everywhere, and inside they find the family members _dis_ membered. They look around for several minutes before Yuka finds what they were looking for. She pulls Duo over. On the wall, in blood, is the same mark that the council showed them in the debriefing. "I guess you were right," Yuka says.

 ***Back at the council, Hikari and Levy are sitting across from each other with two huge stacks of books on both sides of them. The door creaks open***

Jura walks in, scuttling through, trying not to knock over any books, "Ah ladies, good to see you're still alive in here. How is the search coming?" Levy sighs, "Well we didn't find anything in the ancient text, so Hikari suggested we try something else." Jura looks down, "Oh! William Dread? Great author, but I always liked his brother more." They both look up at him, "Brother?!" Jura flinches back, startled, "Yes? His brother was more of a murder mystery writer…you don't think they're connected, do you?" Hikari and Levy do not look pleased with this new information. They play several rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Levy wins and Hikari gets up and walks like a zombie towards some bookshelves. Confused, Jura asks, "Did I do something wrong?" Levy sighs, "No, you probably helped, but we've read through a lot already." Jura nods, "Well ladies I'll leave you to it, but do not forget: you do not have to do this alone, you have friends in both high and low places." Jura walks off as Hikari comes back with a huge stack of books.

 ***Back in the room with Duo, Silvia, Yuka, and Brazz, Duo has just finished telling them what they found***

With a calm demeanor, Brazz comments, "So there is definitely something going on here that involves what we're here for. Good, that means we're on the right track, right?" Silvia then replies, "Yes, but we have something more concerning on our plate." Brazz looks at Silvia confused. Duo says, "Wolves can't write on walls." Brazz shouts in realization, "Their leader is human!?" Yuka nods, "Or once was. You didn't see these beasts. I doubt any average human can control them." Duo turns to Silvia, "Did you ask them?" Silvia nods, "Yes, tomorrow after the meeting there will be an escort to help us." "For what exactly?" Brazz questions. "The townspeople won't talk to us; they can tell we're not from around here. Hopefully with them, the people will talk," Yuka answers. Everyone nods. Duo walks to his bed, "Let's head to bed, hopefully we can figure this out tomorrow."

 ***Later***

It's dark outside as the four are sleeping. The window creaks open; a low growl resonates from outside and a big, shadowy wolf figure skulks into the room. As it gets closer to its target, its jaw opens and saliva begins dripping down its teeth onto the carpet. Now next to Yuka's bed, the wolf-thing stands up on two feet, raises its claw, and slashes through the bed. It sniffs the remains of the bed, trying to find the mangled body. Slowly, a shadow rises behind the figure. Sensing the shadow, the wolf turns around just in time to receive a shadow claw to the chest. The figure slams into the wall and howls. The lights flick on and Duo is standing by the door, "Did you really think you could sneak up on two Dragon Slayers smelling like blood and wet fur?" It snarls at him. The lights reveal the figure is a black werewolf, the blood from a recent victim dripping off its claws. It starts to walk towards him, "I wouldn't do that."

On the opposite side of the room stand Silvia and Brazz. "I wonder how fur feels when it's frozen. I bet it's not too pleasant," Brazz says with an icy mist encompassing his hand. Realizing it is outnumbered, the werewolf growls then jumps out the still open window. Brazz jumps out to chase him but is grabbed midflight by Duo. He struggles for a few seconds, "So, uh, any reason why you're stopping me?" Duo then sits him on the bed, "Not yet, this still isn't our city. We'll be blamed even if it's obviously not us. Just a little longer; trust me, your blood lust will be quenched." Duo gives Brazz a devilish smile which he mimics, worrying Yuka while Silvia smiles nervously.

 ***The next morning***

Yuka wakes up earlier than usual. 'Today I will be the early riser,' she thinks as she rushes to get ready. As she looks around, it seems no one was awoken by her getting ready. She quietly sneaks out of the room. She heads downstairs only to spot Duo, Silvia, Dimaria, and a small woman with short, crazy black hair and glasses. She is wearing a lab coat that is way too big for her. Shocked that she still didn't beat them, she doesn't see Brazz walk next to her brushing his teeth. He spits on the ground then asks, "So what's going on over there?" This startles Yuka, who had no clue he was even there. As they walk over they can feel the seriousness of the conversation.

As they get closer Dimaria turns, "Ah, and the last two horses cross the finish line." Yuka hangs her head, 'Why does everyone keep such crazy hours?' Dimaria points to the woman, "She has been in charge of keeping track of the disturbances that have occurred since the pyramid showed up. Hence, when I heard of your...situation last night, I brought her over. Introduce yourself." She stumbles forward, "Hi uh…my name's Luke... Yes, I know it's a boy's name, but it's what my parents named me, so I'm sticking to it. Besides, they could have named me worse and-" Dimaria cuts her off before she rambles on forever, "She will be in charge of taking you around town and digging up information. Once we are done with our meeting, we will join you." She then gets up and heads towards the door. She stops, "Silvia, Brazz, you have five minutes." She then walks out. Brazz has a pale complexion as his toothbrush falls out of his mouth.

 ***Inside the guild library, for the first time since they started, Levy and Hikari are passed out on the table. Hikari is rustling about as if she's having a bad dream. Let's head inside and see what is happening***

Hikari is sitting at a table within a purple room. She knows this is a dream but has no clue who's. 'Can't be mine: I hate purple,' she thinks to herself. "Hello child." She looks at the other side of the table and sees a familiar old figure in a purple suit. Death. She recalls the last time she saw him and begins to panic. He raises his hand, "Relax child, it is not your time, but by all means keep staying up for _weeks_ on end. It'll creep up on you faster." Hikari calms down, "Okay, so if I'm not dead then what is going on." He then summons a chess board. She looks at him surprised and concerned. "For fun. To pass the time; no dark magic. I promise," he says as he makes his move. Hesitant, she makes her move as he continues, "I'm here to talk about your recent investigation." "Wow, if Death himself comes to you about what you're doing, you're either extremely wrong or extremely right," Hikari comments. He looks at her, "We shall see which you are. Tell me all that you have discovered."

Hikari explains the hours they have put into their research, the visions, and the two authors (all while their game progresses). Death takes a second to ponder then responds, "It is funny how you people think lack of evidence makes something "fiction". That crazy stories from the past couldn't possibly be true, or that somethings are hidden in children's tales." This happens to be one of very few moments in her life where Hikari has no idea what's going on. "Those brothers, before separating to write their own tales, were given a task by their government to write a manuscript telling of the things that go bump in the night," a smirk crosses Death's face, "I even got a page." Hikari now interested asks, "What happened to this manuscript, and do you know what was in it?" Death shakes his head, "I am not sure what it exactly said, but I do sense key info that only that book would have." Hikari nods, "So we find the book we find out what's happening?" Death nods back, "My guess is yes." Hikari furrows her brow in thought, "Just one last question: why are you helping me?"

Death chuckles, "Oh child, you are the one who is helping me. Do you know how many unsanctioned deaths there have been these last few weeks? It's made my life a living _Hell_ , no pun intended. They also took something precious to me, so stopping them means I get it back." Hikari hesitates for a second, then giggles a little realizing the pun. Death continues, "Now, it's time you put those pieces together." He snaps his fingers.

 ***Back in the real world***

Hikari wakes up and rushes out of the room.

 ***In the dream world, Death sits back and analyzes the state of the chess game they played***

Death smirks, "You think I wouldn't notice the dog and tail maneuver. Still…that girl has some skill." Viewing the chess board, not one piece was taken the whole game.

 ***There is a montage of Luke taking Duo and Yuka around town, asking anyone who will listen about the recent occurrences. By the time it ends, it is late afternoon. The group is sitting in the middle of town***

Luke sighs, "Sorry guys, it seems like no one had any new information. Maybe if we try again tomorrow. New day, new adventure is what I always say. It is funny how words have so much power, I mean-" Duo cuts her off, "So how much longer you gonna pretend to not be involved?" Both Yuka and Luke look shocked by the sudden outburst. "Wh...wha...what do you mean?" Luke asks hesitantly. Duo continues, "For a town that hates outsiders, they sure like you and none of them have any memory past two weeks of you." Yuka then realizes, "That's right when the wolves in the forest started acting strange." She too looks at Luke. Duo continues again, "And the werewolf knew exactly where we stayed; the average person would think it just tracked our smell from the woods and that's why it attacked Yuka, but we made sure to eliminate any traces of our presence there. So, only someone who knew where we were and what we were up to would single us out."

They walk towards her as she takes a step back. "But the real give away," Duo points to a blue crystal crescent moon pendant that Luke is wearing, "Last night that werewolf was wearing the exact same thing." A moment from last night flashes in their memory when the werewolf prepares to jump out the window, the pendant briefly shines around the werewolf's neck. Luke's expression changes from one of dread to one of pleasure, "Great, that blabbering idiot routine was getting annoying." As she says this, Silvia followed by Brazz and Dimaria are walking up. Silvia calls out, "Hey guys! Did you find anything?"

Alarmed Duo yells, "Silvia wait!" Suddenly Luke is on the other side of where Silvia was, and Silvia's upper body is missing. Luke then grabs Brazz and Dimaria and disappears in a blinding blue light. After a few seconds, Silvia's body regenerates. With a face of barely hidden rage, Silvia shouts, "What the fuck was that and where did they go!?" Duo quickly answers, "Luke's bad, kidnapped Brazz and Dimaria, best guess is they went to the pyramid." Silvia nods, deciding to no longer suppress her rage, "Then LET'S GO!" As she marches down the street, steam is pouring off her, leaving steamy footprints on the ground.

Duo and Yuka look on, both amazed and scared. Silvia turns without slowing down and yells, "ARE YOU COMING!?" The two scurry forward to keep up. Duo whispers to Yuka, "You know how girls get mad about their hair? Okay, well, she's the same way with having to turn into water. Times ten. This should be interesting." Yuka, still confused by the last thirty seconds of her life, nods and follows suit. She also notices Duo is a little paler than usual.

* * *

 **N/N: Hello hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving weekend (and hopefully an even better week off from school, if you happen to be in school). Thanks for reading this chapter, and we hope you've been enjoying this arc!**

 **Until next time FanFiction, this is**

…

 **duodragoon & SkyFlameDragon**

…

 **Signing off**


End file.
